High Lord
by NightWiK
Summary: How Sonea's further fate would go on, if a spy, which she killed was not Ichani, but the mere slave, and therefore the Lord Jolen's family had not been murdered and there would be no suspicions on Akkarin? Sonea x Akkarin
1. Chapter 1

**How Sonea's further fate would go on, if a spy, which she killed was not Ichani, but the mere slave, and therefore the Lord Jolen's family had not been murdered and there would be no suspicions on Akkarin? SoneaxAkkarin**

This is an update of the chapter one after a significant lifting :) Thanks to my beta reading _Sophia Cooper_. I know it was a hard job to do, because I saw number of corrections :D

You are asking me about continuation. I didn't abandon the story, but still it will be some time before I publish a new chapter.

And... Thank you all for reviews - they are always welcome and help writing. :P

**Disclaimer:** The Black Magician Trilogy and its characters belong to Trudi Canavan.

* * *

He quietly opened the door to Sonea's room a crack. The moonlight streaming through the window gave off just enough glow to notice the curve of a girl under a thin quilt. Her face was relaxed; her dreams were peaceful, tonight.

Akkarin smiled at the sight, and immediately felt a strange pain that spread through his body. He grimaced, angry with himself.

He should not feel what he felt. Ever since the night Sonea ad killed the spy - and he had realised just how deep his affection for her was - he had avoided meeting with her. At the same time he could not resist looking into her bedroom every night, if only for a minute.

Akkarin leaned against the door frame and folded his arms on his chest. He didn't know what to do about these uncomfortable thoughts and feelings surrounding Sonea. And there were so many other things to worry about…

Sonea moved, caught up in her dream. He froze, holding his breath and hoping she would not wake. Suddenly a bright light blinded him.

'Akkarin.' Although it wasn't a question, he sensed a note of surprise in her voice. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards involuntarily. He had no idea how he would explain his presence in her room in the middle of the night.

The ball of light dimmed, casting a softer light.

'Sonea. I did not want to wake you.'

'What's happened? Have the Thieves caught another spy?' she asked, sitting up. Her eyes were wide and full of questions. _I've scared her. _He cursed himself mentally - how could he have been so careless?

'No. There shouldn't be any murders for the time being.'

She nodded and relaxed visibly, but soon her eyes shifted back to him, filled with questions once again.

'So why…?'

'Recently there have been many things on my mind,' he interrupted her. 'Including your lessons. Tomorrow we should be able to finish the last lesson and go back to learning Warrior Skills. And now, you must forgive me for waking you up.' He spread his hands, and moved away from the doorframe. 'Goodnight, Sonea.'

'Goodnight, High Lord.'

He kept his face a mask, not allowing himself to reveal his irritation at the use of the formal title. Yes… he should treat her only as his novice. For her, he was only a guardian. He had no right to expect anything more.

He nodded to her, and closed the door. He watched as the light slowly disappeared from beneath the door, then sighed, and returned to his bedroom.

* * *

The bell rang, and groups of novices poured out of the University. Sonea however, was not among them.

After lessons Sonea went to the library to do anything that would occupy her mind, but found it difficult to concentrate even on books. She felt a flash of annoyance - she had been distracted all day.

Her thoughts flitted from the High Lord to her evening studies, the start of new lessons on Warrior Skills, and to the unpleasant memories of the dead Sachakan. She felt sick whenever she remembered drawing _all_ the energy from the long gash, and the thick, over powering smell of blood. She knew that if she had not killed the spy, things could have ended very, very badly, yet here she was, unable to concentrate.

With a sigh she rose from the table and returned the book to its place. The sun was just beginning to set outside the window, and she returned to reality with a jolt, only then realising how late it was. She should return to the Residence. It was almost the time Akkarin had arranged for the lesson, and she doubted he would appreciate her being late.

Sonea left the library and headed towards the main doors of the building. Passing near the Administrator's office, she noticed a figure in black robes. Her heart leapt. As if sensing her presence, Akkarin stopped and turned around.

'High Lord.' She bowed respectfully.

'Sonea,' the corners of his mouth twitched upward in an almost undetectable smile.

She couldn't help smiling a little. They were both headed to the High Lord's Residence, but at the same time they were not able to go together, so as not to arouse suspicion. Since Sonea had learned black magic, caution was more desirable. She wondered whether this was the same thought that had amused Akkarin.

He looked around and nodded in the direction of a corridor containing an entry to the underground passages. She followed him, and they slipped into the hidden tunnels in silence.

As they walked, Sonea recalled the last time they had been in the passages together and felt a slight twinge of annoyance that he had treated her so badly. She quickly chased that feeling away. Akkarin was often scary and sometimes cruel, but now that she understood his behaviour, she was less hurt by it. She wondered how he felt, being detested by his best friend, and all those who only knew part of the truth. _I don't hate him anymore,_ she realised._ I might even like him, or at least, I enjoy time in his company._

Akkarin stepped aside to let her pass, gesturing. She looked into his eyes. The light smile never faded from his lips, but his eyes were dark and impenetrable. She sighed and moved forward.

They were in the corridor that led to the underground room in the Residence. She was about to begin undoing the protective enchantments, when she realised that Akkarin had stopped, and was staring into the passage behind them. Sonea looked, and was surprised to see that a soft light was spilling into the corridor from one of the other passages. Someone was close, not only to them, but to the protections around the secret room in the High Lord's Residence. She rushed back to Akkarin.

Akkarin looked at her, his eyes evaluating, then glanced quickly at the other passage. There would not be time to get through the protections to the Residence; at any rate, they would have made too much noise go escape undetected. Darkness swallowed them as Akkarin's ball of light disappeared. After a moment she felt a hand clamp onto her arm and pull her into a nearby recess. The niche was shallow, and she had to cling to his body. Stunned, she didn't protest, but raised her head to look at him. His face was difficult to find, let alone read, in the darkness.

_- Nobody should be in these parts of the passageways - _he sent into her mind. His voice was surprisingly clear.

_- Direct contact has advantages for mental communication. No one will be able to hear our conversation - _he explained. She sensed amusement behind his words, as well as a slight concern. - _I have too… We'll have to wait and see who dared explore this area of tunnels._

The light was still around the bend.

_- Maybe he won't come this way -_ she sent.

_- Perhaps. If they do find us…_

She tensed, understanding what he meant. She felt his hands move from her forearms to her back, pulling them both closer into the recess. She looked into his face, but still couldn't read anything she saw there. It seemed that he was listening intently. She twisted her head toward the stranger, but she couldn't hear anything.

Oddly, she felt completely safe beside Akkarin. _Safe? _She considered it more deeply. It was something more. She liked how his arms wrapped around her tightly and held her close to his chest.

Just a month ago she would have been terrified at finding herself in such close proximity with the High Lord. Now, however, there was nothing frightening about this.

She felt warm breath on her forehead. _He must be looking at me,_ she thought, _though it's so dark I doubt he'll be able to see anything._ We are close enough to kiss, she realised, and a warm thrill spread through her body.

After a moment she snorted softly, surprised that she would have thought of kissing her guardian, the High Lord of the Magicians' Guild. What was wrong with her?

His arms tightened when she snorted, and he pushed them back a little.

_- Sonea - _he said quietly with disapproval, but then pulled her closer as the mysterious wanderer turned into their corridor. Sonea felt her heart beat faster.

_- He is coming in our direction - _she sent.

Only a little closer and he would discover them.

She clung to Akkarin tightly, praying that her clothes wouldn't protrude outside the recess by accident.

_- Indeed, he is._

Suddenly Sonea was strangely aware of his body. The thin material of their robes was the only thing that separated them. She could feel that Akkarin had tensed, and he straightened more, as if he wanted to push deeper into the recess but had nowhere to move. She felt the warmth of his body, his hard torso, the pleasant weight of his arms entwined at er back, his thighs, and…

She noticed Akkarin's accelerated breathing, his heart beating faster. Blood rushed to her face, and she took comfort in the fact that it was dark, and he would not be able to see the flush that spread across her cheeks.

The stranger's steps sounded closer.

_- Akkarin?_ - She risked a look at his face. In the light coming from the stranger, she could see Akkarin was staring at the opposite wall, his jaw clenched. He moved slightly before she could see his eyes.

_- Stay where you are - _he ordered in her mind.

A bright flash suddenly lit the corridor. The ball of light was undoubtedly strong enough to blind the unknown magician. Quickly, Akkarin moved Sonea away, slid past her, and pressed her back into the niche.

'Lord Osen,' she heard Akkarin's cool voice. Though he spoke quietly, he put more menace into those words than she would have thought possible.

Sonea released the breath she had been holding quietly. She was relieved that it was only a Guild magician, and not someone more menacing.

'I am very curious as to what brings you to these parts of the underground passages.'

'High Lord!' Sonea smiled in sympathy for the magician. She new firsthand how terrifying the High Lord could be, particularly when he suddenly appeared from thin air. 'I-I decided to investigate the condition of the tunnels.'

'There was no need. You should trust what the Higher magicians tell you, Lord Osen. The underground passageways are not safe for a lone magician,' Sonea could imagine how his mouth would curve into his half-smile when he spoke.

'Of course, High Lord.'

She heard Lord Osen walk away down the corridor in which he had arrived, his footsteps fading. After some time Akkarin's ball of light waned, so that the passage was dim once again. Sonea waited until she lost patience, then looked out from her hiding spot.

Akkarin stood with is arms crossed, staring at the dark tunnel. Hearing movement behind is back, he turned to her, looking very serious, and when he looked at her, she felt his dark eyes penetrate through her.

'Let's go.' He turned to the tunnel leading to the Residence.

'Did Lord Osen tell the truth, High Lord?' she asked quietly.

'I think so.'

Nothing more was said and the silence stretched on until they reached the basement room of the Residence. The room looked just as they had left it the night they had left to deal with the spy. On the table lay the blood-coloured lumps of glass, and Sonea rubbed the burned hole in the table with her finger, remembering how she had dropped the ball of hot glass.

'I think we can continue the lesson on blood gems. You should remember how to get started. If you get stuck, I will guide you.' Akkarin took a chair at the table.

He never took his eyes off her while she melted glass, then mixed it with her own blood. Sonea felt uneasy from all his staring, and she focused on following instructions. When the blood gem was finished, it would be necessary to verify that it worked. Akkarin was the only other person in the room. Would she have to test it on him? She swallowed nervously.

She was not sure whether or not she wanted to know Akkarin's thoughts and feelings. She was only his Novice; he would probably never think of her in any other way. The fierce feelings that rose in her when she thought of her guardian did not help. _What_ _if I feel disappointed with his judgement?_ She didn't want to find out. And what if he wanted to give her a blood gem? She would refuse, she assumed, but she preferred not to think of it.

When Sonea had completed as much as she knew from her previous lesson, she looked at him and waited for his next command, but none came. Akkarin was staring at the ceiling.

'Lorlen…' he hissed so angrily that she withdrew a step. He continued in a more normal voice, 'I am afraid we will have to postpone this lesson again.'

He opened a small box, moving his hand. She dropped her half finished gem into his open palm, and the image of Lorlen flashed through her mind. This picture was filled with annoyance, and he was wondering about calling out to him mentally.

Suddenly the picture changed; Akkarin's eyes had shifted to the bloodstone still lying in his hand. She felt Akkarin's fear she saw an image of herself. Her eyes…

_- She cannot find out! -_ The strange thought flashed through her mind, then suddenly Akkarin's presence vanished.

Sonea took a deep breath, disoriented, realising she had forgotten to breath while reading Akkarin's thoughts. She shook her head slightly.

Akkarin's mouth was clenched in anger. He closed the box lid with a snap, the blood gem inside.

'You already know how blood gems work.' He said coldly. Now she understood that she had been meant to return the gem to the box, instead of his hand.

'I'm sorry,' she said quietly. He fixed her with a sharp gaze. Though recently she had grown less afraid of him, she now caught herself staring at her feet. She no longer had the courage to look him in the eye after the day's events.

'I need to speak with Lorlen. Wait down here until he is in the sitting room.'

He began to climb the stairs, bringing his light with him.

The room drowned in darkness. She moved to the door at the top of the stairs, wanting to hear what was happening.

'Akkarin,' she heard Lorlen's welcome.

'Remember that I know what you think. Do not be ridiculous, Lorlen.' came Akkarin's voice, sounding derisive.

Something was going on, but she couldn't understand what. Sonea waited until the voices faded, then escaped to her room. Her head was splitting with thoughts, all of them centered around Akkarin.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Chapter 2 with some changes from my beta-reader Rags2Riches. Thanks again : )

- Sonea. – A Deep, masculine voice woke her.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes. Akkarin stood in the room.

- I fell asleep?

- Looks like it. – She sensed a note of amusement in his voice.

Outside, the sky sparkled all shades of crimson. It was still early.

Only when Sonea felt completely awake she noticed his attire. He was wearing a black coat, which had on to hide the simple clothes he usually put on when he was going to the slums.

- If you want to go with me again, dress up. Quickly.

He turned and disappeared behind the door.

A minute later Takan laid on the bed the same outfit she wore yesterday. She waited until the servant shut the door behind him, then raised the gray dress made of scratchy material.

Accustomed to novices' clothes, she felt strange in a woman's dress. She drew shoes on her feet, which yesterday when she first wore the disguise had surprised her a lot, before she remembered that her novice's shoes are marked with the Guild's emblem.

In this clothing she didn't stand out in the slums, but nevertheless, no one would suspect her of being homeless. The dress wasn't all that destroyed like the rags that she saw on the High Lord.

She threw a coat on and went downstairs. Akkarin was leaning against the bookshelf with folded arms. He stared with an absent gaze into the light that was prepared for them.

- High Lord.

He nodded once.

She jumped when a wall, behind which were the underground passages, pushed aside. Without waiting for Akkarin's command, she followed the already known way.

- They found his hideout? - She asked, before they defeated the first lock.

- Yes, but we must hurry. Unless we want to waste the night on waiting again.

Sonea smiled to herself. Last night had not been so bad. They had spent a couple of hours in a dark cellar in the slums waiting for the Sachakan and talking. If only the next day she hadn't been so tired during the lessons, she would have nothing against having trouble finding a spy again.

- It happens often? – she asked, but he answered her with silence.

She looked over her shoulder at Akkarin. His knitted eyebrows showed that he was thinking.

- No. This spy is clever. Most likely, he frequently changes place of residence. He avoids detection, before he didn't even strengthen enough - he said. - Which means that we should not hesitate - he added with a firm tone.

Sonea quickened her pace.

This time they went closer. A young boy who did as their guide, pointed to the manhole and disappeared somewhere in the darkness.

Undeniably they were in the slums, and the area seemed to Sonea disturbingly familiar. She looked left and saw a well-known street.

Akkarin leaned to her ear.

- Where are we? – he whispered.

- Close to the Northern Gate.

Just beyond the gate was large watchtower. Sonea looked around anxiously.

Nearby, under a broken roof a shadow moved. She looked more closely and noticed a huge man.

- Wait here.

Akkarin approached him. This man must be from Thieves, Sonea judged. She really wished she heard what they were talking about. She took a few steps toward them, but suddenly Akkarin turned from her, so she stopped. Not wanting to test his patience, she waited for his return.

At dusk the slums were still full of life. There had to been a lot of guests in the dive, as the door opened often. Inhabitants, who rolled out of the building, were heavily drunk, as she figured out by their shouting.

The Thieves' man watched the hideout, in this connection the spy should have been in one of the surrounding buildings, she thought looking at the neighborhood. Some of them looked as if they might just collapse.

Akkarin appeared beside her unexpectedly.

- It's here. - He pointed to the dive.

- There are a lot of people inside – she said in a shock.

- Indeed. But only at the first level. I do not think it could be avoided.

- Then why Thieves don't force everybody out?

- Too close to the gate. The dive is visited by the guards too often. We just must do this quickly.

She swallowed.

- Is he in the building?

- No. But he can come back any time.

He turned to her. The Black hood only allowed her to see the jaw line and his lips.

- Remember what you promised, Sonea.

- I remember.

He stretched out hand and adjusted her hood. His cold fingers touched her cheek accidentally. Sonea shuddered. She couldn't help that every of his casual touch left a lasting impression on her skin lately.

- Do not give anyone the opportunity to look at your face.

Not trusting her voice, she just nodded.

He turned toward the dive.

- Now we just have to get to the top floor - he muttered.

- So why Thieves' man does not go with us? – She asked quietly.

- I've decided I can handle myself. - He smiled slyly.

As she expected, the interior was besieged by crowds. Akkarin caught her arm and headed toward the counter.

- Room for two - he said and tossed a coin to the host.

A drunken man leaned towards them.

- The last room at the end of the corridor. Good luck. – The Man's mouth bent on lewd smile.

- It will be useful. - Akkarin chuckled softly.

The innkeeper laughed sonorously and Sonea pressed her lips in anger, realizing that the owner took her for a street girl, but before she could say something, Akkarin pushed her toward the stairs. On the top floor she headed toward the last door.

- Here. - Akkarin beckoned to the door in the middle of the corridor.

He glanced sideways, and reassured with the lack of witnesses, he broke into the spy's room. Sonea slipped in after him.

On the opposite wall there was a wide window. It gave just enough light that she could distinguish shapes. Aside from the bed, the room was empty. And disturbingly small.

- Don't get too close. The window overlooks the street, just above the entrance to the building.

She pulled back obediently.

Akkarin clung to the wall near the door. Something flashed in his hand. Her eyes widened, recognizing Sachakan's dagger. Akkarin was going to attack right away. She moved closer to him.

Time passed by as they waited. Maybe the spy will not appear again, she thought a little disappointed. Akkarin showed no willingness to talk. He stood completely still. But Sonea couldn't help shifting from one foot to another. She was tired with prolonged awaiting.

She jumped up when the stone fell through the window. The Thieves had given a sign.

- Very subtly – muttered Akkarin.

She smiled, but her body froze with the fear of the upcoming fight.

The door opened, releasing an unpleasant screech. Sonea surrounded herself with shield and clenched her teeth from nerves. Soon after the dark figure slipped into the room.

Akkarin attacked without hesitation. The blade shone and slave gave a cry of surprise, but the High Lord was not fast enough. A powerful blow struck Akkarin's shield, it was powerful enough to make shield tremble. Sonea stopped breathing. The spy was strong.

Then everything went very quickly.

Akkarin responded with an attack, forcing the slave to move away from the door. She felt like the whole building was vibrating, but the High Lord did not stop bombarding Sachakan with blows. Somewhere in the distance she heard the voices of the people.

Sonea moaned when an exceptionally strong missile hit her shield. Akkarin swore and strengthened blows.

She wanted to see somewhat, but the silhouette of a black magician successfully obscured the view. She moved over just to see the Sachakan fall through the window.

The room became soundless. Without the roar of magical battle, worried screams of people were clearly audible in the dive.

Sonea jumped forward to make out what happened to the spy, but was stopped by Akkarin's hands. At the time when shield surrounded her, she felt a vibration. She realized that the slave came out unscathed from the fall, and attacked them from the outside.

Sonea cursed her lack of caution mentally.

She felt another shot, and heard parts of the wall fall to the ground in pieces. The window-frame was torn, and the boards creaked ominously around.

- We've got company – Akkarin said dreary. He drew her away from the hole, which remained instead of the window.

- The guards?

He shook his head. Sonea stared at his tense face and realized that he is listening to the mental communication. She sharpened her wits.

_~ ...two. I am going there!_ - said the magician.

Thoughts, which he was sending, were saturated with fear and nervousness.

_~ Wait for the support_. - Sonea recognized a Balkan's trace of mind.

_~ No, he will run away! All people are escaping from the building. I need to find at least one._

She froze terrified. It was incomprehensible that the magician came to the slums. And why was he right here? Now all was lost. They were discovered.

She felt pressure on her arm.

- We need to get out of the building.

Akkarin's evaluative gaze moved around the room.

- But what about the spy? - She asked, remembering why they came here for.

- We'll find him later. If there is a later.

He clenched his lips unsatisfied.

- Have we been recognized?

- There is no time for questions, Sonea – he said unemotionally.

When he heartlessly pushed her out into the corridor, she felt cold shiver on her back.

She heard a roar behind. The walls trembled.

- The building is falling apart - she cried.

- Go.

They came running down the stairs. If there were people in the dive, who do not notice the magical battle, the crackling ceiling would persuade them to leave the building.

She rushed out into the street with the others. And almost stopped when she saw the magician in green robes. She felt her stomach comes up to her throat, but the man didn't pay her any attention. There was too much confusion around. Instinctively she pulled the hood further over her eyes.

Akkarin dragged her along the street.

Relief that they were not recognized was short. In front of them approached a few guards. She watched in puzzlement as they passed by and headed towards the building.

- The area will swarm with magicians soon - Akkarin whispered.

They had to go away as far as possible.

- And where is a Thieves' man?

- He will find us.

Sonea sharpened wits to know what to expect.

_~ Akkarin?_ - She heard the Balkan's summon.

She looked at the High Lord. He clenched mouth displeased.

_~ Akkarin?_ - Balkan reiterated his call.

_~ Balkan?_

_~ A moment ago there was a battle between some magicians in the slums. Lord Warin witnessed it_ - said Balkan.

Sonea should have withdrawn, but she didn't feel bad that she was eavesdropping. The circumstances were extraordinary.

_~ Really? Then send Warriors there. Let them check it and tell them to be careful_ - answered Akkarin.

_~ I've already gave the command._

_~ Of course you have._

_~ I'll be there soon._

For a moment Akkarin did not answer.

_~ All right_ – he sent. _~ Investigate the situation. Present results later at a meeting of the higher magicians._

_~ Warin?_ – Akkarin called.

_~ Akkarin?_ - Immediate response came. ~ _High Lord, I was just coming back to the Guild, when I saw the magical battle. In the slums!_

Sonea was crushed by a number of pictures that magician sent.

_~ Yes. I've heard, Lord Warin_ - Akkarin interrupted.

_~ What should I do? I must… Building is falling into pieces. He could be in the middle, but I think..._

_~ Stay where you are and wait for feedback._

Thoughts sent by Warin were strongly marked by the emotions, in contrast to Akkarin's responses. Sonea easily sensed the fear and excitation of the magician.

_~ Do not take any action by your own accord. Balkan is coming. And it would be wiser if you stop sending pictures._

She felt that Akkarin retreated, so she came back to reality.

- I regret that I've changed clothes. You would return to the Guild, and I could have sorted out this mess - he said quietly.

She wondered where the huge man, with whom Akkarin spoke today, disappeared. Sonea wanted him to find them and take them to the thieves-path. She looked over her shoulder and opened eyes wide. Lord Warin followed them.

She grabbed Akkarin's hand.

_~ Do not turn around, but Lord Warin is following us_ – she sent straight away.

This time she sensed Akkarin's surprise.

_~ I've just talked with him. I told him to step aside and wait. I am not glad, he did not listen._

_~ Do you think...?_

_~ No. I don't think so. I would've detect that during the conversation. Seems he simply suspects us. I suppose we were the only ones not to watch as the building collapsed_. – Sonea sensed the sarcasm in his thoughts.

The way he guessed her unfinished thoughts, surprised her and... Concerned her. Abruptly she pulled her hand out from his grip. She did not want to give him a chance to sense some stupid feelings that he aroused in her.

Sonea accelerated pace, but she was stopped by Akkarin.

- Do not do anything suspicious - he warned barely audible.

Lord Warin was closer.

- He is still behind us - she whispered.

- Lead. Try to lose him.

They were still near the North Gate, but in these parts of the slums were fewer people. That's why she was surprised by a view of couple in a love embrace in a narrow passage between the houses. The sounds, which they uttered, left no doubt as to what they were doing.

Feeling awkward, she looked at Akkarin unconsciously. Light smile wandered on his lips. She blushed.

A few years ago, such a view wouldn't stir embarrassment in her. The Guild has changed me, she laughed in her mind. Perhaps the Guild wasn't the reason that made her feel so uncomfortable, but Akkarin's presence beside her.

Sonea turned into an even narrower street, and immediately realized her mistake. She pulled Akkarin's sleeve, wanting to withdraw quickly.

- We are not going back - he said.

- But this is a dead-end. We are going into the trap - she whispered. - What if he go after us?

- Whatever happens, be careful not to show your face. Even if I had to use magic... It is crucial that no one recognize us.

Shiver of terror ran through her. Akkarin couldn't fight with...

Suddenly, recent memory appeared in front of her eyes.

- Wait, let's try something else. – She led Akkarin to the shadow of the wall and leaned her back against the cold surface. – Perhaps it will intimidate him.

He snorted with impatience, but he lowered his head over hers and didn't resist when she threw her arms around his neck. Akkarin leaned hands against the wall behind her and moved his lips to her ear. He was so close that she felt his smell.

- Do you realize that there will be no excuse if we are discovered? – He whispered, but she sensed the anger in his voice.

She felt the unpleasant weight in the stomach.

- I thought it's worthwhile to take the risk.

Nearby echo of footsteps put them in a state of readiness. She felt his neck muscles tighten under her hands. His palm moved to her hood. He wanted to make sure that it covers her face well, though it was so dark in the alley that nothing could be seen. Even through the material that gesture seemed to her very intimate.

- Is he still there? – He ordered when the steps had died away.

Sonea looked above his shoulder. The Guild magician was standing at a distance not greater than ten steps. And was glancing in their direction. It did not work, she thought disappointed. If he decide to approach them, the exposure or the fight would be inevitable.

- He is looking at us - she said in a quiet voice.

- Perhaps I should be more convincing - Akkarin murmured in her ear.

He slipped a hand under her coat. She felt that the material of her dress rises on the thigh up. Akkarin swung her leg with rapid movement, and pressed himself on her entire body. His hips come into contact with hers. Sonea felt as pleasant warmth spreads inside her.

- Oh – she made a barely audible sigh.

She had the impression that he smiled.

Sensations, which she experienced, were almost overwhelming. His cool fingers on her thigh fired her inside. Her skin reacted even at the slightest movement of his body. Sonea shuddered, feeling as he slowly, almost brushing her cheek, moved his lips to her ear.

_So close_.

She felt a rush of desire, which she did not know before.

- Did he go? - She heard the question as if behind a fog.

She liked his closeness so much that she couldn't find a voice or even think about something else. She wished he pushed at her with his body even more.

_~ Sonea?_

The presence of a distant mind appeared briefly on the edge of her consciousness. She felt hesitance. What if he sensed her infatuation? Anxiety evaporated quickly. Even if… it would be too late. She wanted to make this moment last forever.

She didn't know when Akkarin's face appeared right in front of hers. She felt his breath on her lips. Unwittingly Sonea's mouth moved toward his.

_So close. _

Shealmost felt their taste, but didn't have the courage to go further for fear of rejection. But the Akkarin's body responded to her. His hand slowly traveled up her thigh. His breath quickened, and she felt hard beats of his heart. She experienced his desire in the way he pressed to her body.

Something soft and delicate brushed against her lips. Sonea almost moaned with surprise and delight. She responded to the kiss warily. This time Akkarin's mouth stuck to her more insistently. She felt her lips burn under their touch. She wanted more.

Harder, almost violently Akkarin pressed on her hips. A thrill of pleasure shook her body. A pleasant tingles appeared on her skin where his hand was wandering. His touch was oddly gentle, on the contrary to the mouth, which caressed Sonea's lips greedily.

She has never felt this way. Her legs were becoming more and more malleable. She still wanted more. Eagerly she began to look for any gaps in the cloak to get under his clothes.

The kiss became softer, before Akkarin completely tore from her lips. She greeted pause for breath with relief, but Akkarin pulled a little back and it was enough for her to feel disappointment.

He let go of her, rested his head against the wall and froze motionless. She heard him breath quickly. Her breathing slowly calmed, but her heart didn't stop beating wildly. What just happened was wonderful and… unexpected. She doesn't count on so much.

After a moment, he turned away and looked around. A small ball of light appeared above his head. Akkarin looked at her searchingly.

- That should never have happened - he said.

- But...

His face changed in an impenetrable mask of indifference.

- I think I was too convincing.

Her heart crumbled into tiny pieces. It was just a game? But he was the one who kissed her first. No... Kiss couldn't be fake.

She felt his desire. She felt his aroused manhood when he pressed to her body. The memory caused that the blood rushed to her cheeks. Just stop thinking about exactly this one, she reproved herself.

- I have to show up in the Guild at once. We've already wasted enough time - he said coldly.

_So did this mean nothing for him? It was just a waste of time?_

Akkarin moved ahead not looking at Sonea. She didn't stir when the huge shape had grown in front of him.

- What took you so long? - asked the High Lord.

- I did not want to disturb.

The look that Akkarin threw him had to be freezing, because the man has shrunk noticeably under its influence.  
- We have no time to clean up – he said.

- You do not have to worry about that, there is nothing to clean up – Akkarin said. - I... - He glanced briefly at Sonea. She broke away from the wall. - We must be elsewhere as soon as possible.

- Of course.

Almost all the way to the Residence they were running. Akkarin threw the coat down in the underground room. She rushed after him up the stairs, but when she noticed that he was pulling his shirt over the head, she stopped embarrassed. Akkarin was in a hurry.

Sonea calmed breath before she made for her room. At the top of the stairs she stopped in front of the magician wearing black robes. A light shiver ran through her back. It was similar to the old fear that he had once aroused in her at the sight of the High Lord. Akkarin seemed imposing and intimidating again. Just...

- Your hair - she said.

The corners of his mouth twitched upward. He smoothed his hair with his hand.

- Lorlen called a meeting of the higher magicians some time ago. It's high time I appeared there. - He started down the stairs. - And... Goodnight, Sonea - he added, looking briefly over his shoulder.

- Good night, High Lord. - The words hardly passed her throat.

There was something wrong in calling him High Lord after what have just happened between them. She didn't want to agree to such distance.

She entered her room and changed clothes. After a moment she heard a quiet knock on the door. She opened it by magic just to welcome Takan. He stood with an armful of Akkarin's clothes. She understood that he came after her disguise. She gave it without a word.

- How did you manage in the slums, my lady?

The question amused her.

- Everything went not as we expected.


	3. Chapter 3

With a sigh of relief an Administrator sat in a chair at his desk and swept around with his eyes. Lorlen's office was full of magicians. Just as he expected, the suddenly called meeting caused a fair stir. Higher Magicians received some elements of the Lord Warin's transmission, so they were aware of magical duel in the slums. Lorlen felt quite overwhelmed by questions that fell on him. Eventually, he was forced to request for quiet. He presented the reason for their meeting, but he could not take an attitude towards their theories. Not till the information that Balkan comes back with Lord Warin, speculations were silenced. Although not quite all...  
Lord Sarrin chattered quietly with Rector Jerrik in the corner. Lorlen could observe impatience in his gestures. He switched attention nearby and came upon a thoughtful look of Vinara's gray eyes.  
- Is the High Lord coming to the meeting? - she asked.  
- Yes, of course. He was the one, who asked for a convening of Higher Magicians.  
At least that resulted from the Balkan's message, he added in thoughts.  
- It is strange that he isn't here yet - Osen said quietly, glancing at Lorlen.  
- Oh, you all know Akkarin. He likes to appear at the last moment - he said with a smile that meant to hide his lack of confidence.  
He also wondered where Akkarin was. On the other hand, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had stopped him. He looked at the ring. _Akkarin, are you involved in this?_ He sent a question, but as usual answered him silence.  
It does not have to be true. It was Akkarin, who insisted on meeting and instant debate about the incident in the slums. However, after Balkan showed interest in the matter, he might not have a choice.  
When Warrior told that High Lord expected the convening of the Higher Magicians, Lorlen also tried to communicate with Akkarin through the ring, but he could not get any response and eventually he had to use the mental communication. Akkarin confirmed what Balkan sent and broke the conversation straight away, but it wasn't that what made Lorlen suspicious.  
During the contact it seemed to him that he had detected a distant shadow of surprise and a strange longing, which he could not identify completely. Neither what he felt, nor that Akkarin allowed him to sense some feelings, was usual for black magician.  
Lorlen rubbed his temples.  
- Are you all right, Administator? - Osen asked.  
- Yes, thank you for your concern. - He allowed himself for a weak smile.  
Lorlen's attention focused again on magicians that were filling the room. Lord Sarrin nervously circled the room and every now and again was looking out the window, as though it could have sped up the Balkan's return.  
- High Lord - Vinara said.  
Lorlen jerked his head up. A black-robed figure stood in the doorway.  
Akkarin greeted magicians and took place in the chair, which he used to choose when he appeared suddenly in the office. Lorlen noticed that he in fact chose the place in a thoughtful way. He had an overview for the entire room.  
_~ Where were you, Akkarin?_ - he asked, hoping that the thought will reach the High Lord.  
He replied with a calm gaze.  
- Do you have any theory, High Lord? What could have happened? – Peakin asked.  
- Lord Balkan definitely provide you with more recent information. We will not have to wait long for him - Akkarin said. Lorlen noticed a familiar half-smile on his lips.  
Almost at the same time the Warrior's Superior entered the office. His face was still blushed from the journey on horseback. Lord Warin was looking in anxious way and yet with curiosity from behind his back.  
- So let's get started. - Lorlen looked expectantly at Balkan.  
Warrior briefly described evening events, but he did not bring them any news that would explain the issue definitively. Lorlen watched as the faces of magicians became more and more disappointed. But Akkarin seemed unaffected.  
- Does the Warriors discovered something substantial? - High Lord interrupted unexpectedly.  
- Nothing, moreover what was known. The building, where a confrontation had a place, collapsed. There are not many clues. Although, the undeniable fact is that we are dealing with unidentified magicians. I've sent most of Warriors in the direction which, according to Lord Warin, rouge ran. The rest got the task to question witnesses carefully. I guessed that the Guild doesn't want exposure on this issue.  
Akkarin nodded.  
- Did Warriors come back with you?  
- No. I commanded them to explore the problem carefully and accurately at the same time.  
Akkarin frowned thoughtfully.  
- You've said _a rouge. D_oes this mean that we have next wild magician in the slums or even two? - Lady Vinara asked, looking searchingly at Balkan.  
- Not necessarily. Someone had to teach them. They used the offensive magic quite fluently.  
Mages started to throw ideas.  
- Actually, we can't exclude that the battle took place between the Guild's magicians - Balkan noted.  
Lorlen stirred uneasily and fixed his gaze on Akkarin. Actually, he tried to watch him all evening, hoping that this will give him the answer to his questions. But he didn't find anything alarming in his behavior.  
Akkarin's face expressed interest in the discussion, but his creased forehead testified that he meditated on something else.  
- From Guild? But it is not possible – Lord Sarrin exclaimed.  
- What would have the Guild's magician ventured into the slums for?  
- You have to take this also under consideration.  
- It's the perfect place for private settlement of disagreement in a manner inconsistent with the rights of the Guild.  
- In that case, let us not forget also about the novices – Sarrin said angrily.  
- I can think only about one person among the novices, who could have scores to settle on the other side - Peakin said quietly.  
- Sonea? - Vinara assumed surprised.  
- But that does not explain the presence of another magician.  
- Sonea? - Akkarin asked.  
Magicians looked at one another nervously, as if only now they remembered the presence of the High Lord.  
- She has relations to the slums - Viniara explained, shrugging her shoulders.  
Slight smile appeared at Akkarin's mouth.  
- Indeed. However, my novice was in the Residence whole evening.  
Vinara nodded convinced with High Lord's words. Perhaps the Healer was persuaded, but not Lorlen. Akkarin wanted to move any suspicion away from Sonea and rightly so, because if someone asked her for mind-hearing, his crimes would be revealed.  
- Are you able to confirm this? – Balkan asked.  
Lorlen looked at Warrior with astonishment. Usually, no one dared to question what High Lord said. Did he suspected something?  
Akkarin smiled even more.  
- Yes. Sonea spent the evening with me. In the library.  
Balkan raised his eyebrows. Other magicians stared questioningly at the High Lord.  
- Eventually, I've decided to take hers apprenticeship more seriously.  
Lorlen didn't expect that the information will trigger such an interest among the magicians. He supposed that he was the only one who felt the concern.  
- What exactly do you teach her? - Rector Jerrik took an interest in news.  
- Arts of war, of course.  
- Does it mean that she will choose War Arts as her discipline?  
- I do not think so. - The smile disappeared from Akkarin's lips. - I recall that we are here not to talk about my novice.  
Magicians nodded their heads in accordance.  
- Exactly. The priority should be to discover the identities of the magicians - Peakin said.  
Heated debate boiled over again, but Lorlen could not focus on it.  
If Akkarin spoke the truth, and he undertook Sonea's education, this would mean that either he convinced her somehow - Lorlen shuddered involuntarily. - Or she was persuaded to it against her will for the reason only known to the High Lord. And if so, it must have been very terrified for her. Lorlen felt fear on the idea how Akkarin could use her, but pushed a feeling away. There was the possibility that Akkarin simply lied.  
On the other hand, the last novice's behavior did not give him peace. Something has changed in her relationship with Akkarin. He had some suspicions, but one was less likely than the other. He knew a little of Sonea's mind and could not imagine that Akkarin could've convinced her to his dark practices.  
Through his head flashed an old memory.  
_- What will you do, when she finishes college?  
- I'll think about what to do, when the time comes.  
_The cold calculation in Akkarin's eyes terrified him then. Has he taken some steps aimed at Sonea's attachment in another way? Could have Akkarin seduced her?  
No... It was not possible. Sonea would've never... She was scared of him. Lorlen didn't believe that she could've looked at Akkarin in different way. The image of Sonea in Akkarin's arms appeared before his eyes.  
He shook picture off and looked at his direction.  
Akkarin answered with cold, piercing gaze.  
_~ I thought that we explained this issue, my friend_ – he sent.  
Lorlen sensed his displeasure. He felt embarrassed, but after a moment he was overtaken by anger.  
_~ So now, I have to be ashamed even of my own thoughts?_  
_~ In this situation, it is reasonable to be more cautious. Although your idea is worthy of reflection._ – Akkarin's smile was sarcastic.  
Lorlen froze.  
_He just joked. He had to joke._  
Akkarin's black eyes slid next to Administrator and he saw dissatisfaction in them.  
He looked at his assistant. Osen shuddered under unbearable Akkarin's gaze and lowered his head. He had had to watch their quiet exchange, Lorlen realized.  
He focused on magicians gathered in his office again.  
- I think Lord Warin should allow us to read his memories, while they are fresh - Balkan said.  
The young healer seemed frightened, but the Administrator could not get rid of the impression that Warin like to be in the limelight.  
- Not because I don't believe your honesty, just you might not have to recognize the indications, which may be relevant to the case – Balkan explained, seeing fear of the magician.  
_~ I would be grateful, if you volunteer_. - Lorlen heard Akkarin's voice in his mind.  
He felt tightness in the stomach.  
_~ You were there, am I right? Who were you fighting with?_  
He encountered the haunting eyes of black magician. As if in a dream, he rose from his seat.  
- I'll do it - he said.  
Magicians nodded their heads in approval.  
He felt uneasy. What if he recognize Akkarin? Will he be able to observe him indifferently? If the High Lord was there, why he confessed that he had been teaching Sonea? To secure an alibi, his personal voice replied.  
_~ Keep thoughts for yourself, when you read him. We do not want you to provoke some suspicions._  
He felt sick. How can Akkarin be forcing him to conceal his crimes?  
He took several deep breaths to silence his mind and walked over to the healer. He sighed and touched the temples of the magician.  
The door to the room of imagination opened almost immediately. Lorlen came in and comforted the young healer with a smile.  
_~ Show me what you saw today_ – he sent.  
A picture of the interior of the carriage appeared on the wall.  
_~ Where were you going?_ - he asked.  
_~ I was coming back to the Guild from the family estates. Lady Vinara allowed me to visit a sick father.  
~ I understand...  
_Lorlen focused his attention on the projection.  
Lord Warin was looking through the windowpane in the door, while the carriage traversed the slums. Suddenly he saw that dark shape slipped from the window on the second floor of some building. He shouted to the driver to stop the horses. The memory blurred, but Lorlen saw the next one immediately.  
He guessed that Lord Warin got out from the carriage, because he was now closer to the building. Hooded dark figure stroke with magic to the window. At the second floor something had stirred. He was sure that the next shot thumped in the shield. Healer covered himself with a shield and ran toward the attacker.  
_~ Slower_ – Administrator asked, because the memories began to fragment.  
_~ There isn't much I remember. That what happened, was a big surprise for me.  
~ Try to calm down and show me what you did later._  
Healer stood under the building. At the top, where until recently was a window, now he saw a big hole. The building had to been an inn, because a lot of people began to leave from inside. Some even with drinks in hands. Undecided Warin was looking between the second floor and the street next to the building, where the attacker flied.  
_~ I was wondering whether to go in pursuit of fleeing magician, but in the end I've decided to call Lord Balkan.  
~ Good decision_ – Lorlen praised.  
Lord Warin called next part of the memories. There was a roar inside the tavern and the building began to creak ominously. Pieces of the wall was falling down. Moment later Healer found himself in the middle of the crowd that was running out from the inn. He assumed that among them should be a second magician. He tried to stop those who made him suspect, but they were responding with fear. He tried even to look in their faces, hoping that one of them betray himself in some way. In the end he went after the two people wrapped in coats. They were not watching the crumbling building, like the rest. One of them was high, while the other frail, probably female. Memory died again.  
_~ The other magician had to flied somehow. So much was going on __at the same time. _– Warin said._  
~ Do not worry about that now. Then you were found by Lord Balkan?  
~ Yes, but before...  
_Another memory appeared on the wall. A healer was in a dark alley. Nearby the couple was absorbed in love's rapture.  
Lorlen felt surprise at the view and realized the magician's embarrassment. After a while he understood that it was the same couple, which Lord Warin followed. Hooded man was pressing the woman to the wall in the ostentatious way. Her exposed leg was lifted up, and the way their bodies were moving at the same time...  
_~ I'm sorry. Just… I think in slums such customs are the order of the day_ – Warin explained, after he succeeded in driving memory away.  
_~ Of course, it's not your fault that you've stumbled upon such view_ – Lorlen said. He was slightly amused by young Healer's confusion. _~ Thank you for your patience, Lord Warin._  
Administrator withdrew from the mind of the Healer. He glanced at Akkarin.  
The High Lord looked at him calmly, but there was something strange about the way he clenched his jaw. Lorlen was convinced that he was also watching the mind-reading. He felt almost disappointed as he realized that he did not recognized Akkarin. He turned to the waiting magicians.  
- Memories of Lord Warin confirmed everything that Lord Balkan told us. I do not think I discovered any clues that would be helpful to steer us on the trail.  
Disappointment appeared on the Vinara's face, but then she shrugged her shoulders.  
- Therefore we must assume that either we have rouge in the slums, or it was someone from the Guild - she said.  
- I don't know which is worse - Sarrin muttered.  
- What is your opinion, High Lord? – Head of Healers asked.

- I do not think that doing more confusion around this issue will work to our advantage. Lord Balkan has already taken appropriate steps. In my opinion, we should just monitor closely what is happening not only in the slums, but also in the Guild. At the same time, if we don't refrain from the open battue in the slums, it's will force that magicians to over-caution.  
When Akkarin rose from his chair, the rest of magicians considered it a sign that the meeting was officially closed.  
_~ Try to calm down Captain Barran, at least a bit _– Akkarin sent as a goodbye.  
- Lord Warin - Lorlen called, before young magician found behind the door. - What you've heard, remains between those walls. Remember - he warned.  
- Of course, Administrator Lorlen. - He bowed and left.

* * *

- During the last few lessons you became familiar with different techniques for creating the illusion – Lord Makin said. - Now you know both: the opportunities it brings and its limitations. Today we will do something much more difficult.  
Warrior rose from his desk. The last whispers faded in the classroom.  
- Today you will see that a man is much more difficult to imitate. Choose a person, which you remember the best. A friend, sister, brother or whomever you like.  
- A teacher? – Seno shouted.  
Sonea heard muffled giggles in the room. Lord Makin threw a sharp look in their direction.  
- Of course, it could also be a teacher. Although you will have to save me. I want you to use only the memory to create the illusion.  
Sonea furrowed her brows. Who should she choose? Maybe Cery's… But she haven't seen friend so long that she had troubles with remembering details of his face. The same was to Jona and Ranel.

An outline of some form appeared close her. Sonea noted that this was a young girl.**  
**- It's my sister – Seno said.  
Something in this picture was not right. The illusion seemed to lose the details and it's proportions deviated significantly from her imagination of any girl.  
- She is slightly shapeless - one of the novices chuckled.  
Other novices burst out laughing. Sonea looked around and saw there were other failed attempts of illusions in the classroom.  
- Do not hurry. Focus on all details at once, and only then push it out from your mind - Lord Malkin instructed.  
Perhaps she should choose Dorien as a material for the illusion. Sonea haven't seen him for over a year. Usually, when image of Rothen's son appeared in her mind, she tried to focus on something else, but at this moment she was able to imagine how they stand near the water spring. Although, the echo of his kiss, summoned other, more recent memory of Akkarin. Akkarin and his cold eyes.  
How could she love him? He was so cold and distant.  
Furthermore, the memory of morning conversation didn't want to leave her mind.

She was almost out of time this morning. She ran down the stairs and grabbed the Residence door's handle, but before she opened the door, her eye noticed a movement. She turned toward the figure in black robes.  
- Akkarin – Sonea said surprised and immediately she felt she was blushing.  
He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, but his expression remained unreadable. He came closer.  
- Good morning, Sonea.  
How could he be so calm and formal? The moment they shared was arousing in her a storm of emotions. Sonea thought over a lot yesterday and wanted to talk to him about what happened between them, but his attitude didn't encourage to discussion.  
Maybe he was worrying about something? She wondered how the Higher Magicians' meeting went on. Of course, there were more important things than her feelings now. She should behave normally, apparently he expected that.  
She reached out to him.  
- There was no occasion yesterday. Take it – she said confidently.  
He winked.  
- No, Sonea. You will need power during the lessons.  
- You know that I use almost none. I will leave a half.  
Akkarin hesitated, but after a while his fingers clenched on her hands. Under his touch she felt a slight itch, but she forced herself to concentrate. He needed all available power now. Sonea sent a continuous stream of energy. Almost immediately when she finished, he moved away. She felt disappointment, but focused on hers source of power. I gave him too much, she thought, but it still should be enough for today.  
- I informed the Higher Magicians that I've started teaching you.  
She looked at Akkarin in surprise. Corners of his mouth raised in a slight smile.  
Only yesterday she kissed them. She shook her head. Do not think about it, she disciplined herself.  
- Teaching what? - she asked quietly.  
- Art of war.  
- Actually, you didn't depart from the truth.  
He smiled again.  
- Indeed.  
- Do you have any information about the spy?  
Akkarin's face turned into seriousness.  
- Not yet. It won't be easy to trace him now. Although I hope it will happen as soon as possible.  
- It's a pity that he fell out of the window - she sighed. But for accident during the fight, the spy would have been disposed of.  
- He doesn't fall. He jumped.  
- Jumped? Why? - she asked surprised.  
- Your presence frightened him. - Corners of Akkarin's mouth twitched a little upward. - Fortunately, I destroyed his blood gem during the attack, so his master couldn't watch you closer.  
- How could he be scared of me? – She shook her head in disbelief.  
- I was also wondering. - He chuckled. - Apparently he didn't want to risk a fight with two magicians. If we are lucky, this coincidence may turn on our favour.  
- How do you mean?  
- If he didn't overhear mental communication, and we can assume that he was busy escaping, he could think that he was supposed to be the object of Guild's hunting. He will be vigilant now, therefore it will be harder to find him, and at the same time he will be more careful in finding next victims.  
She nodded, agreeing with his reasoning.  
- Do not be surprised if the entire Guild is talking about this today.  
- Well... Yesterday's events got a little out of control. - She smiled at Akkarin.  
His expression immediately changed. Akkarin gave her cold and so predatory gaze that her heart sank. What did she say? Was the memory of their kiss so unkind to him?  
- I'm late for lesson - she muttered and run out of the Residence.  
It seemed that what happened, really meant nothing for him. He wanted to forget about it and wished that she would do the same. It will not be that simple, she sighed softly.  
The rapt appearance of Lord Malkin at her desk brought her back to the classroom.  
- What will you surprise us today with, Sonea?  
She looked uncertainly at the magician.  
_Surprise?_ She didn't even want to participate in the lesson. She wanted to be left alone. But as the High Lord's novice she was put to the higher demands. Akkarin, she thought irritably, why everything must be spinning around you?  
She closed her eyes and focused on the only person, who did not want to leave her mind. Remembering his features was trivial.  
Black, piercing eyes and a half smile. No... Rather eyes as cold as ice. She grabbed the image of Akkarin from the recent memories, such like he was looking at her this morning.  
She opened eyes and moved her gaze on the door, then she pushed the image of Akkarin from her mind. The black-robed figure was almost tangible. He stood completely still and gazed in Sonea's direction through the entire room. Akkarin's dark eyes seemed so cold that if she didn't know it is an illusion, her heart would sank again under the weight of this gaze.  
But now she felt only a strange satisfaction. The illusion was perfect, though Sonea didn't anticipate that its maintenance requires so much effort. She forced herself to even greater concentration.  
Suddenly she realized the ideal silent fell in the room. Corner of her eye noticed that novices stare at hers Akkarin.  
- High Lord - Tresia said in a low voice.  
Nearby, Lord Malkin shuddered noticeably.  
Was her work that good? She chuckled. She felt a lot of glances on her and the illusion shook a bit.  
Warrior made a nervous giggle. Sonea allowed the image of Akkarin to dispel completely.  
- Your illusion almost deceived us. – Lord Malkin turned to her with crooked smile on his lips.  
- If I didn't know your dutifulness, Sonea, I would consider it appropriate to inform the rest of your teachers about this new skill.  
Had he believed that she could have used Akkarin's illusion to the dirty deeds? She grimaced. Before creating the illusion, she haven't thought about that this information could reach the High Lord's ears. What would have Akkarin thought about her?


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing the figure in black robes, Lorlen stopped on the stairs of University. Akkarin nodded at him. The Administrator sighed and walked down the stairs, because High Lord clearly expected it.

- Lorlen.

The same slight smile, which he always greeted Administrator with, appeared at Akkarin's mouth.

- High Lord – he welcomed the magician.

- Have you got any news from Captain Barran? – Akkarin asked and then marched towards the arena.

- He paid me a visit on the morning. At my request, of course.

Akkarin casted him a curious glance.

- I assured him that we would solve this issue alone, as you demanded.

High Lord nodded.

Lorlen could not get rid off the impression that he takes a part in the friend's lawless acts.

He wanted to ask him a question, even hundreds of questions, but he knew they would smash against the wall of silence, or the answers would be too ambiguous and evasive to bring him understanding of Akkarin's behavior.

- Any other news? - A deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

- There were no new murders, if you are asking – Lorlen said grimly.

- No. But thank you for the information. - He smirked. – And what about _our family_?

Lorlen snorted under his breath, but he did not know whether the reason was amusement or irritation.

- Whole Guild boils with rumors, but that you should know well - he said.

- Really? In that case, they all quieten down when I draw nearer. I haven't noticed that yesterday's incident in the slums roused any interest.

Maybe they subconsciously feel that you are dangerous, Lorlen thought.

- It's worth to appreciate their insight – High Lord added.

Administrator didn't know if it was a comment to his deliberations or not. He rubbed the ring on his finger habitually. How could he find a way to get rid of the black magician from the heart of the Guild, if Akkarin was dropping into his mind all the time?

A moment later, the magician directed his attention to the arena. They were not far and Lorlen recognized Balkan, who were explaining something to the novices. Before they were close enough to hear what he says, Warrior began to arrange students on the square.

Black magician doesn't stopped before the entrance, but followed the underground tunnel. Lorlen frowned lost, but went after him. Akkarin came to a stop in the shade, just before the line where arena sand started.

Balkan still lingered among novices and was giving them instructions. Administrator quickly realized that their arrangement created well-thought-of pattern - a double crescent. He followed Akkarin's gaze and noticed his novice.

She stood side faced, separated from the rest of the students. Her face expressed concentration. Lorlen guessed that Balkan has planned a challenge for her again and smiled, remembering how well she managed last time.

She had fifteen opponents, most of them started education a year or even one and a half earlier than she, and almost all of them chose War Arts as a discipline. When the duel starts, I will have to surround myself with a shield, a thought went through his mind.

- A duel can be fierce - he joked, recalling the youthful years of struggles with a friend.

Akkarin smiled, but did not averted his eyes from Sonea.

Balkan whispered something to the last novice and approached them.

- High Lord, Administrator – he greeted them.

Akkarin nodded politely and turned his face toward the arena again.

- You want to see how your novice is doing? – Balkan asked.

- I did not come for that purpose, but I will see the duel gladly.

Balkan nodded contented.

- Start! - he shouted.

Lorlen erected shield hastily and observed that the other magicians do the same.

Fifteen novices surrounded themselves with shields then merged them into one combined. Lorlen noted that those who were on the sides, had shifted in the direction of the others. This allowed to enhance the protective barrier and reduce consumption of power.

Sonea sent verifier stroke, actually, five shots in different places of a common guard of opponents. The novices didn't counterattack.

- I wonder if Sonea will show us some tricks, which you taught her – Balkan said.

Corners of Akkarin's mouth twitched upward.

Novices grabbed their hands. Sonea frowned looking from face to face and trying to discover which of them is going to receive the power and attack.

- What is the conclusion from the investigation of Warriors? - High Lord asked.

- Unfortunately, none – Balkan said.

Lorlen could swear he saw contentment on Akkarin's face, but just as quickly as feeling appeared, it disappeared, and his face haven't expressed any emotions again. He was still staring at his novice. This interest worried Lorlen more and more.

Sonea sent another sequence of missiles, but opponents didn't respond. Lorlen realized that they had a quiet discussion, because some faces mirrored the various reactions.

- I am afraid that nobody in the slums wants to confess to magicians – Warrior noted. - If only I could, I would ask the King to send some spies there.

Akkarin turned rapidly toward Balkan and raised an eyebrow high.

- Do you think it's a bad idea? – Balkan asked.

- No. It's only quite unnecessary. I still hope that this was a single incident – Akkarin said.

The Warrior didn't seem to agree, but High Lord has focused on combat again.

- Although, the situation may change – he added after a moment. - If some news about another suspicious incident in the slums reach me, then I will consider it.

At last something started to happen at the arena. One of the novices made a strong force-blow. Sonea responded by aiming at enemies, who were on the edge of a common shield and then she made a step forward. Novice in the middle of the group renewed attack and girl came up even more.

Suddenly, hundreds of smaller missiles filled the arena. Some of them were flying on odd trajectories and they all of them were directed at Sonea. Girl strengthened the shield, but almost immediately the next series of strokes came.

- Guild may be accused of failure – Balkan wasn't giving up. - If we...

Unexpectedly, novice's shield flickered and collapsed under the onslaught of following projectiles. Lorlen held his breath when the internal guard trembled in contact with energy.

But another powerful missiles struck the barrier, which suddenly appeared in front of the novice. Akkarin took a step into the arena.

- Stop! - Balkan cried.

The last wave of projectiles crashed into a shield protecting the novice, and all died away.

Sonea turned head towards them. Her wide-open eyes stared at the High Lord.

Lorlen didn't quite understand what just happened. Was it Akkarin who surrounded Sonea with shield? Lorlen fixed eyes on High Lord, but the magician froze in mid-step, facing his novice. Did I see that imposed by Balkan inner shield flickered? The Warrior gazed with a clenched jaw in the back of the High Lord.

The Administrator had the impression that the world have stopped. He noticed that even the remaining novices froze in anticipation. He was looking in confusion between two magicians and novice. Sonea and Akkarin eyed themselves for a long time, until her cheeks covered a soft blush.

High Lord shuddered lightly and turned to Balkan. Unrestrained anger appeared on his face.

- One would have thought that you exposed my novice to danger deliberately, Lord Balkan – he hissed, hostility in his voice.

- I would have held the shield.

- I don't think so. - High Lord faced the Warrior with freezing gaze. - I would rather hadn't seen that myself.

Lorlen looked at Akkarin with disbelief. Magician must have really seen a threat, otherwise he wouldn't react so violently. Administrator couldn't recall if he ever saw him out of control. At least he did not remember such situation, since Akkarin had taken post of High Lord of the Guild.

- Yes, I did not expect that her shield will disappear so quickly, but I wouldn't let the inner shield collapse. I managed to make it stronger - Balkan said.

- So you say.

Although Balkan held himself erect, Lorlen saw that withstanding of the High Lord's wrath comes to him difficultly. He was not certain whether Akkarin's intervention was necessary, but everything happened so fast... However one thing was definitely for sure. Balkan couldn't have exposed any novice to danger intentionally.

If even Sonea was at risk, it was a risk from black magician. On the other hand, it was Akkarin who intervened in defense of novice. Lorlen recalled the way Sonea stared at Akkarin. Only if was it a High Lord she was afraid of? Or fear was caused by a threat from which she had been saved?

He looked at the novice. She stood with lowered head. Something in her attitude, in the way she cowered arms, was wrong. She swayed slightly, as if her legs refused to obey, as if she was trying not to sit on the sand.

- She is exhausted - Lorlen sighed stunned.

Magicians glanced at her hastily.

- Sonea, come here – Balkan called.

Sonea moved slowly toward them. Balkan observed her with furrowed brow, and Akkarin with obvious disapproval.

- You - Balkan pointed to the novices. – Freeze! – he threatened those of students who tried to find themselves as close as possible to hear an argument.

- High Lord, Administrator – Sonea said barely audible and run uncertain eyes over magicians.

Akkarin folded arms on his chest, his black eyes pierced novice through. Lorlen thought about how she could feel under the cold gaze of black magician and felt compassion for the girl.

High Lord glanced at Lorlen and his face softened a bit. Administrator touched Sonea's arm and sent a bit of healing power. She took a deep breath and slowly released the air, but instead of straighten up, her arms sank even more.

- How do you feel, Sonea? - he asked.

She shook her head.

- Why don't you have a power? – Balkan asked.

- I had to use it on the previous lesson – she responded with confidence, which was not visible in her posture.

Balkan frowned thoughtfully.

- What were you doing?

- We were creating illusions.

- Illusions? What kind of? - Warrior didn't give up.

Sonea looked at Akkarin, but under pressure of his eyes she quickly lowered her head.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

- I'm sorry, I should have checked before the fight how much power left me. I was thoughtless.

Balkan nodded and turned toward the High Lord, but if he hoped that Sonea's explanation will soften the Akkarin's mood, he must have been disappointed. The magician's face was impassive.

- Sonea. - Akkarin pointed at the way out from the arena.

Novice's eyes widened for a second, but soon she turned to the tunnel leading outside and disappeared in.

- Next time, Lord Balkan, I suggest to pay more attention to the safety of novices – Akkarin said coldly and dived into the underground passage.

Lorlen noticed anger impressed on Warrior's face. He sent him a comforting smile and followed High Lord.

- Lesson is over! - He heard Balkan's loud voice behind.

The three of them reached the staircase of the University in awkward silent. Lorlen sympathized with the girl, knowing the rant she will get, when she finds herself alone with Akkarin. But there was no fear in her attitude, but a surprising determination. She looked straight ahead, erected, while every now and then Akkarin casted unreadable looks at her.

They bade him farewell gloomily and went toward the Residence.

Lorlen began to climb the stairs, but halfway he stopped. He realized the fear, which he always noticed in Sonea's eyes when she was near to Akkarin, disappeared permanently. He was certain of it.

He looked back on the departing figures. Sonea's silhouette compared to a high of Akkarin seemed to be extremely fragile. That view reminded him of something... A man and woman in dark coats from Warin's memory.

Didn't he recognize High Lord then? Was it possible? This would mean that Akkarin have drawn novice to his dark practices. Then he remembered how tracking of mysterious pair ended up.

He jumped when he felt a touch on his shoulder.

- Are you okay? - He heard a voice as if behind the mist. - I called you, but you didn't respond.

He shook his head. I just see what I'm afraid the most, he thought.

- I'm all right, Osen – he said, noticing the anxious face of his assistant. - Let's go. Before visiting the Night Room, I have to answer to few letters.

Administrator felt tired of questions. Night Room buzzed. From everywhere Lorlen heard raised voices of magicians, who talked in small groups about yesterday's events in the slums.

He grabbed a glass of wine and walked a bit on the side to escape the constant hustle and bustle. But even a moment of rest wasn't given to him.

- Administrator.

The magician in red robes girded with black ribbon appeared on his side. Lorlen only nodded, noticing Balkan's grim face.

- Will the High Lord honor us with his presence today? – Warrior asked.

- No, as far as I know - he replied.

Balkan smiled sullenly.

- I still can't understand one thing, Lorlen. You were on arena during the duel, so you saw that I might enhance Sonea's shield. Akkarin...

- ...responded impulsively. Forgive me, Balkan, but I cannot say whether his intervention was actually necessary.

Lorlen didn't have the slightest desire to participate in disagreement between Balkan and Akkarin. However, he found with displeasure that more magicians came closer, interested in a new theme in the discussion.

Balkan frowned.

- I wonder how Sonea could have used so much power. We all know that she is able to defeat nearly twenty novices with above-average power resource.

- You have heard, she used power on previous lesson. - Lorlen reluctantly took up the subject.

- So she said, but what kind of illusion requires so much power? Maybe we should ask Lord Malkin what exactly he taught her? Rumors that reached me are surprising.

Lorlen shrugged his shoulders. He looked around nervously, wondering how to escape from the room.

- Lord Malkin, can you come here? – Balkan called when he noted the Warrior passing near. - What kind of illusions did you teach High Lord's novice? - he asked.

- Oh, it's the matter… - The magician sighed, but then smile appeared on his lips. - I wanted to prove to the students that creation of image of a man requires incredible concentration. Everyone from novices failed to make anything that could have been taken for a living human form. Nobody coped with it, of course nobody except Sonea.

I should sneak out while everyone's attention shifted to the Lord Malkin, Lorlen thought, gazing longingly at the door.

_~ Stay. I want to hear it._

He moved uneasily, hearing Akkarin's voice in his mind. _Why am I doing everything he ask me?_ He reluctantly turned his attention back to the magicians.

- I must admit she surprised me today.

- Has she managed to create a good illusion? – Jerrik asked.

Lorlen remembered he joined the magicians with Malkin.

- Yes, but I was more surprised by the subject of illusion.

- Who did she create? – Balkan asked.

- Probably a ragged beggar - Garrel muttered barely audible.

Malkin smiled broadly.

- The figure of the High Lord.

- Akkarin? - Balkan gasped.

Malkin laughed, peeking at the faces of gathered around shocked magicians. Lorlen noticed among them worried face of Rothen.

- It was surprising for me too, especially 'cause it's not an easy task. Illusion almost deceived me, and probably you know that such creation needs an exact match in the memory... so it should be someone you know very well.

Lorlen heard stifled snorts of few magicians. The discussion began around. Administrator shifted his attention from one magician to another, listening to their comments.

- I've heard that Akkarin undertook hers teaching. Probably he taught her this before.

- In that case, who knows how their lessons really look like? - one of the Warriors laughed.

- If Sonea spends a lot of time with High Lord, why shouldn't she summon his features from her mind? – Young woman asked indignantly.

- I think that under Akkarin's nose grows a little problem for him - one of the magicians joked.

- Maybe not necessary a problem. - Another smiled. - You can't deny the fact that Sonea has grown up into a beautiful girl.

- In fact... it was predictable that the novice will crush on Akkarin eventually.

- Therefore I think magicians shouldn't take girls for their novices - Garrel said.

Lorlen didn't believe what he heard. In the Balkan's face he saw a astonishment that exactly matched his own. He could not refrain from looking at Rothen.

- Sonea would never... - Rothen mumbled, his face scarlet from anger. - Sonea couldn't...

He's gonna blow out, Lorlen thought with horror.

- Are you so sure of your former novice? - Garrel asked smirking.

- Sonea don't...

- Lord Rothen - Lorlen said sharply to prevent his further words. Rothen gazed at him with disappointment, he turned and left the room.

The Administrator took a deep breath.

- You're lucky that Akkarin isn't there. You wouldn't dare to tell such things if he was in the Night Room – Balkan snarled at magicians.

- Fortunately, he didn't hear – Garrel muttered.

You don't even know how wrong are you, Lorlen thought with grim amusement.

- Oh, no... You're wrong – Lord Malkin said, as if he only just understood the insinuations of magicians. – You would have never thought of it, if you had seen the expression on his face, I mean, the illusion's face. Such hostility emanated from him... It's hard to describe. You'd have to see it for yourself. I must admit that it made my flesh creep.

- Sometimes one stare of High Lord it's enough to spoil the mood – one of the Warriors said quietly.

- Poor thing - whispered a young Healer, who previously raised to Sonea's defense.

- It's enough for today – Lorlen said loudly.

Magicians albeit reluctantly began eventually to disperse.

_~ Try to get rid of these rumors completely before they harm someone._

As always he was surprised by Akkarin's thought, which appeared suddenly in his mind. Lorlen sensed his displeasure_._

_~ Who? You?_ - he asked.

For a long time Akkarin was silent.

_~ Sonea_ – he sent.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the underground chamber were so low that Akkarin had to bow his head passing through. He straightened right behind them and glanced swiftly at the interior. It was a different place than last time, and yet just the same nondescript.

- You asked for a meeting, Ceryni – he said to the short boy, who was standing in the middle of the room.

- Yes. We have a problem with finding a murderer. Of course, it's a matter of time, but it will take a little longer than usual.

Akkarin looked at him searchingly. Had Thief brought him here just to say something that he could pass on by Takan? But there was something else. He saw it in his worried face.

He had time... He took a few steps into the room. He had a few questions to the Thief himself. He took the hood off and faced Cery again. The boy didn't pull back, but trembled disturbed.  
Akkarin smiled a little. During all these years of cooperation Thief was very careful in dealing with magician. Akkarin thought that it wasn't necessarily from the fear of him, but it was the nature of his job.

- What else? - he asked.

- Sit, please. - The boy pointed to seat at nearby table.

Akkarin shook his head.

- We came across the bodies, which presumably may be victims of the murderer.

- Presumably?

- Men and women were murdered with thrust of a knife in the stomach, but they had also shallow wounds on necks.

- Why didn't the Guards know about it?

- Corpses surfaced in a river. And they were quite fresh.

- He cleaned after himself – Akkarin thought aloud. - Just as I supposed, he is cautious.

If the Thief was right, a slave could have killed many victims so far, whose corpses haven't been found yet.

- I expanded the searching area. My people check each report on more or less suspicious foreigners.

- Very well.

- There is something else... My people have been interviewed by Guild's magicians. I've tried to provide differing information to avoid connection with those murders.

So the failure of Balkan's investigation Akkarin owed to this boy. Not for the first time he appreciated his choice. The Thief thought of everything.

- I'm glad to hear that. Thank you, Ceryni. What do other people think about that incident?

- The Guild's interest has made they think that some magicians escaped from the control of the King. They don't trust magicians and are a bit scared, but no more than of murderer.

- Very interesting - Akkarin muttered.

- Actually, what went wrong then?

Akkarin was surprised by the question. But the Thief had the right to know.

- Everything – he said, recalling Sonea's words.

_Everything went on not as we expected. _He smiled slightly.

- He noticed that I didn't come alone and withdrew from the fight. Unfortunately, he caused a lot of confusion.

- You brought Sonea with you. Again - he said.

Had he sensed the anger in his voice? Previously, he said the Thief that he didn't intend to involve Sonea any longer, but it turned out differently. Has Thief thought that the magician didn't keep his promise? Or was it something else?

Maybe he knew what occurred between them in the lane. Of course he knew. His man had to tell him what he saw.

He scrutinized Cery. Thief was looking him straight in the eye with an unshakable serenity. Akkarin hoped Sonea's friend didn't believe that he had used his own novice. Although, if he found himself in his place, he would have doubts too. In Lord Warin's mind he saw how it all looked like.

Nevertheless, it was a matter between him and Sonea. He shouldn't excuse himself to the Thief.

He raised his chin up.

- Yes. It was necessary - he said.

- Does it mean that Sonea will take part in it the fights from now?

- I have no such intentions. I'm not going to expose her to risk when there is no such need, but I had to show her few things.

For a moment they were looking at each other in silence, until Cery understood that he will not obtain any promises from Akkarin.

- Is there anything else?

- No, thank you for coming. - The Thief nodded, satisfied.

Akkarin pulled out a pouch from coat pocket and laid on the table. It was filled more than usual. Complications required special attention.

- Try to find him as soon as possible - he said on leaving and disappeared behind the door.

The boy who was to accompany him sprang to his feet as soon as he spotted him. Akkarin followed him, hoping that the guide will not delay. He wanted to return to the Residence immediately.

So spy gets stronger, he thought grimly, coming back to the conversation with a Thief. With frustration he realized that he didn't know how strong by this time Shachakan might become.

Is his own power enough? After all, he have just assistance of Takan and Sonea.

Sonea...

Taking power from her became harder for the fear that novice will sense his emotions. The very thought of her roused in him a feeling that he expected to experience never again.

And to which I have to accustom, he added grimly.

This battle had been lost long ago. Until the recent outing to the slums he tried at least not to show his affection, but in the lane when he brushed against her consciousness and he felt her desire, he lost self-control.

He could have been wrong that Sonea will never feel anything for him. But the hope which induced that thought made him feel even worse. He shouldn't have allowed himself to kiss her, he shouldn't have touched her that way. Even if Sonea...

They simply could not afford to break another law of Guild. In addition, magicians' interest in Sonea bothered him, but it was a trifle compared with Lorlen's guesswork. More irritated he drove away those thoughts and focused on the way back.

He sent the boy back when he found himself in familiar surroundings. He took off the protective barrier and put three more behind. Soon after he entered an underground chamber in the Residence.

Sonea bedroom's door was slightly open, and delicate light illuminated interior. Although it was late, she haven't slept yet. Trying not to make a noise, he went to his room.

Not a moment passed as Takan appeared, a bowl filled with water in his hand. He placed it beside the window and left the room without saying a word.

Akkarin took the cloak off, pulled his shirt over head and leaned over the water. He felt he becomes more and more tired. For a moment he wondered whether to use the healing power, but he pushed that thought aside. Recently he hardly slept. He should finally rest.

Behind his back he heard the steps.

- Where were you?

It wasn't Takan but Sonea burst into his room, and her voice was saturated with anger. Just a few days ago he would rebuked her for such tone, now her firmness only amused him.

He turned to her.

She looked like she had just got up from bed, and her shirt didn't leave much to imagination.  
He turned his back on her, toward the window again and focused attention on a white linen lying right next to the bowl. He laughed at his behavior inside.

- I had a meeting - he managed to call for a neutral tone of voice.

- In the slums - she said accusingly.

- Yes.

- Why didn't you take me with you?

He bent over the bowl and splashed his face with cold water, then rubbed his neck with wet linen, trying to cool irritation, which swelled in him.

Why had she to make it more difficult?

- Akkarin, if it's because of… that in the slums we...

- There was no such need - he said in a tone harsher than he intended.

Avoiding the topic was not wise.

He turned around, trying to be careful not to shift his gaze somewhere beyond her face. But he hadn't encountered her eyes. She stood with head lowered and stared at the floor. He noticed that her cheeks blushed.

- I do not see the need for exposing you to danger, if it is not necessary.

- You was supposed to teach me. I was supposed to help you - she said quietly.

- You've already know everything you need to know in case you have to replace me. Besides, I've decided you should learn more before you start helping in a real fight - he explained. - You should go to sleep - he added gentler.

She glanced at him once. He froze, noting the disappointment in her eyes. He had a great desire to approach and take her in his arms, he stopped at the last moment and turned to the window.

- Of course, High Lord – she said, emphasizing his title.

He winced as he heard the official words from her mouth. She did it deliberately, as if she knew that it would annoy him.

He heard crack of closing doors. Tonight I will not sleep well too, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

As every morning Sonea opened the door cautiously and slipped quietly from the room. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. Going down the stairs, she noticed with corner of her eye a black figure sitting in a chair in the living room.

She hesitated. What was he doing here at this hour? He should have slept. She couldn't remember if she ever met him so early in the morning. She realized that she stands still, so she forced her legs to walk.

Akkarin stirred, noticing her presence.

- High Lord. - She bowed her head, without even looking at him.

- Sonea. – He began to rise from chair.

She accelerated pace and… she breathed a sigh of relief when she found herself behind the door. Yesterday's conversation did not go too well. She felt bitterness that he pushed her from fighting the spies. She knew perfectly well what was the cause.

She rubbed her shoulders, when humid morning air wrapped around her then she enjoyed the thought of warm bath. Sonea ran a path leading to the baths to warm up a little. She stumbled, when she saw a sudden stir in a nearby alley.

_Rothen._ She stopped in surprise.

He approached her hurriedly. With a slight fear she realized what kind of questions she will have to face now. After a moment, remorse that she wasn't pleased at his sight seized her.  
- How are you, Rothen? – She forced herself to smile.

- Very well, Sonea.

His wrinkled face looked tired.

- You look as if you haven't been sleeping for a long time. You are worrying too much, Rothen.

- I have of who. - He smiled wanly. - I heard that Akkarin is giving you private lessons.

She felt a tightness in the stomach.

- Yes. But only once a week - she said.

His face clouded, and again he looked fatigued. She began to worry about his health. Akkarin should tell him the truth. If Rothen knew the reason why he practiced black magic, he could stop to worry about her constantly.

- Lessons are not that bad - she said to calm him a little, but her words have produced the opposite effect. He frowned and glanced at her with eyes full of sadness.

She lowered her head, fearing that he will read something from her eyes.

- Did he hurt you in some way?

- No, Rothen. You know that I am not in danger as long as I am obedient.

- And you are obidient... - His voice was saturated with regret.

Sonea frowned, wondering where he is heading for. Could he guessed something? Was he disappointed with her?

- Has he touched you in some other way?

She didn't expect such questions not at all.

- Other? – she asked and soon she regretted that the word came out of her mouth, realizing what he meant.

- In a way he should not - he added, although she did not need any more explanations.

Rothen suspected that Akkarin was forcing her for his own pleasure and that Sonea was making sacrifices, allowing him to do so.

- Rothen! – she hissed, disbelieving.

How could it come to his mind at all? Where did he get the idea? If she hadn't been so shocked by the question, she probably would have blushed.

She watched in slow motion as his face changes to embarrassment.

- I'm sorry. I just heard from others that...

Rothen's skin suddenly turned pale. He was looking into the distance, somewhere over her shoulder terrified.

She followed his gaze. On the path she recognized Akkarin. His attitude: he stood, feet slightly spread, arms folded on his chest and he was looking at them with narrowed eyes, testified about his dissatisfaction with the discovery.

What's he doing here? He had to leave the Residence just after her. Could have he gone after her? Maybe he regretted yesterday's words and wanted to cancel it. If so, he had to obviously changed his mind. She grimaced at the thought that Akkarin would have another reason to be displeased.

She remembered Rothen. He still stood petrified, but colors were slowly returning on his face. He looked at her, eyes wide-opened.

- I have to talk to him – he said with hoarse voice. - I have to explain that it was me who had broken a ban.

- No, Rothen. – She grabbed his hand, because he started to walk towards Akkarin. - He won't harm me. Neither you. Only let's no longer put his patience to the test.

He looked at her unconvinced.

- Everything will be fine, Rothen - she whispered.

She slipped out and undertook an interrupted journey to the baths. She felt bad that she left Rothen with an even greater luggage of worries.

She turned over her shoulder. Her ex-mentor was where she left him, but the magician in black robes was no longer anywhere in sight. With relief, she found that Akkarin decided not to speak with Rothen.

Morning classes finished quickly, then she went to the gardens during afternoon break. Many novices had chosen just like she had to take advantage of a warm day, therefore, she had troubles with finding a free place.

Finally she sat on a little sheltered bench and immediately she understood why it was empty. Acute sun shone directly on her. She overshadowed eyes with her hand and leaned over a book.

Sonea felt relieved when shadow protected her from the heat. After a moment she lifted her head, realizing that something was wrong. The heart started to beat faster in her chest at the sight of Akkarin standing over her.

- What did you talk with Rothen about? - The tone of his voice was sharp and it was not quiet.

She looked around anxiously. Someone might have heard him and acknowledged the question all too interesting. She realized that they were surrounded by sound-barrier. Of course, she laughed inside, Akkarin always thinks about everything.

- He wanted to know how I feel.

She turned to look at the magician, but Akkarin was just a dark shape on bright background.

- Was it the reason, he sneaked into the garden in the morning and waited for you, hidden in a thicket? – he asked, a voice filled with sarcasm.

- He was worrying about me.

- Why?

- You know, why.

- Why has he decided to break the ban.

- I think he noticed that something has changed - she said quietly.

- What was he asking you about?

She blushed, remembering a conjectures made by Rothen. She didn't have the courage to tell them to Akkarin.

- From your reaction, I conclude that the questions were actually interesting - he said coldly.

She grimaced at his tone. The man who stood before her now reminded her of Akkarin, whom she hated for so long.

- Sonea, answer me – he said commanding.

She jumped up from her seat. Akkarin didn't stir.

- This time he did not ask for anything that would have interested you - she said angrily.

- So there were _more times_?

She realized she said too much. She felt guilty. She should have told him about the previous meeting with Rothen.

- How often have you met? – he asked with resignation in his voice.

- Stop it! - she cried. - He just misses me. As I miss him - she added quietly.

Akkarin was silent for a long time.

- Sonea, I have to know what Rothen is thinking. If he is planning to reveal me...

She moved over to see him better.

- You don't have to worry. He has no plans. He is just afraid you will do some harm to me.

He frowned thoughtfully and then he looked at her. Her heart accelerated under the influence of his gaze. Suddenly she wanted to overcome these few steps to kiss him and with fear she realized how much she forgot herself. They were not alone in the garden.

- I'm sorry that I separated you. I had to - he said gently.

She felt bump growing in her throat.

- I know you had to - she whispered. - Let him know. We should tell him.

- No. The risk is too great.

- Rothen will understand - she said almost pleadingly.

Akkarin shook his head.

- This is not the place for this conversation, Sonea. We attract too much attention.

She looked around and didn't notice anything unusual in the behavior of magicians.

- I get strange looks for some time now. I don't understand what they meant. - She shrugged her shoulders.

The High Lord was watching older Alchemists that strolled near.

- Magicians like to gossip – he said little mockingly, but then he greeted magicians with a nod. – My intervention at the arena and the fact that I undertook your teaching aroused their interest. And of course your illusion. - He chuckled.

Her heart sank, but the head filled with thousand thoughts at once. Akkarin knew. He knew about the illusion. He must also be aware of her feelings. Was it what Rothen meant? Has he talked about an illusion? Or the rumors?

- It would appear that they have more interesting topics for conversation now. - Akkarin continued to watch magicians.

_How could it amuse Akkarin?_

Finally, he looked at her. He raised his eyebrows slightly and then looked again as if seeing her for the first time.

- Let them think what they want – she said. Anger in her voice surprised even herself.

Suddenly she wanted to escape. Material of her robe brushed the Akkarin's robe when she passed. His hand touched her hand and tightened for a moment on her fingers.

- Sonea - he said quietly. She did not know how he did it, but in one word he included everything: a warning and a plea.

She hesitated, but realized that if she just don't go away, her emotions will explode.

- Let me out - she whispered.

The sound-barrier disappeared. Sonea sent a hard look to one of the magicians, who dared to look at her with a stupid smile on face, then she headed for the University, not looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

**AU:** A lot of thanks to my beta **Rags2Riches****. You did a great job!** Enjoy! : )

- We are closing – the librarian called loud. Sonea reluctantly rose from her seat and went to the exit.

She stopped on the stairs of the University and looked around. The sun had just set and the sky in the west still sparkled all the shades of scarlet. The grim shape of Residence drew her thoughts.

She could not go back yet. Before she could face Akkarin, she had to cope with all of her emotions, with which she ran an internal battle a whole day. He might have known by her face that she wanted too much from him.

And then he would avoid her even more. Already, it was hard to endure his cold looks and it didn't help that she kept catching him on all the thoughtful glances, which he tried to hide from her. She would give anything to know what he thought. And yet she was afraid of that most in the world.

She still felt an itching on her hand where he clenched her fingers today. The way he pronounced her name before she escaped from the garden didn't give her any peace. She reprimanded herself, but still couldn't fight the hope that conversation woke up. Why does it have to be so difficult?

Half-consciously she made her way towards the garden. Between the green shapes of evenly clipped hedges it was dark, and the silence pricked her ears. With power of will she created a small sphere of light and lifted it over her head. She found the same bench that she occupied during the afternoon break and stopped.

There was something unusual about it. When she sat in the garden lit only by a weak glow of her globe she felt like time was running out, while she surrendered herself to the impressions that reached her. She wholly gave herself to the breath of gentle wind, to silent sounds of crickets, which were audible everywhere around. In the end she came upon the harmony she wanted so eagerly for many days. She took a deep breath, enjoying the crisp air and... Suddenly she was elsewhere.

Her mind filled with names that resembled the titles of books on magic, before she realized that she is looking at Akkarin's collection in his private library.

~ Sonea? - She heard a thought tinged by concern.

Akkarin had used her blood gem. She sensed that he was waiting, but she couldn't get away from the images that flashed before her eyes. Access into his mind fascinated and terrified her at the same time. She watched amazed as his gaze moves over the spines of books, and Akkarin repeats their titles in his mind. She understood why he was doing it and how difficult it was for him to focus on this activity. His apprehension was increasing.

~ Sonea? Where are you? – He reiterated the call.

She choked, gasping for air, because the force of anxiety was almost overwhelming. Akkarin worried about her. He was really worried.

Sonea sobered up enough to focus on a garden and sent the image immediately. She hoped that she didn't show anything from the deeper feelings. She caught a shadow of relief, before the presence of Akkarin's mind disappeared completely.

She found herself in the garden again. Alone.

Full of hope she rose from the bench. Akkarin worried about her. He was waiting for her. It seemed also that he was trying not to allow her to read out some uninvited thoughts from his mind. What he wanted to hide from her?

She swayed when the image of library flooded back before her eyes.

_~ Came back to the Residence. Now._ - This time Sonea sensed an obvious disapproval.

Darkness surrounded her. She realized that she had lost control of the sphere of light, so she reached for the magic once more. But even the warmth of light couldn't send away the unpleasant feeling that Akkarin would be cold and distant again.

She began to walk toward the residence, but soon she turned into a run. The relief that she found in the garden turned into a deep unease, caused by Akkarin's anger.

She hesitated at the door. Akkarin was probably waiting for her in the lounge. It was better to deal with his displeasure and have it over with.

She put her hand on the doorknob and the door opened under the pressure, but Akkarin wasn't in the chair, which he usually occupied. The Residence was lit a little, but there was disturbing silence. He is probably in the library, she decided, recalling the images received by the ring.

Sonea headed toward the staircase and started climbing up to the second floor.

In the glow of light on the peak a shadow moved. Her eyes widened, recognizing the magician in black robes. Akkarin sat on the last step in a relaxed pose. In his hand she saw the flash of red. He held her blood ring.

She lowered head quickly to take a moment to calm down before she faced his rage. Slowly she shuffled her feet forward. Akkarin didn't say a word, didn't even stir. He waited.

In the end she had to look at him. With relief, she saw that there was no anger on his face. He looked tired, but his dark eyes followed her every move. She had no chance of slipping next to him without conversation. He crossed the way effectively.

When she was only a few steps away, he stirred suddenly, as if he wanted to get up. The sudden movement startled her and her foot slid on the step.

Sonea waved her arms, trying to regain her balance. Some power rested on her back and pushed her forward, but the force was so great that instead of standing firmly on her feet, the girl fell forward, straight into Akkarin's arms.

She landed on him, smashing her knees painfully on the edge of the last step. He hit his back against the floor, but still held her firmly.

Lying on him she felt a fierce desire to laugh. As a precaution, she nestled face in his shoulder, but she burst out laughing when she began to choke from the restrained giggle.

Akkarin had waited patiently until she calmed down.

- You are careless, Sonea. Again. - He said gently.

She felt a tickle in stomach at the sound of her name from his lips.

She took a deep breath and released the air with a sigh. Then the awkwardness of the situation came to her. While her calves hung in the air behind the edge of stairs, the rest of the body leaned on Akkarin. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, and through the garment's material she sensed the warmth of his hands; one on her back, while other on her hip. She could hear his heart beating as fast as hers. She moved slightly and his hand slipped lower. She felt a pleasurable tingling in the area.

Akkarin pulled her up a little. She had to grit her teeth, not to show how his body works on her. She should get up but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Her head was spinning from his smell. It was so good to be in his arms again. She devoured this moment.

Sonea didn't know, how much it took, until she finally put hands on both sides of his chest, and pushed in to stand up. Akkarin's arms stiffened more, as if he didn't want to allow her to go, but after a while he released the pressure. His hands slipped over her back and fell to the floor. She raised herself enough to look at him.

His eyes were closed, however she could sense the tension in his entire body. His face caught all her attention. For the first time she had the opportunity to look at him closely. Previously, the way she saw Akkarin was overshadowed by fear, now she understood why novices in the library were so enchanted with his appearance. She greedily absorbed his features through her eyes, trying to carve them precisely in mind.

The corners of Akkarin's mouth twitched up before he opened eyes. His gaze slid down her face and stopped at her lips. She leaned over him and gently brushed his mouth.

He accepted the kiss hungrily. With relief, she noted that his arms were tightening back on her body. Akkarin drew her closer so that she found herself back on him. He entwined his hand in her hair and pushed on her head to crush her lips even more. Heat waves swept through her body when she felt his hand wandering along the spine, lower and lower.

They broke off from each other to catch a breath, but soon she found his mouth again. He put hands on her hips and moved her as if he wanted to match their bodies perfectly.

Thighs to thighs, hips to hips.

Sonea uttered a sound somewhere between a moan and sigh. Akkarin's lips stopped motionless.

She lifted her head to look at him. He stared at her a bit amazed.

- This is wrong - he said quietly, and quite unconvincingly.

- Why? – she asked, surprised. – We both want it.

- Yes, but... - He took a deep breath and released a little hand's pressure on her waist.- We should not do this.

She narrowed her eyes, completely disagreeing with him.

- You are so young, Sonea. I'm older than you ... Thirteen years older.

She smiled.

- Such age difference does not matter in the Houses. It doesn't matter for me.

- You are my novice.

She sighed. It would be harder to convince him than she had expected a little while ago.

- It wasn't your deliberate choice - she said.

He laughed shortly.

- But I undertook this task. Consciously, Sonea.

The tone in which he said her name sent shivers down to the base of her spine. His lips seemed to be so close to her own. Almost involuntarily she leaned toward them. She had no intention of giving up so quickly. She wanted to show him that there was no reason that they couldn't be together.

With one swift movement he turned to the side so that she found herself on back on the floor, his face hung just above her. Concerned about the look in his eyes, she raised her hand and touched his jaw line with the fingertip.

- Stop that, Sonea. I'm your guardian. - His voice took on a sharp tone.

She retreated her hand.

- I don't care - she said, heart beating soundly in her chest.

- But I do. I should not even think about what I'm doing at this moment - he said a little hoarse voice. - If the Guild found out...

- Since when do you care about the Guild's laws? – She asked in a loud voice, and immediately regretted her angry words, because Akkarin's eyes darkened dangerously.

- Forgive me - she said, before he opened his mouth. – It's just… In this house nothing is as it should be. Why couldn't we...

His expression softened.

- It would not be fair to you.

She shook her head, not understanding.

- I don't want you to have to bear another secret. The Guild cannot know about this.

- I understand - she said quietly. – It would rise to a scandal.

- A scandal is insufficient term - he chuckled.

Sonea smiled.

He lay back down next to her.

- In the long run, lying is very tiring - he said, and she realized that he knew what he was talking about.

She turned head sideways to see him. His hair was a little tousled. She'd rather not to guess as she looked like.

- Nonetheless I'm doing it all the time. It's difficult to lie to Rothen, but I know it's necessary at the moment - she whispered, suddenly aware of the silence filled the Residence.

- It's not the same. One thoughtless gesture, one inappropriate glance...

- I know.

Silence fell for a long time, but Sonea felt elated, a heavy stone melted away from her heart.

- It's a little uncomfortable here - she said smiling.

- I didn't notice. - He laughed, but got up and stretched out hand to her. She took help and raised herself to feet. He pulled her to him.

This kiss was different. Akkarin brushed her lips gently and unhurriedly, as if he felt peace at least, as if he didn't have to hurry anymore, because he reconciled to the inevitable.

The door to her room was behind her back. Sonea sent a beam of power, the door opened with a quiet crack. She turned around and pulled Akkarin behind. He hesitated at the doorstep.

She looked at him enquiringly.

- I should not come in - he chuckled.

She approached him slowly, looking at him searchingly. Has he changed his mind again? He threw a glimpse at the bed and then she realized. She felt like heat pours over body and arises by blushes on her cheeks.

Akkarin laughed briefly and gently took her face in his hands, he stroked her cheek with a finger, then leaned over and kissed her.

Akkarin tore off his mouth too quickly, he stand up and took a step back as if he wanted to leave.  
She had no intention of letting him go, she couldn't bear the thought that they might separate now. She wished he stayed a moment longer. Not just a moment... She wanted him.  
Sonea grabbed a robe on his chest and pulled Akkarin to herself. He smiled mischievously.

After a while she was already in his arms.

His lips melted hers with such force that she moaned surprised by his desire, then she embraced his neck. Akkarin pulled her to him even closer. So close, she was under the impression that between their bodies left no place even on the air.

He allowed his hands to touch her body in places where previously the access was prohibited, and everywhere he touched her appeared the fire. Robe slipped from her shoulders, when he untied ribbons. He helped it to fall to the ground and she began to grope for bonds of Akkarin's clothes.

His lips moved up the line of her jaw to her neck. She turned her head to one side, craving for more, and realized they were lying on the bed.

She smiled at the discovery. His mouth and hands were doing such things to her that she didn't even notice the change.

Akkarin helped her get rid of his robe. His skin was warm but yet Sonea trembled, when his naked body touched hers.

He looked at her with black eyes. She felt his rapid breathing is mixing with her own burning breath.

Irresistible desire to touch his mouth appeared in her mind. She reached out her hand. His lips were moist and slightly swollen from the kisses.

- Sonea... - he whispered, without taking his eyes from her.

Suddenly she understood that he is hesitating. She entwined hand in his hair and pulled his head to kiss him. His naked body brushed against hers, causing a delicious shiver. And then she completely immersed herself in pleasure, no longer thinking about anything else.

A sudden thump woke her, then she heard a sharp sound of breaking glass. She jumped up wide awake. Her heart was pounding with unknown fear.

Akkarin stood by the bed with his hand reached out to the door. The first rays of the sun penetrated the window curtain and then were gently gleaming on magician's naked body. She felt her face flushed when she remembered the events of last night.

Akkarin looked at her and nodded toward the door. There was something like warning in his eyes. She focused all her attention on the area, which he pointed out, and then she heard the quiet muttering of servant, the twang of broken glass. She widened eyes frightened of the presence of women behind the door.

Viola must have broken her morning cup of raka. Was the reason that she noticed Akkarin in her bed?

Cold shiver spilled in her body when the handle turned up. But the door remained closed.

- Sonea. Open the door - she said, knocking loudly.

Sonea were shifting her gaze from Akkarin then back to the door, not knowing what to do.

The first signs of irritation appeared on magician's face.

- Sonea. Are you well? – servant cried.

If a woman saw him, she wouldn't bang on the door so insistently.

- Make something up. - The more she read the words from Akkarin's lips than she heard them.

- Leave me alone - she said to the servant and grimaced as she heard how unconvincingly her voice sounded.

Akkarin looked resigned.

- What happened? Let me in, please. - Viola seemed to be concerned.

- Go away. I'm not going anywhere today - Sonea mumbled in reply.

- Are you ill? I'm sure that the High Lord will not have anything against if you stay in bed, but let me just bring you something warm to drink. And I have to take your clothes to wash. Let me in just for a moment.

The Servant's unexpected stubbornness made Sonea speechless. She opened her mouth, but she did not know what else to say to get rid of Viola.

She heard another loud pounding on the door.

Akkarin folded arms on his chest and fixed his importunate eyes in her. His nudity totally didn't fit the attitude that he wished to achieve, and he must have realized that too, because he spread his arms just after a moment.

She snorted with laughter suddenly amused, but quickly masked chuckle with coughing.

Akkarin's black robes flew through the room and landed in his hand, although she noted that the corners of his mouth twitched upward.

Pounding on the door increased.

- Go away, I do not want to see you. I want to sleep – Sonea shouted.

She grimaced that she had to treat a servant so badly. Her relationship with Viola, was not one of the warmest, it could be described as rather aloof. She regretted to understand that from now on her servant will have no sympathy.

- You will wake up the High Lord. - She heard the voice of Takan, and realized with shame that Akkarin's servant came to help.

Viola muttered something in reply. After a moment Sonea heard the creaking noises of stairs.  
She fell on the pillow with a feeling of relief in her heart. But immediately she focused attention on black-robed magician. He made circles in the room, his grim face raised her concern more and more.

- You have forgotten to warn that the servant comes so early - he said. - Fortunately, I was no longer asleep and I could have closed the door before her nose.

- She didn't notice anything.

Akkarin stopped abruptly and picked up something from the floor. Her brown novice's robe landed on bed. Emotions that flitted through his face made she felt pressure in her heart. He shifted look at her. It seemed quiet, but the way he clenched lips didn't prophesy anything good.  
- Yes, this time - he said. - Sonea, we can't afford to Guild found out about it.

- We will be careful - she whispered.

- Just like today? - He laughed sarcastically. - You do not understand, Sonea. The Guild's law in this case is unambiguous.

She pulled up legs under her chin and wrapped the blanket tighter.

- You could lose the position of High Lord? – She asked quietly.

- I do not think so - he said. - However, I would have lost your apprenticeship.

The shadow flashed across Akkarin's face.

- But it's not what's important... – he paused, looking at her with serious eyes. - If any suspicions appeared, and I, and you would have to refuse to participate in mind-reading.

Although in this case, it would not be necessary, because the testimonies of your servant would have provided undeniable evidence. I would have lost your apprenticeship and trust of magicians. Lorlen would know already that I am no longer threat for you. And Rothen... – He turned eyes with a sigh. - Rothen would have thought that I forced you, and certainly he would have done something stupid. And then everything would roll rapidly. I couldn't fight the spies any longer. Kyralia would stand in the face of danger of Ichani's invasion. Good of the Guild depends on me. On us, Sonea.

- Akkarin... - she said pleading.

- There are more important things than that - he said firmly.

She felt her heart breaking. How he imagined that after what had happened she would live next door to him?

- If your feelings won't change, for two years, when you finish school, I'll try to make it more possible.

- And your feelings? - She asked, immediately regretting it. One ill-considered question forced him to declare himself.

An awkward silence fell between them. Akkarin's expression was inscrutable. His silence began to wake up annoyance in her.

- I am able to control it. I'm good at hiding emotions - he said finally.

- Of course you are - she hissed angrily.

She threw the blanket and reached for her clothes. He looked away.

- I regret that there is no other way, Sonea - he said quietly and walked out, closing the door behind him.

She didn't want to admit to herself, but deep inside she knew that Akkarin was right. Only why did he always have to think rationally? She regretted that she couldn't control her feelings like he did. She fell back on the bed, hoping that sleep will bring a solution.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: New version. Thanks to my beta reader. You did a great job (as always) : )

Lorlen stared at Jerrik and nodded from time to time, pretending to listen to his tale of the inappropriate behavior of one of the younger novices, though his thoughts were really elsewhere.  
- High Lord. – The unexpected energy in the usual monotone behavior of Lord Jerrik attracted the Administrator's attention.

Lorlen turned to the figure in black robes, which had suddenly appeared behind his back.  
Akkarin greeted Jerrik and turned his eyes to Lorlen.

- I would like to discuss one more thing with you, Administrator – he said formally, in a dangerously serious tone.

- I am just going back to my Office - Lorlen said, feeling relieved that he had an excuse to finish the conversation with Jerrik.

- Then I will escort you - said the High Lord. - Goodbye, Rector Jerrik.

The magician turned and walked towards the cabinet, knowing that Lorlen would catch up with him soon.

Lorlen apologized to Jerrik in a hurry and joined the black magician, wondering if he really should have been pleased that he had escaped from him.

Akkarin was silent and only occasionally answered with greetings, because the corridor was besieged by magicians and novices waiting for evening classes. Apparently it was not a conversation that he wanted to start in the presence of witnesses.

Lorlen hesitated, when High Lord turned sharply to the right and began to climb the stairs. He noted that Akkarin's attention was on two novices. As far as he remembered, they attended classes with Sonea. After a moment he gained confidence when his ears picked up her name.

- So Sonea won't go with us? - Asked the first of the boys.

- Of course not. She turned Seno down. For the second time. - Laughed the lower one.

The High Lord followed them up the stairs like a shadow, but the youths were too busy talking to notice it. Lorlen kept right next to Akkarin's shoulder, trying to move quietly, but the Administrator's robes rustled at every movement in contrast to the black magician's robes. It seemed that even the stairs didn't creak beneath him, as though he had had years of experience in sneaking up secretly.

He listened more intently to the conversation, wondering what occupied Akkarin's interest.

- What did she say?

- That she has a scheduled lesson with the High Lord. - The lower one of the novices sighed.

The Administrator glanced at the magician by his side. Akkarin clenched his lips as if he restrained a grin.

- Perhaps she didn't give him a brush-off, just really need to learn - wondered the latter.

- In that case... I don't envy her.

- Neither do I. It's cruel that he forces her to study even on Free Days.

- As a matter of fact, he is appalling. How does she stand him?

- I don't know and I would never want to be his novice.

- Neither would I, if I had to ask him for permission for each dismissal.

Both youths nodded heads in agreement. Lorlen didn't know whether to feel compassion or amusement at the thought of what would be their embarrassment when they realize who is going behind them.

- Do you think Seno will try again next week?

- Why? Do you think she would have accepted an invitation from you? – The lower boy giggled.

- It was you who wanted to invite her. Admit it! - The Novice on the right stabbed his friend in the arm until he staggered from the impact.

- You wanted to too. - The second wasn't owed too long, giving a nudge in the ribs.

Sudden confusion created by the novices forced the magicians to stop on the stairs. Lorlen smiled to himself, but then cleared his throat, because the friendly quarrel was transforming into a struggle.

The youths turned their heads and froze, surprised by the presence of black-robed magician behind theirs backs. Their faces rapidly assumed a look of white linen.

- High Lord – They said breathing out, almost inaudibly.

Akkarin barely noticeably nodded, staring at them with serious eyes. His face expressed no emotions, but his silence seemed to frighten the future magicians even more.

- You are not going to die of fear on the stairs? – The High Lord said eventually, because the boys didn't look as if they had any intention to move.

The lower one denied by shaking his head vigorously, but the second recovered enough to let the magicians pass. Lorlen sighed. Why Akkarin could intimidate them by his very presence? And not just novices...

The High Lord took a step forward, but hesitated after a moment and shifted his gaze back to the frightened youths.

- Where were you intending to invite my novice? - He asked.

- It's not us. It was Seno. – The lower one explained.

- To the horse racing - the second boy said at the same time.

The corners of Akkarin's mouth twitched upwards, but after a moment the magician just passed by the novices and resumed his climbing. Lorlen once again looked at the faces of the boys, trying to remember them. He guessed that the next time that they denounce reckless words addressed to one of the magicians they would check a couple of times who could listen to them before they do.

Akkarin turned at the top of the stairs, waiting for Lorlen to join him. He seemed very pleased with himself.

- I was going to my Office - Lorlen reminded, realizing that they are heading in a different direction.

- Very well... you will go a roundabout route - Akkarin joked.

There were fewer people on this floor, so Lorlen dared to speak.

- It's looks like Sonea has finally gained the acceptance of the other novices. They seem to be interested in her - he said cautiously, wondering if Akkarin would even care how the others perceive his novice.

- Not only them - he muttered. - Sonea has raised too much attention lately.

Lorlen understood what Akkarin is speaking about and it was clear that he was not pleased with the excessive hype around his novice.

- I don't know how they could think that Sonea has a crush on... – he said, before he realized what he done.

He grimaced. And then he remembered that it didn't matter that he didn't finish the thought out loud, the black magician knew exactly what he meant.

He looked at High Lord, but Akkarin's thoughtful eyes stared straight ahead.

Lorlen sighed. He just couldn't hide the fact that the rumors, which had circulated around Sonea, surprised him. He didn't understand how magicians could believe that the novice was infatuated in her mentor. If they knew the circumstances under which Sonea's apprenticeship passed into the hands of the High Lord...

Akkarin turned his head abruptly towards him, however he looked amused.

- Yes - he said. – If they knew the truth, they would be terrified, wouldn't they, my friend?

Lorlen felt a cold shiver on the back.

- What are you going to do? - He asked.

- You realize how unlikely it is. – A Slight smile came to his lips. - Any intervention on my part will only provoke additional gossip, therefore I have no intention of doing anything about it.

- The Magicians will lose interest when Ambassador Dannyl brings the Rouge back from Elyne.

- I'm counting on it.

- But some wonder if these rumors appeared to divert attention from the incident in the slums.

- And what do you think? - Akkarin looked at Lorlen with interest.

- It might be a smart move. It is worth it to think about from whom they flowed - he said, trying to read something from his face, because he still wasn't convinced that Akkarin hadn't been involved in the fighting in the slums.

- Indeed.

- High Lord, Administrator. - Lorlen heard a familiar voice behind.

He turned to the Alchemist, anticipating complications.

- Lord Rothen – Akkarin greeted the magician.

Lorlen seemed that a shadow of dissatisfaction have slipped on his face.

- Can I talk to you, High Lord? – Rothen said.

His face was strained and tired, as if he few days intended to ask this question. He realized that the days when Lorlen respond with the same fear to Akkarin's presence were gone long ago. Sometimes he even forgot that friend practiced forbidden magic.

The High Lord looked at Rothen with a mysterious gaze. For a moment the Administrator had the impression that Akkarin would decline.

- Very well. We are just going on the roof of the University. You can join us.

Lorlen was curious what forced Rothen to talk with Akkarin and yet he was afraid of being witness to this conversation, but apparently Akkarin wanted his presence during the exchange. He wondered whether Rothen would blame him for the harsh manner that he treated him the Night Room.

A cool breeze whistled unpleasantly in his ears, when he entered the roof of the University. The Administrator smoothed out his robe and wondered for a moment whether to recall the shield, but rejected the idea because the wind died down just as suddenly as it had appeared.

High Lord came to the edge of the roof and looked around, then went on unhurriedly and stopped on the sideline in a place where an excellent view on the Guild's lands extended.  
Rothen glanced at the Administrator with eyes full of questions that Lorlen couldn't answer. He shrugged his shoulders and quickly joined Akkarin's side. Distant details of the landscape which could he captured under a clear sky, such as today, has always fascinated him.

The Black magician pointed on the horizon.

- How has the building of the watchtower the progressed?

- The tower is still causing misunderstandings. Lord Davin has lately introduced modifications to the plans. That was met with even greater reluctance of Lord Peakin, but I think it is all going in the right direction - Lorlen said.

He didn't want to mention in front of the Alchemist how many times he had to settle disputes between the magicians.

Akkarin turned to Rothen satisfied.

- I'm listening, Lord Rothen. What you wanted to talk to me about? And whereas it's just as important as that what you wanted to discuss with Sonea that morning in the garden?

To Lorlen's surprise Rothen's face reddened.

- I... I am…

Akkarin narrowed his eyes, looking searchingly at the magician.

The Administrator frowned, guessing that something happened earlier between the magicians. Could Rothen have broken a prohibition on contacting Sonea? He wouldn't be surprised if it had been caused by rumors aroused in the Night Room. He remembered Rothen's anger.

- _I_ broke a ban, not Sonea – magician said and Lorlen understood that his assumptions were correct.  
- I figured that out - Akkarin said dryly.

- I just wanted to see how she feels – Rothen explained.

- So she said. I suppose I should believe you, however, I must admit that the content of your conversation intrigues me. The very thought triggers such unexpected reactions in people.

Even darker blood washed the Alchemist's face.

Lorlen felt compassion for the magician, and yet he couldn't get rid of curiosity about the details of the Rothen's meeting with the High Lord's novice.

- Sonea was doing well, until... - Akkarin broke off in mid sentence.

The door slammed and it forced Lorlen to glance over his shoulder. Uninvited intruders burst out of the door to the roof. It was a huge surprise when he recognized Sonea, a small figure dressed in brown novice robes.

Step by step, she retreated before a green-robed magician. Before Rothen's son – The Administrator realized.

- Look. I came here, as you wanted – the novice said. - Now you can give me my box.

She stretched out her hand, trying to get back her property, but the young healer was faster. He lifted the case over his head, beyond the range of her arms.

- No, because you will run away - Dorrien laughed.

Sonea was turned her back and Rothen's son seemed to be so focused on the novice, that none of them noticed the presence of other magicians on the roof. The Girl made another attempt to pass by young healer and return to the door, but Dorrien cunningly blocked her way.

Akkarin took a step forward, but stopped undecided. Lorlen noticed that astonishment was mixing with disenchantment on his face. Rothen looked no less surprised, but his eyes hid the fear.

- All novices dream of gaining access to the roof of the University ... - the young magician continued - ...and bringing the girl here to watch the sunset, and you are lucky that you're here second time with me.

Sonea's laughter rang in his ears. Only now he noticed that novice clasped a blue flower tightly in her hand. Dorrien chose the worst possible witnesses to his efforts for the girl, he thought.

- Did you ever see the sun set over the entire city? - Inquired the young man.

- But to the sunset is at least an hour - novice moaned.

- And you thought I will let you go sooner? - Dorrien said, more amused.

Lorlen glanced at High Lord, but on his face there was no longer evidence of the recent surprise, that surprised Lorlen even more than young healer and Sonea's emergence on the roof. Akkarin looked completely calm; he straightened up and crossed his arms across his chest, as if he wasn't going to intervene for the moment.

- Dorrien - Rothen shouted a warning tone, as if suddenly recovered from the dismal torpor.

They turned sharply.

- High Lord, Administrator. - A healer bowed his head respectfully. He looked embarrassed.

- Lord Dorrien – Lorlen greeted him with sustaining smile. – Sonea.

Sonea fixed her surprised look on the High Lord. For a moment, they sized each other up.

- Shouldn't you be in the library at the moment? – Akkarin asked.

Her eyes widened, as if just becoming aware of the presence of other magicians.

- Yes, High Lord – she said in a tense voice, then turned and quickly disappeared behind the door.

Rothen's son mumbled an apology, seeing the High Lord's displeasure, and followed her.  
Akkarin faced them again. On the surface his face was peaceful, but Lorlen saw signs of anger at the manner in which he clenched his lips.

- Your son is much too interested in _my_ novice – he said coldly to Rothen.

The emphasis on the word "my" hadn't escaped Lorlen. He probably wanted to remind the magicians of the reason why Sonea was under his care.

- They became friends before...

- It didn't seem that Sonea want to continue this relationship - Akkarin interrupted.

Lorlen raised eyebrows in surprise, hearing sharp tone of his voice.

- She realizes that she should not. Because of you – Rothen said and immediately scowled, realizing how angrily he sounded.

He looked uncertainly on Akkarin, but the face of the black magician was impassive.

- Talk to your son.

Rothen grimaced again.

- Dorrien knows nothing. He doesn't know that he shouldn't strive for Sonea's attention – he explained regretfully.

Lorlen felt compassion. He remembered well a conversation with Rothen on this topic. In his opinion, every attempt of pulling his son away from any idea, will only mobilize him to try even harder.

Akkarin glanced at Lorlen with curiosity.

- How long Dorrien is going to stay? – He asked after a moment.

- Three days.

- Very well. In that case I will make sure that Sonea is busy during that time – Akkarin said coldly.

- If you will do something to her... - said Rothen, voice breaking.

- Why did you come here, Rothen? What you wanted to talk to me about? – Akkarin asked harshly, not taking his eyes from the Alchemist.

Rothen opened his mouth as if he wished to say something, but hesitated under the unpleasant sight of the black magician.

- What exactly do you teach Sonea? – He eventually asked suspiciously.

- The Art of war – Akkarin said and his face softened a bit.

- Why?

Lorlen cocked his ears interested in the reason, but Akkarin just smiled slightly amused, then turned his head toward an area that stretched over the lands of the Guild. Seeing the crease between his eyebrows, Lorlen understood that he is thinking about the answer, unfortunately, Rothen wasn't as inquiring and considered the High Lord's silence for disrespect.

- If I find out that you forcing her to participate in your dirty rituals... Sonea may seem strong and able to sacrifice, but if you hurt her or if you even touch her in any way, I… I will… - magician threatened.

- You will what? - High Lord stared at older magician with so piercing eyes that even Lorlen felt a cold shiver down his spine.

Akkarin apparently decided to remind them what is at stake.

The Alchemist again looked scared and lost.

- I will not be obliged to keep your secret any more - he whispered.

Lorlen groaned mentally, cursing Rothen's lack of wisdom, but Akkarin surprised him again.

- Sonea is safe with me - he said to Rothen. - You can go now.

The older magician looked like he was relieved, he bowed and withdrew immediately.

High Lord escorted him with a thoughtful sight.

- I have to go. Goodbye, Administrator – he said suddenly.

- But what with the issue you wanted to talk about? - Lorlen asked surprised a little.

- It can wait - he muttered and walked away briskly, leaving Lorlen alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** This excellent correction you owe to Rags2Riches – my lovely beta. Thanks one more time.

Sonea descended from the stairs of the University roof as if in a dream. Actually she felt bogged down in a nightmare, because it couldn't be called otherwise - to meet Akkarin in such circumstances, when she just spent last night with him. Why she had come across him in the presence of people who should never be in the same place at one time?

And yet this stupid flower...

Why did Dorrien have to take her on the roof of the University? Why did she return to the path like the rest of the newcomers? If she had gone the other way, even through the forest, she never would have come across him at all.

After herbal medicine classes she had stayed a little longer, wanting to make sure that she understood the application of one of the plants well. All of the other novices found themselves out of sight long ago when she had gone down the path toward the University. Sonea was in the middle of the road when she heard someone call her name. Surprised she recognized Dorrien's voice.

She looked around, searching for the owner. The magician in green robes broke away from the colorful group of people and came to her with a grin.

- Dorrien, what are you doing here? - She asked, not hiding astonishment.

- Also glad to see you too, Sonea. - He took the case from her hand, in which she kept notes.

She was so surprised that she didn't even think to protest.

- I'm only here for three days. I needed to talk to Lady Vinara of the atypical symptoms of one of the peasants and fill gaps in my medicines - he explained. - And by the way I have the opportunity to visit friends. - He winked at her.

She recalled the smile on the lips and walked down the path.

- How is Rothen? – She asked, taking the opportunity to inquiring after her ex mentor.

- I haven't seen him since I arrived. But it seems to me that you should know better. After all, it's _me_, who lives on the other end of Kyralia.

- I talked with him recently, but briefly - she said, already regretting that she started this topic.

- He complained that you don't have time for anything besides learning. The High Lord must be very ambitious.

Her heart skipped at the mention of Akkarin. She shook her head.

- I had forgotten how beautiful the Guild's gardens are - he laughed aloud, looking around.

She smiled, this time sincerely - they _were_ in a really nice area. The creepers they were surrounded by were plastered with huge blue flowers. Dorrien had to miss the Guild sometimes, she decided.

Sonea stopped, when she noticed an unexpected object hovering in the air in front of her. She looked suspiciously at the blue flower.

Dorrien apparently was waiting until she reached it. During the conversation the hope that her friend had given up on any romantic thoughts of her, germinated in her, but before her eyes she had a proof to the contrary.

She felt that guilt linger like a stone in her stomach. Nevertheless, for Dorrien she had never felt what she felt for Akkarin and she couldn't do anything about it, every moment her thoughts returned to him and their kisses.

- You know that hasynts bloom for only one week, just about this time of year? - He asked.  
She shook her head, not even knowing that the flower is called so.

She tightened her hand on the stem reluctantly.

- Oww... – she hissed. The flower had spikes.

- Show me - The young magician reached for her wrist.

- No, it's all right. – She stretched her cured hand and then carefully embraced the plant, wondering where to hide it.

Regretfully, Sonea realized that she had no such place. Her robe hadn't got any big pockets, and her trunk was in the hands of the healer. Dorrien will be upset, if she simply _lost_ it.

Why had they all decided to take interest in her when she wanted peace and couldn't take her mind off Akkarin? First, Seno invited her to the horse races on a Free Day, and now Dorrien appeared unexpectedly.

- Come on. – The young magician suddenly pulled on her arm. - I want to take you somewhere.

- I can't. I should learn. - She tried to snatch her hand away.

- Come on. You should learn to take a breather - he said. – I won't let you go until I find out what news you have - he added, noting her hesitation.

After a moment she decided that it would be better if she talk to him. And then she would have to give him a hint that she is only interested in a friendship. Sonea followed him, but he took her hand, pretending interest in the plant he gave her.

Before she noticed they had passed through the huge gate of the University, she had depicted him everything she recently learned in classes. She was afraid that this was the only safe topic of conversation.

Dorrien began to climb the stairs. Sonea followed him more and more worried. If Akkarin saw her now, with a flower in her hand... In fact, she had done nothing wrong. So why she feel so bad with it?

- Where are we going? - She asked at last.

- Trust me - he laughed.

Perhaps he wanted to take her to the library.

She felt overwhelmed by the glances from the magicians they passed, and immediately regretted that she hadn't thrown the flower away. She clenched her fist tighter, consciously accepting the pain of spikes piercing the skin.

She frowned when she realized that they didn't go to the library, but there were always less people on the top floor of the University. Her friend stopped before the entrance leading to the roof.

- I'm not going there - she groaned, when he put his hand on the doorknob and the door opened a little.

- Don't you want to know how things are in my village? – He asked with feigned regret in his voice.

- Of course I want to know. But now… I must go back to revising.

- How you want to learn without notes? - He asked, waving the box.

- Give it back. – She held out her hand.

- If you want to get it back, you have to trust me.

Dorrien blocked her way and took a step forward, so she had to get up the stairs not to let him near. He took another step towards her, forcing her to go up the next step.

- Dorrien – she said in a pleading voice.

She wasn't in a mood for such jokes.

- No chance.

Scared that Dorrien will get the idea to kiss her, she glanced at the top of the stairs. She had no choice but to go up.

Once she was on the roof's surface, she turned to the magician, who had just emerged from the door.

- Look. I came here, as you wanted - she said, feeling slightly irritated. - Now you can give me my box.

She was going to slip away without the box, if the magician was going to continue to tease her. She reached out her case, but Dorrien raised the box over his head, smiling widely.

- No, because you will run away - He laughed.

You don't even know how much I want to now, she thought, narrowing her eyes in a warning.

- All novices dream of gaining access to the roof of the University and bringing a girl here to watch the sunset. – He bared his teeth in a mischievous smile. - And you are lucky that you're here a second time with me.

She couldn't stop laughing.

- Did you ever see the sun set over the entire city?

- But to the sunset is in at least an hour - she moaned, horrified by knowledge that Dorrien was going to keep her here so long.

- And you thought I will let you go sooner? – The young Healer asked with even greater amusement.

- Dorrien. - She heard the sharp but well-known voice somewhere nearby.

_Rothen?_ She turned surprised and drowned in Akkarin's eyes. Her heart started beating wildly. His black eyes called back all the memories at once. At the thought of the moment of bliss they had experienced together, she felt a shudder, which spilled from the inside of her belly to the fingertips.

She took in lots off air, trying to contain herself. What was he doing here? Out off the corner of her eye she saw Lorlen and her former mentor next to him.

She knew that she must say something before others notice her confusion, but her mind was blank.

- Shouldn't you be in the library at this moment? – Akkarin asked.

She felt relieved that he had made the decision for her.

She looked at Rothen. Her former mentor watched her anxiously. Why was he here? With Akkarin... She wanted to ask the black magician, but she knew that she couldn't now.

Sonea forced herself to say something, now she couldn't even remember what it was, and quickly fled from the roof.

She was in the middle of the corridor when he caught up.

- That was awkward - Dorrien said quietly.

She could not disagree with him.

- High Lord seems to be a bit possessive about you.

She stopped speechless and looked at him, eyes wide open. _Akkarin? Possessive?_ Had Dorrien noticed something she had missed in Akkarin's behavior?

Once again her thoughts went back to the moment when they were looking at each other on the roof. He seemed so unperturbed, while she fought with all her strength not to show the feelings that have flowed from inside her.

Two years... She would stand next to him and without him for two years. He will forget about her in advance, if he hasn't forgotten yet. He was not jealous at all when he saw her with Dorrien, and yet he had to guess the intentions of the young Healer. He wasn't even displeased with her, as if he didn't care.

She grimaced in pain, but Dorrien had to take it differently, because compassion appeared on his face.

- He is very demanding, am I right?

She nodded, hoping that it would discourage Dorrien for further questions. She wasn't able to talk to him about Akkarin.

- And probably he is not very enjoyable fellow? – He asked after a moment.

- I have to go to the library – she said instead and chose a new direction.

- I'll go with you - he shouted after her. - I also need to look at a few books. There is no professional literature in my village - he laughed, but she couldn't smile.

She would preferred it if Dorrien left her alone, but she couldn't tell him, without explaining why. And she had no energy left for that now.

Together they reached the library. She sat down at the nearest desk, immersed in her thoughts.

- They had to have been discussing something unpleasant. Dad seemed to be tense - Dorrien said, wrongly assessing her nervousness.

She shook her head.

But it was a good question. Why had Akkarin taken Rothen to the roof of the University? After the fear which she had seen on her former mentor's face, she had to acknowledge that Dorrien was right - the conversation couldn't be pleasant. Perhaps Akkarin decided to remind Rothen of not talking to Sonea. Why now?

She felt a rising anger at Akkarin. He should tell him the truth, not intimidate him. She had to find him as soon as possible.

She stood up, wondering what kind of excuse make to her friend, but Dorrien was wincing, glancing over his shoulder. Somehow she knew who he meant.

He walked with a decisive pace toward the magician's library. As usual, his attitude made an imposing impression on the magicians, because in silence although with respect they were effacing from the way.

Sonea never gave it a thought, but they all had to sense his power subconsciously. His penetrating gaze further reinforced an aura of mystery that surrounded him.

He was so different last night when they made love. Sonea felt a tickle in her stomach. Once she wouldn't have believed that he could be so gentle. Once she wouldn't think about him in this way.

Their eyes met for a moment. He did not stop - did not appear here because of her. Of course not.

She felt the anger return.

She made her way to the magician's library, in which he disappeared. She paused at the door for a moment, wondering where he was then she plunged into a dark passage between the shelves. She changed direction when she saw Lord Jullen ahead. Although she sometimes appeared alone in some parts of the library that was inaccessible to the novices, the older magician never divested himself of dissatisfaction from this reason.

The magician in black robes was nowhere in sight.

Perhaps she should have checked the storeroom. It was the only isolated room.

The interior of the store looked just like she remembered. Cabinets and chests were standing against the wall, but between the shelves was a small table. Akkarin was sitting on a chair beside it and was dedicating his full attention to a book, which he turned over in his hands.

He raised his head, when she stopped before him. He had a serious expression on his face and his dark eyes pierced her through.

- Why did you talk to Rothen? – She asked firmly.

Instead of answering, he shifted his gaze to the door.

The creaking floor was the only warning before the librarian's suspicious face appeared from behind the doorframe.

- High Lord? - She heard Jullen's surprised voice. - I thought... - He cleared his throat confused. - I thought Sonea needed my help.

- Thank you for your concern, Lord Jullen, but actually I can take care of my novice myself – Akkarin said smoothly.

If she hadn't been so angry at him, she would have considered his remark as amusing.

- Of course, High Lord. - Jullen bowed.

She could have assumed that the librarian had come to see what she was doing here, and ask her to leave the store.

- One more thing, Lord Jullen. Let no one disturb me - Akkarin added.

When she was sure that the librarian was gone for good, she turned back to the magician. She was so busy checking whether Jullen had already gone, that she didn't notice when Akkarin rose from his chair and approached her.

She had to raise her head to see his face.

- Why did you scare him even more? - She asked quietly, but managed to leave anger still in her voice. – Rothen is already worrying enough.

She wanted him to know that she disapproved of his behavior. Once she would never allow herself for it. Now... At least now she had the right to feel angry.

He put the book on the table.

- He wanted to talk with me - he said, not taking his eyes from her.

She blinked.

- What did he want?

He shook his head slightly with impenetrable expression on his face, after a moment his attention shifted to her hand and the flower, which she still held. It occurred to her that she unconsciously was clenching her fingers on the stem so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Akkarin directed his searching gaze at her.

He didn't think she could have… He thought that? Akkarin was jealous?

He embraced her wrist gently.

Sonea unclenched her fist and the flower disappeared. With surprise she observed the blood flowing out of the minor cuts, which the thorns had left. She felt a tickling sensation when his fingers brushed inner of her palm and she wasn't sure if the itchy skin was caused only by a healing power, which he sent. She closed her eyes, because his touch soothed pain in the hand and intensified the other - in her heart.

He brushed aside a single strand of hair from her face, his fingers ran across her jaw line and went under the chin. He lifted her head gently.

Sonea opened her eyes and they immediately closed, feeling Akkarin's mouth on hers.

Her feet hovered above the ground for a moment. Without tearing his lips from hers, Akkarin sat her on the table and leaned forward even more. She sighed pleased with the relief that his kiss brought with.

- Hush… - he whispered. - Someone might hear us.

She smiled, hearing the instructive tone of his voice. Slowly he kissed the corners of her mouth. She grabbed the robes on his chest and drew him closer, her lips slightly parted, craving for more. Soon she felt as if all the tension that had overwhelmed her body on the roof of the University, or perhaps even earlier, disappeared.

- The High Lord asked not to be disturbed. - They heard Jullen's voice from a distant.

Akkarin broke away from her in a hurry. With longing she looked at his lips.

- I'm not going to disturb him. – Someone answered back.

Sonea knew that voice, but she couldn't recall to which of the magicians it belonged.

Suddenly her head spun – it was Akkarin, who slid her off the table and pushed to the nearest chair with one smooth motion. A moment later the book, which she had seen in Akkarin's hands when she found him, appeared before her on the desk.

Akkarin straightened up and turned away from the door. Apparently he also needed time to gain self-control again.

Hurriedly she opened the book in the spot marked by a loose piece of paper and fixed her unsighted eyes on it. She heard steps, and then observed the purple robes with the corner of her eye. Her heart began to beat loudly. If it wasn't for Lord Jullen, they probably wouldn't have noticed the magician in time.

- Good evening, High Lord.

Akkarin's robes rustled as he turned to the newcomer.

- Lord Sarrin – he said, completely calm.

She glanced at the magician and met his curious gaze. From behind Akkarin's silhouette he was trying to see what the high lord was teaching his novice. She lowered her head, focusing on volume.

She touched scrap of paper obscuring the page that she should have just studied and immediately recognized the book. It was the book she pulled from the closet of the most valuable collections of Guild, when she was looking for the University plans, and before her eyes was just a sheet with a map of underground passages.

She rolled the paper into a tube and clenched her hand on it, but she knew that the content of book wasn't better. The magician might be surprised why the High Lord gave her text to read that could equally well be found in the novices' library.

Lord Sarrin frowned when his gaze fell on the flower, which lay forgotten on the middle of the table. Blue hasynt was withered and looked mournful, nevertheless the old magician glanced suspiciously at the High Lord.

She also looked at Akkarin, but his face expressed unhidden indulgence for the magician. Sonea was unsure why for a moment, then she understood. The heated wave hit her and she was grateful that the Alchemist wasn't looking at her. She leaned over the book again.

Sarrin wondered if she got a flower from the High Lord. Even if it was safe, she would never suspect Akkarin of such a romantic gesture.

Sarrin cleared his throat and turned to the shelf filled with books.

- Sonea, you may go now – Akkarin said unexpectedly.

He didn't need to repeat it twice. She bowed to the magicians and hastily left the room.

It was dangerous, she thought, but now when she was in a novices' library again, she began to feel amused, thinking that they were almost caught.

The green-robed magician's eyes lit up at her sight. Dorrien... She almost forgot about him.

- I thought you would never come back - he said, moving away the chair for her.

She felt a twinge of guilt again. She sat down with a sigh.

- What is it? - Dorrien pointed at the paper, which she kept in her hand.

Sonea grimaced, noting how much she crumpled plans of the underworld. _It's funny to think I took it unconsciously, and once I had to try so much only to look at it for a while._

She smoothed out the sheet of paper with her hand.

- It looks like the plan of the University. Oh, how accurate. - A young magician pointed to a map. – Isn't that the famous secret passages? - He looked at her with excitement.

She reproved herself for the lack of caution.

- Where did you get it? - He asked.

She pulled it from him.

- I must have taken it accidentally. I should give it back to the High Lord - she said, rising from her seat.

- Wait. - He grabbed her forearm. – We could copy it first.

- Before he will notice its absence – she continued, as if she didn't hear what he said.

He smiled a little disappointed, but nodded.

She hoped that Akkarin hadn't gone yet.

Lord Jullen glanced at her briefly, when she appeared in the magicians' library again. This time she had no problems finding Akkarin. He stood in front of the door of the storeroom and was talking with Sarrin.

She approached him when the Alchemist was finally dismissed.

- Your plans of the underground passages - she said, giving him crumpled piece of paper.

After Akkarin's small intervention the sheet looked like new again.

- Why do I get the impression that you had seen it before? – He asked slightly amused.

She smiled, eyeing the map in his hand.

- Sonea - he said quietly.

She lifted her head, noticing that his voice took on a serious tone. He looked cautiously around.

- It was reckless on my part.

- I know. - She could not help smiling.

Akkarin raised an eyebrow.

She lowered her head, trying to hide a smile and went to the exit. If Akkarin could sometimes behave unreasonably, perhaps these two years needn't to be so hard to bear, she thought, feeling lighter in spirit. She just would have to make sure

that he didn't forget about her.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Thank you very much for reviews. They are helpful in developing the plot : )

And… a lot of thanks to Rags2Riches for fighting with my mistakes and making this chapter comprehensible.

Sonea watched as Takan laid the table with various dishes, the names getting more and more complicated. She had to admit that Akkarin's servant's cooking skills had recently surpassed her expectations. The specialties that he prepared were becoming even more sophisticated.

She took a bit of everything, and glanced at the magician sitting opposite her. Akkarin's plate was still empty, and he seemed lost in thought. His face was pale and there were dark bruises under his eyes.

- Do you know anything about the spy? - She asked.

- No – he replied briefly, with no intention of developing the subject.

However, snatched from his thoughts, he reached for a fork and began to pick food out from the platters on the table.

During the meal, he asked her about the recent progress in her studies. He didn't divest of this custom, although everything was different than when she became his novice. He probably wanted to remind her about the role he ought to exercise over her. Annoyed with the questions, she answered reluctantly, so he finally fell silent and they were eating in quietness.

She put down the fork, suddenly aware of the silence on the other side of the table. For a long time she hadn't heard the sound of cutlery that usually accompanied consumption.

She lifted her head. Akkarin sat with his chin on his hand and was staring at her with black eyes. In their depths her motionless silhouette was reflected. A wave of feelings, which she tried to suffocate in herself, because they hurt too much, swept over her immediately. She surrendered to them, not having the strength to fight the power of his gaze.

Sonea still persisted for a long time, until she noticed that something had changed when the sparks of amusement flashed in Akkarin's eyes, and a sly smile appeared on his lips.

Suddenly she felt embarrassed.

It had happened quite often recently. She woke up suddenly from thoughtfulness, realizing that she was standing frozen staring at Akkarin's face.

Once she impulsively decided to kiss him. He moved away before she came up close enough to be able to touch him. She didn't try any more, knowing that she would encounter a wall of cold reserve.

Day by day, the days passed into weeks and she was beginning to lose hope that anything would change. Perhaps it _was _just lust for him, and it was easier to fight desire than the violent emotions, that she had for him.

Akkarin also hadn't changed his mind on her helping in the fight against a spy. At the beginning she insisted on taking her to the Slums again, but he always refused firmly. She resigned from pushing him, when she figured out that he stopped speaking about his plans.

He was becoming distant again, and his secrets - only his mysteries once more.

She reached back to the plate, though she still had the impression that Akkarin was staring at her, but when she lifted her head, his eyes were fixed on the wall behind her. He lasted like this for a long time.

_Another secret meeting?_ She sighed.

- We have a guest - he said, glancing at the dining room door.

She didn't wait long before she heard steps in the hall, then the figure in a blue robes appeared in the door.

- Administrator – she said with a constricted throat, not knowing what to expect.

Lorlen greeted them, not moving away from the doorstep, but he warily swept the area with his eyes.

- Join us, Lorlen. - Akkarin pointed to a chair.

- I don't want to interfere. Maybe I should come back later? – The Administrator asked.

- Sit down - Akkarin said firmly.

Lorlen wondered for a moment before he took place at the table. He jumped in his chair when the servant suddenly appeared on his right hand.

Takan skillfully arranged cutlery for the newcomer; set the glass full with wine, and then once again described the food that remained on the table.

- Thank you, Takan - Akkarin muttered. - What would you recommend to Administrator, Sonea?

She narrowed her eyes, but she didn't dare to look at the black magician. She tried to avoid confrontation with Akkarin in others presence out of fear that someone will notice in her face something that should not be there.

- The pockets stuffed with harrie's meat are excellent - she said, smiling faintly to Lorlen.

- Thank you, but I've already eaten - Administrator replied.

It made her upset, but after a moment she had to hold back a smile when she saw black-dressed hand reaching for the delicacies she indicated. Sonea picked up her glass and took a long sip of the sweet wine.

An awkward silence fell at the table. Although she had already lost her appetite, she forced herself to eat everything that she previously put on the plate. She drank up the wine in two large sips and rose from the seat.

- May I be dismissed, High Lord? - She asked.

- No – Akkarin replied.

Sonea fixed eyes on him, startled. Simultaneously she noticed the comparable surprise that flashed across the Lorlen's face.

- Takan prepared the dessert - Akkarin explained after a moment.

She fell back on a chair, wondering frantically why he restrained her from going. Lorlen also did not seem satisfied with his decision. Akkarin might thusly want to avoid questions that would fall from the Administrator's mouth, if they stayed alone.

She focused her attention on the dessert, which Takan set before her. Thinly sliced pieces of her favorite fruits were baked in pastry and topped with a thick, fragrant vanillin syrup. What a pity she had lost her appetite.

The grim silence at the table became increasingly tormenting. Akkarin watched Lorlen closely, tapping the stem of wine glass with his finger. It was possible that the magicians led a quiet conversation.

- Very well… - Akkarin leaned more comfortably on a chair. – Does Captain Barran want the Guild to help with the arsons in the Slums?

Sonea pricked up her ears.

- I suppose you already know the answer - Lorlen muttered.

- Unfortunately I do not. – The corners of Akkarin's mouth twitched upward. - Some issues required my attention lately and therefore I couldn't follow this one to a satisfactory extent.

Lorlen sighed, looking at the shiny ring on his finger. He glanced abruptly at Sonea, so she - immediately averted her eyes.

- Barran just wanted me to check whether there was any connection with the previous murders in the Slums.

- Do you think that a relationship exists?

She raised her head, concerned about the prolonged silence of the Administrator.

- The remains are undoubtedly human, but the burning is so extensive that it is difficult to say anything clearly - Lorlen said finally. - I don't know whether these people were killed in the fire, or someone was trying to conceal traces to cover so many murders.

From the bits and pieces of information given by the Administrator Sonea concluded that there was a fire-raising in the Slums and bodies of victims were found in two of the destroyed buildings.

- How many have died? – Akkarin asked.

- In the first building eight people, including two children. In the second - more than ten. Maybe even nearly twenty. Barran wasn't sure.

Sonea plunged her fork into the pastry until it clenched uncomfortably at the bottom of the bowl. If Akkarin was so interested in it, that meant only one thing – the Sachakan he was seeking had been involved in the murders. Why didn't he tell her? Though he knew that she was drawing attention to everything that was going on in the Slums. So many people dead...

The magician's conversation turned to the other subjects, but Sonea couldn't stop thinking about the Slums.

- Don't you like the dessert, my lady? - She heard the worried voice of Takan.

- It's excellent. Thank you, Takan - she answered a bit surprised by the servant's concern.

She took a glance at magicians at the table. They broke off the conversation, observing her searchingly. Sonea frowned, not understanding what they think about, then she focused on the dessert again, confused with unexpected interest.

She grimaced at the sight before her eyes. Unwillingly she maltreated pastry into a homogeneous disgusting mass. No wonder Takan was disappointed.

- I will go now - The Administrator said, getting up from the chair.

Akkarin answered nothing, but she sensed he favored Lorlen's decision.

- Why didn't you tell me? – Sonea asked when they stayed alone.

- I was not sure, until now, when I saw the ruins of buildings in Lorlen's mind. A cruel method to cover up a cruel crime. He grows in strength.

- Who? - She frowned, not following.

- The slave.

For the moment Sonea ran out of breath. She had guessed well. Akkarin believed that the murders were done by the Sachakan's spy.

- Even if this was only an ordinary arson, you should have told me. My family... Jona and Ranel live in the Slums after all.

Saying that she felt a twinge of guilt that she thought about them only just now. They could also be in danger.

- They are safe - She heard the gentle Akkarin's voice.

- How do you know? - She asked suspiciously.

- I've asked.

- You've asked… Whom? – She inquired, a little confused.

- The Thief.

She sensed as if ice filled her stomach.

- You told the Thief, where my family lives? - She asked, not hiding the panic.

Akkarin frowned.

- I didn't have to. The Thief knew perfectly well. He is worthy of trust.

She felt faint.

- No Thief may be trusted - she hissed angrily.

- This one may - Akkarin said indisputably.

She stared at him defiantly.

He laid hands on the edge of table, rising and leaning toward her. His eyes darkened dangerously.

- Do you doubt in my ability to evaluate people, or the power of persuasion? - He asked sharply.

- You just don't know how it is in the Slums - she answered.

- The fact that I was not born there, doesn't mean that I don't know how to move around. - He straightened. - Your family is safe at the moment, but with each passing day that spy remains near, more innocent people are killed - he said, and his gaze softened. – It worries me that a slave grows in strength so quickly.

She was worried too. In such short time he had taken the power of more than twenty people.

- I have to find him as soon as possible before he becomes too strong for me - he said quietly, as if only to himself.

She felt fear. How much power could the Sachakan have acquired recently?

- This is where you disappear to for the whole nights? - She whispered.

He raised an eyebrow.

- Yes.

Sonea waited for him to say something more.

- I'd rather you didn't start this topic again - he said before she opened her mouth to protest against his solitary trips.

- You have to take power from me more often - she said, resigned.

He nodded.

She approached him with outstretched arms. He took his hands, once she finished sending the energy.

_What if the Sachakan is already stronger than Akkarin?_

She took a step toward him. She wanted to find solace in his arms, just for a while.

He stepped back and leaned over the table, reaching for a glass of wine.

- Go to your lessons - he said.

She went.

She stopped at the base of the stairs, nearly bumping into a servant.

- Did something bad happen, my lady?

She blinked, because the image was blurring before her eyes. Takan's face reveled concern, which he attempted to hide clumsily.

- Everything is all right, Takan.

Only on the path to the University she began cursing her lack of control. She didn't want Akkarin to know, how much his rejection hurt her and she believed that even if Takan guessed why her eyes glistened with tears, he wouldn't say anything, but, a red gem, which the servant wore, hadn't allowed him to maintain the privacy of any thoughts.

Sonea went to bed, but unable to sleep, finally got dressed back in her novice robes. She sat at her desk and leaned her head over the notes from her last lessons. Through the ajar door there was no sound from the frozen in the grim silence Residence.

Akkarin had disappeared in the evening again and hadn't show up even now, though it was already deep night. It bothered her that he could have be fighting with the Sachakan in the Slums at this very moment and could need her support while she was sitting safely in the Residence. Why had he so stubbornly rejected her assistance?

Don't badger, she ordered herself out loud, hoping it would help. Every night, she was waiting for him to come back, and he didn't even feel the duty to tell her what exactly he was doing at nights.

She heard a noise downstairs, something like a crash of closing door.

_At last he has returned._

With a sigh, Sonea glanced at her nightgown, carelessly thrown on the bed. Finally she was able to go to sleep, but she decided to wait until Akkarin entered the top floor to make sure that everything was all right.

As if just to spite the black magician she didn't hurry to go to sleep. This might not be Akkarin but Takan, she thought. Perhaps he was the one who made a lot of noise downstairs.

Alarmed, she slipped out of the room and came up to the stairs.

At the bottom of the wall, in the light casted by chandeliers loomed a shadow of hunched figure in the hood. The shadow moved, and then disappeared from the wall.

Her heart sank with terror, when a short man dressed in rags, appeared in the range of her vision. The Sachakan spy was standing at the base of the stairs and looking around the shady room.

If he looks up, he will see me, she thought.

Sonea withdrew in haste back to her room. She leaned back against the closed door, breathing quickly. How did he get here? There was no need to ask the question, why.

_Akkarin, where are you?_

She needed him. She had no chance against a black magician. She hadn't even got her full power, because she gave a great part of it to Akkarin today.

She failed again in attempt to master the fear, listening to the sounds outside the door.

Nothing. Only an ominous silence.

Sonea didn't know what the spy was up to now. If she had looked out of the room, she could have fall straight into him.

She scanned room with her eyes in panic. At her own request, she locked herself in a trap.

_Akkarin..._

Hers thoughts, full of terror, were swirling around the absent magician. If Akkarin didn't come back on time, the black magician would find her and kill her.

For the first time she regretted that Akkarin didn't gave her a blood gem. She couldn't call him mentally now. The spy might have heard her cry and knew that she was left alone in the Residence. And even if he wasn't sensitive to the mental communication, other Guild magicians were. Rothen, Lorlen... Concerned, they probably would have come to the Residence, and then Sachakan could have also hurt them.

She was sure he would have no qualms; he had killed so many people in the Slums lately.

She couldn't count on anyone's aid.

Sonea forced herself to gain the control over the terror. Think clearly, she ordered, but there was nothing she could do to win the fight with the black magician.

_There is always a solution.__Think!_

Her sharp senses registered the creak of wooden ladders. The spy was coming upstairs. If he enters here, she will be discovered. She didn't have much time.

Where was Akkarin, when she needed him? And where did Takan disappear? Takan might no longer be alive, if the spy stumbled upon him at the ground floor of the Residence.

She didn't intend to wait for the slave to discover her. The only way was to surprise the Sachakan. She had to deceive him, distract him, then maybe she would last a little longer...

Trying to keep the peace, she rushed to the bed, then placed the pillows, one behind the other, so they emitted the shape of a sleeping person, and covered them with her duvet.

She needed something sharp. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the paper-knife lying on the desk. It fits, she considered, not having a choice.

Sonea went carefully to the entrance and leaned back against the wall next door. When it opened, she would be obscured.

She turned off the sphere of light, which gave as little brightness, as it was possible, which she previously needed to move around the room. Now she could only wait.

If my plan fails, I will die, she thought. Akkarin didn't succeed in the Slums of what she intend to do now. The spy was too quick for him then, therefore, what chance did she have? Almost none. But she had to try.

The handle subsided and soon afterwards the door opened noiselessly.

Her heart was beating so loudly that she was afraid that it would betray her hiding place. She lied to herself still hoping that Akkarin would appear at the moment and everything would be fine.

She was alone in this...

The slave stood in the doorway. Through the crack between the door and the frame she saw the satisfaction on his face when he looked at the bed.

She managed to deceive him. But for how long?

Come a little more, take one step or two inside, she begged in her mind.

The spy moved towards the bed, as if he heard her request. And she also jumped forward.

She stabbed the blade somewhere on the neck and pulled back.

For a split second it surprised her that the body resists under the knife, but a moment later, she clenched her hands around the blade, which remained set on his neck too far for her to manage to pull it out.

A silent scream curled the spy's mouth, when she reached for his power.

Soon it was all over. The body slumped inertly on the floor, splattering bits of a viscous liquid around.

_It is over._

Sonea legs bent under her. She slowly slipped down to the floor, rubbing her back against the wall.

Struck with horror she watched the blood pouring into a black puddle, which outlined slowly the dead body of a slave.

Look what you did – she forced herself to stare at the petrified face of Sachakan.

The stab with the paper-knife had been deadly. The man had no chance of survival without the knowledge of healing, even if she hadn't taken his power.

_Look, what you're capable of. He would have killed me, if I hadn't done this first._

Her mind was a whirl of opposing thoughts, relief was mixing with guilt, and dispense was fighting for the dominance with the determination.

She felt the smell of blood that was on her palms, and then in the stomach appeared uncomfortable sensation. She swallowed a bitter saliva.

She wanted to find far away, but instead of leaving the room Sonea came to the bowl with water and washed her hands. Noticing the red streaks on the robe, she looked in the mirror and wiped the bloody spots that marked her face, then she threw her robe on and dressed in a nightdress, which laid just at hand.

Sonea sat on the bed, not knowing what to do.

Akkarin should have been back long ago. If he was still alive...

Fear gripped her heart at the very idea that the spy could have killed Akkarin and only came here to deal with her.

She was able to check it out, calling him mentally. But calling him would have alarmed the Guild.

She felt a tingle at the thought that some magicians might have occurred in the Residence now and discover the bloodied body in her room.

Takan was able to contact Akkarin, if he wasn't also dead. She could just go downstairs and she would have know everything. Only, did she want to know?

She didn't have the desire to stay in this room any longer. She headed to Akkarin's room.

He was alive. He had to live – it could not be otherwise. Certainly he will be right back.

She laid on the bed and sank her face in the pillow, inhaling his scent and fighting back the tears, which appeared under her heavy eyelids.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonea woke up suddenly and opened her eyes just a little, giving them time to adjust to the light. Anxiety increased in her when she realized that she wasn't in her room. It was still night, she could not sleep for more than a minute.

A bed creaked quietly. She was not alone.

The familiar black eyes stared at her thoughtfully. He was sitting on the bed, back leaning against the headboard and... _he was alive_.

- Akkarin – she sighed, falling into his arms.

She clung to him, absorbing his closeness. Hesitantly he embraced her waist.

On the breast she sensed strong heartbeat, but whether it was her heart, or his, she didn't know. All merged into one.

- You left me alone – she reproached.

Relief, that filled her, made the bump in her throat swell even more.

- Sonea, don't...

She didn't give him a chance to finish, finding his mouth immediately. They seemed chilly under her feverish lips.

Akkarin tensed when she touched his bare skin on the back. She didn't have time to wonder why he wasn't fully clothed and was wearing only shorts that were part of a disguise, which he usually used in the Slums.

She was kissing him firmly, craving for as much as possible of him.

His hands fell on her buttocks, outlined the line of her hips and went up, carrying her nightgown until they reached her breasts.

Now she was almost naked. It did not matter. Again, she was in his arms.

Akkarin caressed her gently, making that a delicious thrill was overcoming her body again and again. His lips brushed the skin of her neck, causing she drew near to the edge of insanity.

She tangled fingers in his hair, drew his head nearer and pressed lips against his lips, not wanting to part with them even for a moment.

He pushed her away a little, breathing quickly.

- We had decided otherwise.

How could he think so after what happened?

- I had not decided that - she said, cuddling up to his neck.

Blood nicely roared in his veins.

He withdrew hands from under her nightgown, then grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away to be able to look her in the face.

- You should go now – he said in the hard tone, although his feverish eyes were saying something completely different.

She didn't move at first, but he was not going to let her get close once more. With increasing bitterness she watched as his eyes freeze.

At last she broke away from him.

- I thought you were dead - Sonea cried reproachfully. - And you are...

She ran out of her words.

She stood up immediately and headed to the door. She accelerated pace when she heard movement behind. Malicious tears were crowding behind her eyelids, and she had no intention to show him her weakness.

- Master! – Takan's terrified scream suddenly cut the silence of the Residence.

Sonea burst out into the corridor, looking for the source of the voice. The relieve, that Takan also escaped death, was replaced by the worry that something bad happened to the servant.

- Hold on, Sonea - Akkarin called.

She heard his footsteps behind her, but she didn't stop.

- Sonea!

In the tone of Akkarin's voice sounded warning and anxiety, but before she could think thoroughly about it, she struck into a barrier, which had emerged in the middle of the corridor. If she had run, it would have hurt more, but still her head was spinning awhile.

- I warned you to be stopped - Akkarin said angrily.

She felt his hands on her shoulders. Magician made sure that she wasn't injured and pulled her behind him. Strong shield stretched around them both.

Takan was standing at the top of the stairs, staring at the door to her room.

- Stay here - Akkarin said, looking at the drops of congealed blood on the floor just before the doorstep.

Momentary she understood. Akkarin didn't know yet.

Obviously he did not know.

Everything came back: the slave, fear of death, the impression of stabbing knife into flesh, and blood, so much blood... and then even greater concern about Akkarin.

- The spy - she murmured.

Akkarin looked at her with furrowed brow, then looked at the door and they opened a crack. A small globe of light lit up the interior.

Sachakan's body were lying on the floor in a pool of blood, exactly as she left it.

She heard Takan's sigh of disbelief. Akkarin entered the room, scanned the room and turned back to her.

- Sonea? – he said in hoarse voice, then he found himself beside her in two steps and locked her in his arms.

- Why didn't you tell me right away?

She would have been happy to reply to this question and she would announced a few other things, but he was squeezing her so tightly that she had problems with taking the air in the lungs.

- What happened? How did he get here? – He wanted to know.

- Akkarin – Sonea gasped, letting go the last of the air in her lungs.

He loosened a hug and grabbed her face in hands. Before he released her, he was looking at her for a long time, stroking her cheek with finger. He took a deep nervous breath.

- Did you fight with him? - He asked.

- No. I've just...

She glanced at spy's body, and Akkarin followed her gaze.

- I see... – he muttered. - Tell me what happened.

She felt strangely calm, reporting on the tonight's events and justifying the decisions she made. When she finished, Akkarin approached Sachakan's body, he knelt down and began to watch him closely.

She eventually dared to cross the doorstep, and Takan came behind her. Akkarin was frowning, judging the wound on spy's neck.

- He was too confident, not even surrounding himself with a shield. You cut through the artery in his neck. I think that's why you made it. That's why he didn't fight back.

An unpleasant memories of resistance of blade cutting through the flesh and blood flooding her hands came back to her mind. Sonea grimaced.

- I must create a blood gem for you. - Akkarin looked at her, rising from above the corpse. - If you have had it today, you could have contacted me.

She nodded.

- You would have fought with him in the Residence? - She asked, certain that if he had known, he would have came to save her.

He denied.

- I wouldn't even have gotten here on time. - He said quietly. - I was deep in the Slums. I would have told you to flee.

- How? - She turned, looking around.

- I don't know. Through the window, perhaps. - He glanced over his shoulder at the wall, on which was the only window in her room. - Anyhow. - He shrugged. - I wouldn't let you even try this risky plan, which you attempted.

- But it worked. – The note of rebellion sounded in her voice.

- Yes. Coincidence. You were extremely lucky - he said gravely.

She opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. Akkarin was right. She was lucky. She had tried, because it seemed to her that there is no other choice. She didn't think about something so trivial as to escape through the window.

- Why didn't you hear anything? - Akkarin turned to Takan, who were standing in the shade of the wall and just listened to the conversation so far.

- Forgive me, Master. I had to fall asleep – He explained apologetically.

They were looking at each other for awhile, then Takan nodded, as if agreeing to something that was agreed during a quiet conversation.

- We will deal with the body, then you will clean it up - Akkarin said, then began explaining details of the plan.

She yawned, not knowing what to do and embraced herself as she began to feel the chilliness.

- Go to sleep, Sonea - Akkarin said gently.

She glanced at the bed. Bedspread was stained with already congealed blood.

- Go to my bed - he added.

Sonea felt something warm under her hand so she opened eyes. She had to fall asleep, even though it seemed impossible to her previously.

In the gray light of new day she recognized Akkarin's shape. He was laying on his back, eyes closed and hands under his head. He was close, but not as close as she wanted him to be. She moved to his side.

She held her breath, when he suddenly embraced her with arm. He wasn't sleeping.

- I can not believe that the Residence is not safe enough. - He inhaled air nervously.

She lifted her head and met a serious look of his black eyes. Before he leaned to her mouth, he clenched her tightly to himself.

- I can not bear the thought that I could have lost you - he whispered and then kissed her.

It was a most intimate confession she had ever received from him. At the mouth she felt his soft lips, under her hand - the warmth of his skin on the chest. Anxiety that tortured her for weeks, had disappeared like dust through summer rain.

- The spy? – She asked sleepily.

- It's done - he said. - The barrier in the underground passage was intact when I returned tonight. I checked other signatures in the house. All of them were intact too. Only after some time I'd found a place through which he got inside. He simply entered the residence through the window.

Sonea listened to the tone of his voice, but didn't hear the details. At this time they had no meaning for her. They were insignificant. Irrelevant.

Instead, she focused on the beating of his heart, which she could've sensed under her hand. Her eyelids became more and more heavy, so she finally gave up and drifted into the embrace of sleep.

It seemed to her that she slept only a few seconds and it might be so, because when she opened her eyes again, she was still lying close to Akkarin.

He smiled, seeing that she woke up.

She looked closer at the shadows under his eyes.

- Did you sleep at all? - She asked, stifling a yawn.

She didn't want to get up yet, but the sky outside the window was already bright.

- A little - he replied. - I should get up and walk around the Guild again. At night I went out to check whether the spy had visited somebody else. Everything seemed to be in the best order, but only when the day stand up for good, I'll be sure of it.

Sonea swallowed. She hadn't thought about it before. She carried the power of so many murdered people, she couldn't bear the thought that the spy could have killed somebody else in the Guild.

- Take it from me - she said, grabbing his hand and almost immediately sending a continuous stream of energy.

- Stop for a moment, Sonea - Akkarin said.

She obeyed him, and raised herself on one elbow to look at him, but at the same moment she felt his presence on the edge of her consciousness.

- Are you sure, you didn't fight? - He asked.

- I am. Why do you ask?

- It's… weird - he said. - I would swear that you should have more power.

Sonea focused on her source of power, but she couldn't determine whether she had a lot of it or not. Although Akkarin could somehow.

- Then I have to assume that it was not a spy, who killed those people, whose corpses were found after the arsons.

She didn't know what does it mean to them. Perhaps the arsons were just a mere acts of arson.

After his encouragement she resumed the flow of energy, then fell back on the pillow, when she had finished.

- Takan - Akkarin said suddenly, staring into the distance with the unseeing eyes.

He lifted out of bed and began to put each successive layer of black robes on.

- Your servant came to wake you up – he explained in response to her questioning look.

An icy shiver appeared at the base of her spine. What if Viola sees the traces of blood in her room? Did Takan cleaned it comprehensively enough?

- Wee look after all at night. You shouldn't worry - Akkarin said, noticing her concern. - Just don't go out of the room.

When he came out, Sonea slipped from the bed and walked to the door. Akkarin probably had been expecting this, because he left them opened a little.

Akkarin's room was on the longer wall of corridor, and even she wasn't able to see this place from her room, she had a perfect view of the entire corridor from here. At the moment Sonea peered through the crack, a small figure of a woman leaned out from her room. Viola jumped at the sight of the magician in black robes.

- High Lord, Sonea is not in her the room.

Akkarin stopped next to her as if reluctantly.

- Should she be? – he asked indifferently.

- I wake her up every morning - woman explained.

- Perhaps she already left.

- In the nightgown? - Violla asked, genuinely surprised. – Her bed is immaculately made today. Her clothes are in place. I've counted, they are all in the closet. How could have she gone in the nightgown? – she added with a conspiratorial tone.

- Do you think I should check out what my novice wears? – Akkarin asked with an unhidden sarcasm in voice.

- Of course not. I didn't want it to sound like that. Forgive me, High Lord – she stammered, scared.

- I hope so - said the magician.

What a hypocrite, Sonea stifled a chuckle. Whereas in some time, she would know how to manipulate and lie so smoothly and without hesitating as Akkarin did? Probably yes...

- I am sure that Sonea will come soon. But since she isn't here now, you can leave.

The servant bowed low. Akkarin waited until Violla had disappeared from the sight, and he entered Sonea's room. She went after him.

The interior looked really neat and so blameless, as if someone had just cleaned it precisely. She turned around several times, looking carefully, but never noticed traces of blood.

- Your servant is taking note of details. It's not good for us - Akkarin said.

Sonea glanced at him. He stood leaning on her desk, folded arms on his chest.

- You may dismiss her - she said, slightly amused at the thought.

- No. That would be too suspicious. I have to think about something else.

She sat down with a sigh at the edge of the bed. She didn't imagine that she would ever fall asleep here again. Certainly not alone.

- You made very well yesterday, Sonea - he said, guessing her feelings.

- At least there is peace again and you don't have to hunt for him any longer.

- Yes, there is peace. For some time - he answered.

Sonea climbed to the top floor of the University and made her way down the corridor that Akkarin directed her. She paused confused. The passage had to be somewhere nearby, unless she hadn't remembered the building plans well enough.

A tall figure wrapped in a large coat leaned out from behind a corner and stopped at the wall. If she didn't know that it was Akkarin, she would be frightened to death.

She came to him quickly, wondering why he wanted to meet her in such a place, and what he was doing in disguise within the University.

He stretched out hand, the blood gem wrapped in silver ring rested on his palm.

- You left the ring. You should always carry it with you - he said quietly.

Indeed, she left it on the desk in her room. She sighed and reluctantly clenched her hand on a bloody gem.

She had nothing to hide, but simultaneously she didn't like the truth that she was giving all her thoughts, without even knowing it. I wonder if it works at all, she thought, because she didn't sensed any change.

The corners of Akkarin's mouth twitched slightly upward. Under the hood she couldn't see his eyes.

- I've promised, that I will inform you the next time I'll be going to the Slums - he said. - You should stay longer in the library tonight.

She felt alarmed. What was going on that he had to go to the Slums again? Could the new spy appeared so soon? And why Akkarin was going alone again?

- This is just an ordinary encounter with Thief - he muttered, approaching her closer.

He leaned over and kissed her. In order not to tear away from her too quickly, she threw her arms around his neck precautionary. The rough hood's fabric had been scratching her face. She pulled the hood to get rid of it. Akkarin instantly clenched hands on her wrist, preventing it and pressed her arms against the wall.

Behind her was the wall, on the face she felt the hood's material, on the lips - his breath. Almost the same as in the lane in the Slums, she thought, amused.

_~ You made me lost control then, Sonea._

She felt a tickles in her stomach, hearing his confession.

_~ From the moment you presented your plan, I knew it was a bad idea.__What I wanted was to be too close.__I could too easily lose my __composure__.__And so it happened.__I could not resist._

Memories of those moments in the lane swept over her. Longing that he woke in her, the surprise when he brushed her lips and the warmth overflowing her body when she felt his desire, his pressing body and aroused manhood.

Akkarin chuckled.

Hot wave poured through Sonea, as she realized that she still held a bloody gem in her hand and Akkarin was aware of all her thoughts. Even the most intimate ones.

She wished to hide the ring in the pocket, but he didn't let her.

He closed his hand on her fist and pressed her body against the wall, his lips crushed hers eagerly. The embarrassment disappeared as quickly as appeared. She felt his desire again, just as then, in the lane. She sighed contented, giving herself to pleasure.

- What does it mean to be? - She heard the furious cry somewhere in the vicinity.

Surprised, she painfully struck her head against the wall behind her, taking her mouth from Akkarin's. She looked over a shoulder of black magician, who didn't even move, and saw Lord Garrel.

At the same time Sonea felt hot and cold inside.

Akkarin swore under his breath.

_~ Go.__Maybe he didn't recognize you _– she sent.

He hesitated only a moment.

He let go of her and disappeared around the corner into the nearest hallway. She took two steps forward to block out the way to Garrel. The magician was heading toward her with long steps, and anger seemed to evaporate from him.

- Who was it? – He yelled.

Sonea looked at him warily. Didn't he recognize Akkarin, or was he just testing her?

- Who was it? Answer me – he said impatiently.

- Who? - She asked, withdrawing a bit, because the magician came uncomfortably close.

He smiled scornfully.

- The beggar, whom you brought to the University.

Garrel peered into the corridor, in which Akkarin just disappeared.

- Where is he? – He turned to her, looking at her suspiciously, because the corridor was empty, although it was not connected with any other.

_~ Keep him busy for some time._ - Sonea heard Akkarin's voice in her mind.

She was still clutching the ring in her hand. Akkarin saw everything what she saw. _Very w__ell. _She put a ring on finger and focused on the magician once more.

- Leave me alone. It's none of your business – she snapped.

- How dare you speak to me in such haughty manner? – he yelled.

She felt a twinge of guilt that she responded so brazenly to another magician, and then the revolt raised inside her. After all, Garrel was the one, who was attacking her. She had to defend herself.

_~ This one time I give you permission._

The thought that High Lord of the Guild urged her to rude behavior against another magician, amused her.

_~ Make him angry_ – Akkarin sent.

_~ What?_

_~ Provoke him to say something that he will be ashamed of later._

- You've brought here a beggar. I saw.

She shrugged her shoulders, looking at Garrel rebelliously.

- If you do not want to talk, perhaps I should take you to the Administrator Lorlen. Then you will start talking – he threatened.

- Perhaps it seemed to you that you saw something, Lord Garrel. - She smiled innocently. - And even if it does not, as far as I know, there is no law against welcoming guests in the Guild.

- Guests? – Magician's face get purple. - Only magicians can invite guests, not novices.

- But I'm a High Lord's novice – she said insolently.

_~ Don't overdo_. – Sonea sensed Akkarin's amusement.

- You were hugging some beggar. You almost copulating with him in the University building – he shrieked, derived from the balance.

She snorted, unable to stop laughing. _C__opulating?_ Who was using such words at all?

- Wait until High Lord learns about it. – he threatened.

Sonea became serious.

She was more and more convinced that Garrel didn't recognize Akkarin.

_~ We will see soon._ - Black magician told her.

A black-robed figure appeared at the end of the corridor. Sonea breathed a sigh of relief.

- You called a mentor for help? - Garrel hissed through clenched teeth, unbelieving his eyes. - In that case, I promise you that I did not leave this matter alone.

She grimaced because of a hunch that the magician didn't throw words to the wind, however she didn't understand why Akkarin's sight infuriated him so much. He wanted to call him before, didn't he?

- High Lord. - Garrel bowed respectfully when Akkarin had just a few steps to overcome, but the tension visible in the whole attitude of the magician, testified he was nervous.

Akkarin fixed piercing and unweaving eyes on him.

- Lord Garell, Sonea didn't have to call me. Your voice was carrying all over the floor - he said coldly.

Magician paled, then reddened on his face. Sonea was convinced that terrified him the fact that Akkarin heard it, although he should not.

- What did my novice perpetrate? – Akkarin asked.

- She... - Garrel cleared his throat. – she brought here a male.

- Really? - Akkarin raised one eyebrow, glancing at Sonea.

She had to suppress laughter, which irresistibly wanted to get away from her breast.

- I didn't forbid Sonea to receive guests - Akkarin observed. - Therefore I'm not going to attach greater importance to this incident.

Garrel opened his mouth as if to protest, but changed his mind.

- Goodbye, Lord Garell - Akkarin said. - Sonea - he called, leaving confused magician behind.

She rushed to his side, but when she was passing Garrel, the magician threw her a nasty look. From now on, he will not give her any peace, she understood.

- He didn't figured it out. He didn't recognize you - she muttered, when they found themselves on the stairs.

_~ Yes, he didn't._

She sensed his amusement, and smiled broadly. Akkarin answered her with a mischievous smile, and after a moment he laughed at loud.

_~ I'm afraid that you'll soon have to face the unpleasantness_ – he sent.

She grimaced, recalling the words of Garrel. _In that case, I promise you that I did not leave this matter alone._

_~ We had bad luck that it was Garrel who run into us.__ He would n__ever miss the opportunity to tell others about the incident.__On the other hand, he is known for his fondness for _embellish_ gossips, therefore I do not think that anyone is going to be moved by this one._

I can't help it, Sonea thought, she had no intention of escaping difficulties. She couldn't figured out only one thing. Why Akkarin didn't forbade magician to tell anyone about it.

_~ The attempt to shut Garrel's mouth, would have only provoked his interest in this matter._

She paused, noting that Akkarin stopped. She looked into his face.

_~ Sonea, the every time I come close to you, someone undesirable appears, as if everything around conspired to remind me what is at stake.__- _He paused, staring at her with piercing eyes._- As if everyone wanted to recall how should I care for my novice._

She felt the fear that Akkarin will push her away once more. Could he be so concerned by the fact that he still was her mentor formally?

_~ Does it concern me?_

The corners of his mouth twitched upward, but then he grew serious, glancing over her shoulder. She turned around and sighed anxiously, noticing Lorlen.

The Administrator was staring at them, evaluating.

- Go to the library - Akkarin muttered.

- Administrator. – She bowed, crossing Lorlen.

The magician smiled, but then horror filled his eyes. She looked at her hand, which, as it seemed to her, attracted his attention.

_Blood gem._

Sonea sighed, resigned. Everything went wrong today.

- How could you? - She heard Lorlen's full of bitterness voice, before she disappeared around the corner.

Akkarin will also have to deal with unpleasantness. Good luck, Sonea thought, feeling grim amusement. She pulled ring from the finger and hid it in her pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

The Guild's gardens shimmered with the entire palette of colors, but Dannyl paid almost no attention to the surroundings. He walked with his eyes fixed on the High Lord's Residence, which grim shape reflected his mood perfectly.

From the moment the ship made port in Imardin, he was waiting impatiently for this meeting. He even asked himself for it immediately after the arrival to the Guild, but now he had doubts.

How should he refer to the insinuations that he spread along with Tayend to convince the rebels? He knew that the rumors that his relationship with his assistant was beyond the bounds of decency would start at any moment, and he wanted to make sure that Akkarin hadn't forgotten his promise included in the letter.

There was still a book...

Suddenly the man in green robes barred his way.

- Ambassador Dannyl. - The magician bowed courteously.

Dannyl browsed through his mind, attempting to match a face to a name.

- Master Jenel – he said cautiously, because he wasn't sure whether he didn't twist the name of the magician.

The Healer beamed yet.

- I admire your memory, Ambassador. Although this shouldn't surprise me. The man without a sharp mind wouldn't be appointed to such honorable post.

Dannyl narrowed his eyes, gazing at the man with suspicion. Were his words sincere, or the magician mocked at him? But his face betrayed no sign of hypocrisy.

- I wanted to ask, how is she rogue? For several days the entire Guild eagerly awaited your arrival to hear first-hand report.

Thus it begins, Dannyl thought with bitter amusement. He straightened up, expecting the difficult questions about his relation to Tayend to start in a moment.

- Only had just executed the High Lord's orders. - He shrugged his shoulders.

- Oh, I didn't mean the rebels – Jenel said. – Although, I suppose that catching them all at once, wasn't also an easy feat. I was talking about what you did on a ship. You'd saved the boy.

Dannyl raised his eyebrows surprised. So, that was the thing...

- You should know that you gained our recognition. - The magician smiled slightly.

- Thank you - Dannyl answered, a bit embarrassed. - I had professional help of Lady Vinara.  
Healer nodded.

- Nevertheless, not everyone would keep a cool head in this situation. But it seems to me that you were going somewhere in an important business, and I bother you unnecessarily, Ambassador.  
- I was heading to the High Lord's Residence.

- Then I am not going to stop you any longer.

Jenel bowed and walked along the path leading to the magician's quarters. Dannyl looked thoughtfully at disappearing Healer.

Maybe I'm too touchy, he thought. _I misjudged the magician who just wanted to express his approval._

He sighed.

_But the rumors about Tayend will start soon, and that will not benefit my situation. It is even possible that some of magicians would want to recall me from the post of a The Second Ambassador in Elyne as a proof that the insinuations are actually untrue. And I really want to go back to Elyne. To Tayend... And this can only be guaranteed to me by the High Lord._

So I should hesitate no more, he decided and turned back toward the Residence.

He didn't wait long before the door opened and servant invited him inside with polite gesture. Dannyl scanned the interior cursorily. Nothing had changed since he was there last time a year ago.

- Ambassador Dannyl - said the servant. - High Lord is in the library and he will receive you soon.

Dannyl nodded.

I still didn't decided, how to remind to Akkarin of the promise he made, he thought, leyes following the leave-taking servant.

However, bearing in mind all the previous meetings with the High Lord, he supposed that he will not even have a chance to hold a conversation according to the way he planned it. He decided to mention Tayend whenever the opportunity would arise.

_Did servant say that I have to wait here? Or that the High Lord is waiting for me in the library?_

Nobody came after him for a long time. The waiting was beginning to drag, and the book started to weight in his hand, as if it wasn't made of paper but the marble. He shifted it to the other hand, smoothing the fold at impregnated skin, which book was wrapped in, and looked around again.

Residence's interior made just as bleak impression as its facade. That's probably because so little light reaches here, he thought.

_Perhaps I was supposed to go to the second floor?_

He took a step towards the stairs, but then hesitated. If he had to wait in the lounge, the High Lord would be displeased, seeing the unannounced intruder in his private rooms.

_Why this man intimidate me so much? After all, Akkarin is only a little bit older than me._

Dannyl sighed.

However, if the High Lord expects me, I should not test his patience, he decided. He brushed away all the doubts and headed upstairs. He remembered perfectly well, where the library was.

Before he reached the door, he recognized Sonea's voice coming from the room.

- Now? - Asked the novice.

The men's laughter rang out inside.

Ambassador stopped and for a moment wondered at the tone of the sound, before he realized that he had just never heard Akkarin's laughter.

- No. Now I have an appointment with Ambassador Dannyl. He expects in the living room and I shouldn't keep him in suspense for too long.

This means that I was supposed to wait downstairs, Dannyl realized.

- Sonea...

He was about to speak to apologize and inform at the same time about his arrival, when he realized that something was wrong.

The tone of the High Lord caught his attention. When he said the novice's name, a warm gentle note had sounded in his voice. He would never expect that from Akkarin. Should mentor speak in such way to his novice?

Dannyl should have withdrawn on the ground floor of the Residence, but curiosity drove him forward. Cautiously he looked out from behind the door.

Akkarin was leaning on a desk and holding Sonea in his arms. Her small figure dressed in a brown novices' suit almost drowned in the folds of a black robe.

Dannyl blinked, not believing in what he saw, but the picture before his eyes didn't change.

Sonea followed features of Akkarin's face with her hand, slowly tracing his lips, then a jaw line. At the High Lord's mouth wandered a slight smile, and his whole attention was focused on the novice. Dannyl couldn't see her face, but he had the impression, that there was the same absorption, which he had observed in High Lord's expression.

Akkarin's arms wrapped tighter on novice's waist, when he drew her closer. He bent his head so that their lips were almost connected. For a moment that seemed like an eternity to Dannyl, they stood motionless, and then Akkarin kissed her. At first gently, then firmly. When magician's hands went down to the novice's buttocks, Dannyl closed his eyes, feeling that his heart is beating strong in his chest.

High Lord of the Guild had an affair with his novice!

He restrained a sigh of disbelief and opened his eyes.

_An affair that definitely can not be called innocent._

Dannyl had never expected something like that of Akkarin. Neither of Sonea... If he had heard about it from someone's mouth, he would have never believed. And now he had a proof before his eyes.

_He will notice me soon. What shall I say then?_

Dannyl felt panic rising in him, but he couldn't move. He could only observe a couple, while a cloud of conflicting thoughts swirled in his head.

Before his very eyes High Lord of the Guild was breaking the law prohibiting a closer relation between guardians and novices. If someone knew... The Guild would have never accepted such relationship. There would be a scandal. Akkarin could have even been accused of abusing of his power over the novice. Although in Dannyl's opinion, Sonea didn't look like unwilling. Quite the contrary.

Akkarin pulled her back with a sigh and looked into her eyes.

- Then later? - Sonea asked quietly, but Dannyl heard a note of amusement in her voice.

- If I remember correctly, you still have a detention in the library - High Lord muttered.

- Almost forgot about it.

Akkarin laughed briefly.

- It seems to me that by imposing a penalty on you, I have punished myself the most. – He brushed her cheek with long fingers. – There is always lack of time...  
Magician in black robes straightened up, but his eyes remained fixed on Sonea.

Ambassador wouldn't even dare to take a deeper breath.

If he decide to peek at the door, he will notice me and the situation will be awkward. I don't believe that my only worry is that the High Lord will know I saw them. It is not me, who should feel ashamed. It is they, who act, saying in kind words, inappropriately.

- Perhaps I don't have to go? – The novice said after a long pause.

- That's out of the question – Akkarin answered in a firm tone. – Please remember that we don't want to attract unnecessary attention. Besides I expect a visit from Lorlen tonight.

- Again? - Sonea groaned with frustration.

- Yes.

Corners of Akkarin's lips twitched upwards.

_I need finally to do something. I have to move._

Dannyl stepped back and leaned against the wall by the door. He regretted now that he didn't stop his curiosity.

_What should I do now? Admit that I saw everything?_

He didn't doubt that the High Lord won't be very happy, knowing of the discovery of his little secret.

- Did the Thief's men stumbled on the trail? - Dannyl heard that Sonea's voice took on more serious tone.

- No. She lurked somewhere very carefully. I think I'll have to re-join the hunt. We need to get rid of her as soon as possible.

Dannyl swallowed. He didn't want to hear anything more. The fact that the High Lord had an affair with his novice, was discomforting enough to know. He had no intention to learn more secrets.

Quietly as he only could, he began to retreat toward the stairwell. While walking to the library, he paid no attention either to the rustle of his robes, nor to the sound of straining floor, now it seemed to him that every step had echoed throughout the whole Residence.

He felt relieved when he finally touched the banister. It left just to go down and...

- Ambassador Dannyl. - A worried call of a servant sounded in the lounge.

Apparently the man noticed his absence. At the same moment, the floor creaked under him unbearably.  
Dannyl froze only for a moment, then cleared his throat and slowly walked toward the library, trying to make much noise. He paused in the doorway.

Akkarin continued to lean against desk, but Sonea was nowhere to be seen.

- High Lord, I was waiting downstairs, but in the end I wasn't sure, if I understood the servant well and wasn't actually supposed to appear in the library – Dannyl said.

He felt relieved that the uncertainty, which he felt in his heart, wasn't heard in his voice. He hoped that the expression on his face also betrayed no emotion.

- Forgive me I made you waiting so long, Ambassador Dannyl. Have a seat. - Akkarin pointed at the nearest chair with courtesy gesture, he circled the desk and sat in the chair opposite.

Dannyl crossed the threshold, trying not to casting around for Sonea.

- Ambassador Dannyl.

He turned toward the place where the novice's voice sounded. He noticed her close to one of the bookshelves that besieged walls of Akkarin's private library.

- Nice to see you. - Sonea smiled and bowed her head slightly.

Her lips were still swollen from the kiss. Dannyl prevented the intention to look at the High Lord.

- Sonea. - He hailed a pale smile on his lips. - How are your lessons?

- They will work out - she said, shrugging her shoulders, then glancing at Akkarin.

- Sonea, take book and go to your room. We will finish this conversation later - said the High Lord.

_Conversation?_ Dannyl restrained the desire to burst out laughing.

- Of course, High Lord. - Corners of Sonea's mouth raised faintly.

There was something in her smile, something that Dannyl wouldn't have spotted, if he didn't know what to look for. It wasn't a usual, polite smile, but rather a sly, mysterious one.

He escorted novice with gaze. He felt the panic tightens clamps around his throat, when he saw that the library door are closing, but he pushed the feeling apart, turned to Akkarin and met his piercing gaze.

Yes... His mouth also betrayed the signs of the recent kiss.

Uncomfortable feeling of uncertainty came back to him. Dannyl fixed his eyes on the book, he was holding tightly in hand and took indicated seat.

_If I don't regain my composure soon, Akkarin will start to suspect something. Remember why you came here._

He took a deep breath and lifted package.

- I'm afraid that the book contain mentions of some kind of magic, which could be reclaimed as prohibited in the Guild.

- Really? - Akkarin narrowed his eyes and stretched out his arm.

- I have no idea how the rebels got it.

Dannyl watched with disgust as his hand trembled, when he was passing book to the magician. With a bit of luck, the High Lord would believe that his nervousness was caused by the contents of the book.

The rustling of turning pages was the only background to the waiting that occurred when Akkarin had been familiarizing himself with the old volume.

- Do you realize that the knowledge enclosed here shouldn't be known to anybody?

High Lord looked at him. His eyes seemed to pierce right through and stripped him from the skin. Dannyl had the impression that all his thoughts are tangible under this gaze. He averted his eyes and nodded.

- That's why I didn't mention about it to anyone - he said.

- Very well. - Akkarin rose from his seat. – I assume that you're tired after the cruise and want to rest.

- But...

- The hearing isn't going to take place sooner than in two days time. Until then, I will examine the book, and then I will call you for more details.

The Ambassador felt both relief and disappointment. On one hand, he never dreamed of nothing else than to be finally far away from here, on the other... he didn't achieve the goal, he come for.

Dannyl bowed and left the room. When he found himself outside the Residence, he turned to look again at the building.

And suddenly he felt the uncontrollable desire to laugh.

_Akkarin and Sonea?_

He knew he would have to decide soon what to do with that knowledge, and the decision was not easy.


	12. Chapter 12

- When will the rebel's hearing take place, Administrator? - asked the Head of Alchemic Studies.

- High Lord hasn't decided on this issue yet. - It was the only sentence that Lorlen said so far in the weekly meeting of magicians room.

Lord Peakin's interest immediately moved elsewhere, so Administrator sat comfortably in his favorite chair and focused on the person who was now in the limelight.

Dannyl was patiently answering again and again to the same questions. But there was anything new in his stories, that Lorlen already didn't knew. He looked around, searching other topics.

Although, as predicted Akkarin, the whole room trembled from the information that Dannyl brought, Lorlen picked also some talks about previous matters. He rarely had the opportunity to listen to the rumors, often he was forced to take an active part in the discussions, therefore, he welcomed the change.

And there was what to talk about recently.

First of all, the battle of magicians in the Slums, of which strange rumors quickly disappeared, replaced by confusion around Sonea. Magicians were amused at insinuations about novice's crush on Akkarin, and, however, these rumors had been cautious, they faded only then, when Garrel announced the news that Sonea brought a man of dubious origin to the University building.

Lorlen didn't know what to think any more.

Garrel gave the incident a wide publicity, but it was Akkarin's reaction that worried him the most. Asked by the Higher Magicians about Sonea's tryst, he said with slight annoyance that the private relationships of his novice shouldn't be in their interest, but pressed to extend a larger control on his novice's friendships, he punished her with a week's work in the library.

Lorlen saw that it wasn't the way Akkarin planned and he know that the black magician would never have bowed to pressure of anxious magicians if he hadn't wished to reduce the interest around Sonea. He must have known the truth and didn't want to disclose it.

Of course that he knows with whom Sonea met, Administrator thought, recalling the ring on girl's hand.

The ring, which Sonea wore, was the next thing that kept him awake at night. The conversation, which he carried out with Akkarin, horrified by the fact that magician was forcing the novice to use an artifact of black magic, was one of the few times when he opposed him, at least, it was the first time since he had learned that friend was practicing forbidden magic.

- How could you? - Lorlen asked, not hiding disturbance.

High Lord straightened even more, staring from under half-closed eyelids. Lorlen almost groaned, noticing the challenge in his black eyes.

- Sonea is a young woman – Lorlen said.

Akkarin raised his eyebrows, and after a while his lips curled in mocking smile.

- Actually, I am aware of it – he said.

Amusement in his voice only intensified Lorlen's anger.

- It's... - He did a pause to take a deep breath. - The fact that you are looking into her intimate thoughts is disgusting – he shrieked.

Akkarin folded his arms in anticipation and watched Lorlen's indignation in silence.

- Latest events forced me to have an eye on her - he said, when Administrator's anger faded a little. - However, Sonea doesn't wear the ring all the time.

Lorlen blinked in surprise.

Did novice do something that threatened High Lord's secret? Maybe the surrender to Akkarin that he had been lately noticing in her behavior, was just a game designed to deceive the black magician? Did she plan to came out against Akkarin? If so, the black magician destroyed her efforts.

- Does she know what a ring is?

Akkarin nodded slowly.

- She knows how it works.

Administrator rubbed his temples as if it could help to chase away the unsettling feeling of helplessness.

Akkarin had recently gone too far, but Lorlen couldn't do anything about it. There was something very strange going on, but so far he wasn't able to put pieces of the puzzles together.

A gentle touch on his shoulder pulled him from gloominess. He raised his head and met Lady Vinara's attentive gaze.

- Forgive me, I was distracted. What have you asked about?

- Will High Lord show himself at the Night Room tonight?

- I do not think so.

Vinara's mouths twisted into a grimace of disapproval, before she averted her eyes. Lorlen glanced at the chair next to him, the seat was empty as usual.

He touched the ring.

_~ Will you come tonight?_ – He sent a question to Akkarin, not expecting an answer. _~ You should appear here sooner or later. Magicians have got a lot of questions._

_~ Ambassador Dannyl will deal with them perfectly well._

Lorlen stirred. He should have guessed that Akkarin used the opportunity to listen to the rumors in the Night Room. Or rather, listen to my thoughts, he thought.

_~ On some of them Dannyl will answer, but this others would still remain unanswered._

~ On THIS others I do not intend responding. - Lorlen sensed black magician's irritation.

Of course, you don't intent to, he thought, knowing well that Akkarin will hear it.

Lorlen turned back to the Healer. Vinara paid attention to the two magicians discussing nearby in the low voices. Before he listened to the Makin and Garrel's conversation, Ambasador Dannyl emerged from behind their backs.

Apparently, he was tired of providing explanations, so he finally allowed the story to start to live its own life and began to look for the latest gossips. He knows very well where to find them, Lorlen thought, picking out Sonea's name from the Warriors' conversation.

- Why did High Lord punish Sonea? – Ambassador asked.

- Because of the disgraceful behavior for a Guild novice – Garrel said mockingly.

- What had she done?

- Last week I caught her on obscene embracing with a beggar from the Slums in the University building.

Dannyl raised his eyebrows.

- On embracing?

Garrel smiled wickedly.

- I will spare you the details, Ambassador Dannyl.

- And the High Lord learned about it and considered it inappropriate? – Dannyl asked, caution in his voice.

Garrel looked slightly annoyed.

- Actually, he appeared shortly afterwards, when her friend disappeared into the corridors of the University, and I was instructing her that she shouldn't invite people of questionable reputation to the Guild. But this girl is impudent and even tried to convince me that everything I saw was only my imagination.

Lorlen noticed that some magicians have tried to hide the smiles that sparked Garrel's mention. Dannyl frowned thoughtfully.

- Lord Garrel, how did this man look like? - Vinara asked suddenly.

Magicians turned to her in surprise, and noticed that their conversation attracted the attention of the rest of the Higher Magicians.

Garrel cleared his throat.

- I don't know. I didn't see his face - he said cautiously. - He was wearing a hooded cloak and was quite high.

- So how do you know that he was from the Slums? - Dannyl accosted.

- Surely he didn't look like any novice - Garrel said with exasperation. - His torn, fateful quality coat has diverged from any standard visit cloth. But in the Slums, this man would fit in perfectly - he added mockingly.

- In my opinion, we should take a closer look to Sonea's acquaintances – Peakin said.

Low murmur meant that more magicians agreed with him.

- How do you know that High Lord hasn't already done it? - Sarrin asked softly.

- If so, he didn't consider it appropriate to let us know.

- Apparently, the High Lord doesn't want to remind him that his novice derives from Slums. Unfortunately, some habits cannot be easily eradicated - Garrel said.

Lorlen grimaced.

It looked like magicians agreed with the Warrior and supposed that High Lord doesn't want the reminder that Sonea was from the worst part of the city, but Lorlen knew that Akkarin just didn't want their attention on the girl.

- What should we do if it turns out that Sonea decided to make friends among the murderers? Surely, you still remember the stories about her that circulated a few years ago.

Lorlen had the urge to roll over his eyes with exasperation. Until recently, magicians believed that novice fell in love in Akkarin, now they feared she was in love with a Thief. For even worse, they were treated her with suspicion.

_Or maybe they are right and I am wrong? Maybe Sonea can't be trusted anymore?_

- My, what a interesting topic of conversation.

Magicians budged surprised by the sudden appearance of High Lord. Akkarin had to listen to the conversation for some time, unnoticed.

His stare didn't waver. As usual, he didn't show any emotion, but Administrator know that the ubiquitous embarrassment must have amused him.

- I suppose, my novice would be surprised to know that she is the subject of the Guild Higher Magicians' gossips - he added with sarcasm in his voice.

With one smooth movement he took off a glass of wine from a tray of passing servant, he went around stunned Garrel, and sat in his usual chair.

After the awkward greetings, equally awkward silence fell.

Magicians were probably cursing now that they allowed themselves to draw into discussion on Sonea's tryst.

Lorlen smiled slightly.

In one sentence, Akkarin expressed his displeasure and stressed how much improper for the Higher Magicians the gossips were. This would silence speculations about his novice for some time.

- High Lord, is there already the final deadline on rebels interrogation? – Dannyl interrupted the silence.

- Yes, it is.

Rebirth of the murmurs in the room quickly turned into a blizzard of questions, when magicians began to tilt each other, trying to get more information from the High Lord.

Akkarin stayed adamant during the sudden turmoil, sipping wine quietly. When the tumult subsided, he decided to break the silence.

- The king expressed his willingness to participate in the hearing, what means...

Plenty of excited voices rose again. Akkarin threw Lorlen an prolonged gaze, waiting for the silence to fall again.

_~ This is caused by the fact that you appear here so rarely_ - Lorlen told Akkarin in his mind, having the feeling that High Lord was listening.

Corners of Akkarin's mouth twitched upward.

_~ This is exactly the reason why I appear here so rarely._

It's going to be a long evening, Lorlen thought with amusement.

* * *

Interest that he sparked in the Night Room, first surprised Dannyl, then it scared him, that he will have to deal with inconvenient questions about Tayend, and then he just felt tired. Constantly repeated story about how he approached the rebels seemed to be something so distant that he felt as if he wasn't the main character of this tale anymore.

When he finally managed to escape before a crowd, he catched Sonea's name nearby and found himself eavesdropping to the conversation. The High Lord's novice matter had haunted him for two days. He hoped to get answers to questions about what he should do with the knowledge that he did not asked for, but Garrel's story had only strengthened the uncertainty in him.

How long was it going on?

Dannyl swiftly connected facts. Disguise of the magician didn't fool him. He had no doubt who was the man whom Garrel caught with Sonea. Nonetheless, it was amazing that no one suspected Akkarin's role in it.

In addition, the dangerous question appeared: what for Akkarin needed a beggar disguise? High Lord and his novice had to have more secrets than just an illicit association.

The emergence of Akkarin in the Night Room caused that the matter of upcoming hearing returned immediately. Dannyl was relieved when High Lord bore on himself the brunt of response, and he didn't spare praise for him. There was also a second advantage to this option - he could observe Akkarin's behavior and reactions without suspicions.

Manners of Guild's leader were, as usual, reserved, and his face betrayed no emotion, only focus on the conversation.

The longer Dannyl watched as magician in black robes is talking about the upcoming hearing, the more he confirmed himself in belief that no one would have believed him if he had decided to disclose High Lord's affair with novice.

He would have to prove it. And the only way was agreeing to the mind reading, which he couldn't afford, because he feared that he can't hide his feelings towards Tayend during the foreign magician visit in his mind.

Dannyl rarely stood in the face of a hopeless situation, but now it seemed to him just so. He knew that he would be full of remorse, if he didn't do anything with that knowledge.

On the other hand, has this love affair really harmed anyone?

When he watched the novice in the garden this afternoon, he noticed a difference in her manners. She was just happy. Yet Akkarin... Nothing unusual could be seen in his patterns of behavior.

Dannyl had never before had so many doubt.

_Are you sure this love affair is a harmless one? Perhaps High Lord is only using his novice._

Either Akkarin had been hiding his feelings well, since no one became suspicious till now, or he just pretended well before Sonea. But why take such risk? For a moment of pleasure?

_Enough of this. Like this, I will not figure it out._

He moved away from a group of magicians listening to the Higher's talk, hoping that it will not be perceived as a mistake. He made his way toward the part of the room where it had seemed to him that he noted Rothen previously and with pleasure he saw that the Alchemist was still sitting at a table in the corner.

- Dannyl, they let you go finally? - Rothen asked with a smile.

- No. But I managed to escape - he joked.

He pushed a chair to sit with magician, but Rothen unexpectedly rose from his seat.

- Do you fancy a glass of sumi in my apartment?

Until now he had no time for a longer conversation with an old friend. He hoped that Rothen will help him to decide what to do with unwanted knowledge.

- I will be pleased to slip out - he answered, laughing.

He casted a last glance in the direction of High Lord and followed former mentor.

Sitting, he watched as the magician prepares a warm beverage for them.

- Sonea is in the center of gossips lately - he said. - At least in the centre of all those, which do not concern matters of Elyne rebels. - He smiled broadly and reached for the cup.

Rothen sighed.

- I know what they say - he said. - They say that she fell in love with Akkarin.

Dannyl choked on his sumi.

- I didn't hear that - he said, when he came to himself.

- Ah. That's good, because it's ridiculous.

- Why do you think it's impossible? Akkarin is actually quite young. I have heard that in the eyes of the women he is considered to be a very attractive man. - Dannyl hoped that tone of his voice sounded lightly, as a joke.

- Sonea would have never put her interest in Akkarin in this way – Rothen said. - She doesn't like him.

Dannyl tightened his lips, the anger in friend's voice surprised him. How can he tell him how much he was wrong?

How could I forget about it, he rebuked himself in mind. Rothen was still angry at High Lord for taking his novice away and unfortunately he believed that Sonea also still bore the same aversion.

- And those other rumors? - Asked an old friend.

- Apparently, Sonea brought a friend from the Slums to the University. - Dannyl smiled gently.

Rothen nodded grimly.

- Garrel could lie - he said after a moment.

Dannyl sighed.

- I don't think so. Even the High Lord punished her for it - he said, only just now wondering on Akkarin's hypocrisy.

High Lord apparently was doing everything to silence the rumors out.

Rothen grimaced, watching intently at the cup in his hand.

- But don't worry, old friend, at least Sonea don't care much about the penalty. She didn't seem to be worried when I saw her yesterday at the Residence – Dannyl said to comfort the magician.

- You were in the Residence? - Rothen asked, raising his head hastily.

- I had a meeting with the High Lord – he explained carefully, looking closely at the magician.

- Why? - The suspiciousness shown in Rothen eyes surprised Dannyl.

- Because of the rebels, which I brought back from Elyne, of course.

- Ah. Yes, of course - the Alchemist said absently.

Dannyl convinced himself in the conviction that an old friend didn't tell him everything.

Something troubled him.

- How is she?

Now was the time to tell him about the affair of his former novice, but Dannyl already made decision. He couldn't reveal secret to Rothen, regardless of how heavily it weighed on his heart. He feared that the old magician's reaction would not be rational on this issue.

* * *

Sonea opened her eyes and stretched in bedding, feeling the pleasant laziness in the body. She rolled over, but Akkarin was out of the bed, however, the pillow still had his smell.

Sonea cursed when the shouts outside in the gardens reached her ears. She overslept again. Viola didn't come to wake her on time. She still had time to visit the baths, but she couldn't count on the blissful, relaxing bath. It was already too late on that.

She jumped out of the bed and began to bustle about the room, searching yesterday's clothes. She fell to her knees, when she noticed a brown seam of material protruding from under the bed.

She smiled involuntarily.

Akkarin had to throw her robe on the floor, and then accidentally he kicked it under the bed, when he was undressing her last night.

Towards a baths, she promised herself that when she saw Viola next time, she will reproach her for lateness. She didn't saw any problems in doing ordinary, everyday activities single-handedly. She was also able to prepare the morning raka for herself, but with early getting up she had troubles recently. What more, if they knew that the servant won't come so early in the morning, Akkarin could have stayed longer in her bed, not sneaking out before dawn, as now.

She paused, trying to remember when she saw the woman last time. She hadn't seen her for at least two days.

Perhaps Viola was sick or she had some reason to leave the Guild for a while. Just why hasn't anybody told her about it? Maybe Akkarin dismissed her from service in the end? She decided she will ask him about it at the earliest opportunity.

The bath wasn't long, as she wished, but it calmed her mind. Novice came out of the Baths in the warm morning sun and chose the Residence direction.

Guild gardens were vibrating with morning life. Magicians were rushing in different directions, some of them chasing errands, they wanted to settle before the beginning of classes at the University, while servants flitted between them, trying to remain unnoticed. Sonea lowered her head reluctantly when she faced inquisitive eyes of men she passed by.

More than a week had gone by, since Garrel caught her in Akkarin's arms on the University, more than a week, ever since the rumor about her tryst with a male from the Slums, began to circulate in the Guild, but the mocking smiles, instead of disappearing, appeared on more and more new faces of magicians and novices. As if the rumor had just accelerated.

Sonea passed two Healers and felt a relief when she didn't notice any resentment in their eyes, but after a while, she grimaced, hearing low murmurs behind. Certainly, they were also talking about her.

Akkarin warned her, it won't be easy. But why had the whole burden of this secret to focus solely on her?

She sighed.

She couldn't imagine what would have happened if they all had learned that the man in the coat was the High Lord of the Guild. Probably all difficulties would have focused on Akkarin then. That prospect was also not pleasant.

_Let them think what they want. Someday they will get tired of it finally._

She stopped on the second floor of Residence. For a moment she was thinking of looking for Akkarin in his bedroom or a library, before she heard the noise coming from behind the next door.

Someone was in her room.

Viola. She came finally. A little too late, but nevertheless, she came.

Sonea was relieved at the thought that her guesses turned out to be wrong, but then quickly reminded herself of the promise she made. At least she intended to find out why servant wasn't coming lately at the appointed time.

She sent a stream of power and the door opened more widely, she entered her room with a brave step and stopped completely amazed.

A woman in green robes sat at the edge of her bed.

- Lady Vinara. - Sonea bowed respectfully.

- Sonea, forgive me that I came so early. Probably you begin your classes soon...

Novice nodded.

- But I wanted to ask you a question... - Healer hesitated, looking searchingly at Sonea and unconsciously stroking a bedspread with her hand.

Sonea's heart leaped into the throat. What was that about? She hoped, she didn't want to ask about Akkarin?

Vinara smiled slightly.

- Has anyone taught you how to prevent pregnancy magically?

Novice's eyes widened.

_How does she know that I need such knowledge?_

- It's not an common knowledge, which is obtained on the healing lessons, although the majority of women in the Guild knows these techniques before they learn to treat a cold. - Healer smiled again. – Because of the recent events in which you were involved, I decided that you want to learn it.

So that's it. Garrel's story came even to her ear.

- As High Lord is a...

- No - Sonea interrupted, too hastily. - Thank you, Lady Vinara, but High Lord gave me clearly to understand that my behavior was inappropriate. - She took a chance, relying on Akkarin. - I don't think this knowledge would be useful to me in the near future.

For a long time the seriousness wasn't disappearing from women's gray eyes. In the end Vinara nodded.

- I understand. Nevertheless, if you change your mind, you can always come to me with this issue - she said, rising.

Then she disappeared behind the door.

Sonea felt disappointed.

She couldn't have done otherwise. She couldn't admit it. Later, it might arouse too much suspicion.

She couldn't also go to any other healer, not acknowledging that she needed this type of knowledge. It would have only fueled the rumors.

Fortunately, she didn't have anything to worry about. Akkarin certainly thought about it. He always thought of everything.

Sonea sighed.

Even Lady Vinara took Garrel's gossips to heart. It didn't seem that woman was condemning her, but her gaze was a little suspicious.

She didn't suspect Akkarin? No. There was no basis for doing so.

Maybe she was just afraid that I fell into bad company, she regarded.

_I have more important things on my mind, than worrying about what others think of me. I have to go to classes first, and then find Dannyl. I promised it to Akkarin._

She ran out of the residence, knowing that she was already late.


	13. Chapter 13

As if there were not enough problems, there still appeared the new ones, Sonea assumed in exasperation. Firstly few days ago the Thief informed Akkarin of new murderer, probably the woman, that most likely came to Imardin, and now Dannyl...

Even the rays of the afternoon sun, couldn't have chased away the cold from her body, caused by shivers of anxiety. She wanted to have this conversation already behind her.

Sonea knocked her fingers on a book lying on her lap, recalling once again yesterday's conversation with Akkarin.

- How well do you know Dannyl? - he asked, stretching himself in the bed.

- Quite well - she muttered, suppressing a yawn.

A gust of cool night air rushed into the bedroom through the open window. Sonea pulled up the quilt, feeling goose bumps on her body.

- He is very smart, right?

She pulled her hand from the grip of Akkarin, rolled on her side and rested on one elbow to look at him. She totally didn't know what he was driving at.

- I think so - she replied hesitantly.

His black eyes stared at the ceiling.

- He is smart – he said with conviction. - That's why I chose him as the second Ambassador in Elyne. He notices more than the others, he can associate initially trivial facts together and draw meaningful conclusions, he is stubborn in seeking the truth. I'm afraid that in this case this can turn out very detrimental to me.

- How so? – she asked slightly worried.

- The book, which Dannyl seized from the rebels, contained a description of the rituals of black magic, which, as you know, was used to be called higher magic. Earlier Dannyl was interested in my travels around the Allied Countries in the search for knowledge of ancient magic.

Sonea stared at Akkarin with curiosity, but to her disappointment he didn't develop the topic. He took a deep breath, slowly released the air and continued.

- If Dannyl join these facts together, he can conclude that I have discovered something during my journey and he will become more inquisitive. He may also wonder, why I didn't inform the rest of Higher Magicians about this book. Actually, I think he already suspects something.

Akkarin glanced at her. His black eyes were full of seriousness. She shuddered under his gaze, though she didn't know why her body reacted just so.

- He is very tense in my presence lately.

- Everyone is uptight with you - she said with a smile.

He laughed briefly, but immediately became serious again.

- Hadn't been for Lorlen I wouldn't have noticed that he observed me extremely attentively.

She burst out laughing, unable to stop amusement due to foolish thoughts. There were recently some strange rumors about Dannyl and his unusual sexual tastes. Akkarin probably guessed what was going on in her head, because he looked at her with a light reprimand.

- He watches me, as if waiting for something - he went on. - As if searching for confirmation of something specific in my behavior.

Sonea fell on the pillow. They should take into account the possibility that Dannyl discovered something that he shouldn't. And what if Rothen decided to share the Akkarin's secret with Dannyl? She felt a tightness in the stomach.

No, it was unlikely. Rothen would have never risked her safety.

- I want you to speak with him and I want to be at this conversation.

- Me? Why me? – She was surprised.

- Because your presence will not make him more suspicious as to the topic of conversation. - Corner of Akkarin' lips twitched upward in half smile. – He will be sufficiently relaxed with you, and will share information, which he wouldn't dare to deliver in front of me.

She shook her head thoughtfully. Dannyl was always friendly towards her. But does it mean that he gave away her more than to Akkarin? Was it enough to share with her, the High Lord's novice, the suspicions that concerned her mentor?

- Very well, if it will help… - she said.

What will Akkarin do if his suspicions prove to be right? Sonea shuddered at the thought of another person implicated in this complicated situation.

Akkarin drew her closer and wrapped the blanket more precisely.

- Now sleep - he whispered in her ear and the darkness enveloped the bedroom.

She sighed softly. She hoped that Dannyl don't know as much to as was necessary to take firm steps to secure Akkarin's secret.

- What should I look for? – She asked quietly, unable to sleep.

Responded her silence. She drew a little power and created a small sphere of light. It gave just enough light to be able to see Akkarin's features.

He opened his eyes. He wasn't sleeping. He stirred and pulled her to him. Sonea understood that he was still thinking about the answer.

- Start with asking about...

Sonea reiterated again all hints given by Black Magician. She knew how to pull the conversation in right direction, to the facts relevant to the case, but earlier she had to find Dannyl. And this was a problem all afternoon.

After classes she wandered for a long time around the corridors of the University, looking at the magicians. She humbly endured whispers that chased her everywhere, but she didn't meet any track of the Ambasador in the University building or near the house of magicians. Finally, tired and irritated with her failure, she headed towards the gardens and sat on the bench, still thinking about the conversation that was waited on her.

There was a small chance that she will meet here, so without remorse she indulged to reading. Only when she heard the bell calling the novice to the evening classes, she realized the passage of time. She lifted her head sharply and almost jumped up from her seat.

Dannyl followed the path, right at her.

Hastily she drew from her pocket a ring with bloody gem that was hanging on a leather strap.

Since Lorlen noticed a ring on her hand, Akkarin told her to keep it in secret, even when she was using it. Sonea put on the strap by the neck and threw the ring under the material of her gown so that it hung between her breasts, tightly stuck to the body.

_~ Akkarin_ – she called in her mind, trying to attract his attention. _~ I see Dannyl. In a moment I'll try to accost him._

_~ At that very moment?_ – Sonea sensed a shadow of irritation behind his question.

_~ Thus I should not talk to him?_ – She asked undecided.

_~ Talk. I simply wanted to watch his reactions, and now I'm... a little busy. _

He send her an image of the room in which he actually was.

At the moment it took her breath away. She had never seen such a rich interior. Walls were covered with colorful arrases, among which she could have seen soaring windows filled with elaborate stained glass windows. Carved edges of the table, which was the only piece of furniture in the room, sparkled with gold lacing the inkal of royal family that was engraved on the top. All this seemed to emanate multicolored glow, reinforced by the golden light casted by rich lamps.

On the one of the high chairs sat a man in a large outfit in the colors of the kingdom, tailored with the best quality materials.

The King.

And behind him the two magicians that always accompanied him.

Image before her eyes disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

After a moment Sonea felt the anger that was born of hopelessness. The half of poor fellows from the slums could have lived for few months only for the gold in the ornaments that adorned the window frames. At that moment if she had been in the palace, along with Akkarin, nothing would have prevent her from saying the king what she think about all of this.

But she was here in the gardens, and Dannyl was getting closer. She had to stop him.

Sonea waved to the magician in order to attract his attention. He approached with relaxed pace, a smile on his lips.

- Nice to meet you again, Ambassador Dannyl.

- Me too, Sonea. Will you have anything against if I sit?

She shifted a little to make room next to her.

- Unless you have something urgent to learn. - He glanced at the book in her hand.

- No, no. It's just nothing. - She shrugged.

Dannyl nodded and sat down on the bench.

It went easier than she imagined. She feared that she would have to stop him violently to speak with him.

- I heard that you had made a name for yourself with catching rebels in Elyne. The entire Guild is talking about it.

He smiled sadly.

- Yes, I have contributed to their capture, but there is no much to tell about. Perhaps you've already heard all of it. And probably in several different versions.

- Yes, several. From whom could I know which one is true, if not from you? - She laughed.

He shook his head amused.

- I was hoping that you would save me from talking about the details. Indeed, they are not really engrossing. You'd better tell me how are you doing in the Guild.

She sighed. It wasn't supposed to look like this. She had to draw from him important information. How did it happen that she ended in speaking about herself? Why couldn't she force him to talk about Elyne?

- Life of novice certainly is not as interesting as the work of the Ambassador - she said, trying to stop the influx of questions about the teachers, she took classes with.

- I have to disappoint you, it isn't as nice as it might seem. I've also expected the adventures and challenges, but it turned out that the work of the Ambassador means the appearing in each strong House and the constant assurance of the Guild's support.

He glanced at her with a broad smile on his lips.

- Maybe you will want to be the Ambassador of the Guild in the future, Sonea?

- None of these things. - She laughed. - I still hope for a job of the healer.

- Healer? - Dannyl winked. - And yet the High Lord teaches you Warrior Arts personally.  
- He found that I have some deficiencies in this area – she answered back.

This conversation was supposed to look completely different.

- High Lord still praise your accomplishments in Elyne. He says that you have cope with the rebels ideally – she said changing the subject.

- Really? Actually, I'd acted according to his instructions. So far, I wonder how he knew about their plans. And also about many other things. – He frowned thoughtfully. - Unfortunately I am afraid that this will remain one of his secrets. High Lord can surprise a man - he said, shaking his head thoughtfully. - Although you probably know this the best as his novice.

He looked at her.

Sonea smiled involuntarily. Indeed, Akkarin surprised her every now and then. With each passing day she realized that she didn't know him so well, as it seemed. Even recently, when he announced about...

~ Focus, Sonea. - The voice in her your mind suddenly interrupted her mediations.

She felt foolishly that she allowed the thoughts to drift in such direction, while he was listening.  
~ Sonea. Focus on Dannyl.

- Sometimes he is difficult to predict – she nodded.

Dannyl smiled enigmatically.

~ Ask him about the library in Elyne. The one which I told you about.

She regretted that she couldn't turn off the voice in her mind. She couldn't lead the brilliant discussion and simultaneously listen to Akkarin.

- Difficult to predict, you say?

- It's not easy to meet his needs. - She shrugged.

What are they actually talking about? Sonea have felt completely lost. In addition, she noted that Ambassador regarded her searchingly. She was already planning to ask a Akkarin's question when Dannyl spoke again.

- I hope the High Lord doesn't require from you too much, Sonea?

- No - she said cautiously. - Just as much as he would have required of any other novice, who could have been in my place.

Corners of Dannyl lips bend slightly. She didn't like that smile. There was something wrong in it. Or maybe it just seemed wrong to her.

_~ Pass on to Dannyl that I want to see him in the residence. He will eat lunch with us. _

Did Akkarin inferred from the conversation something that she missed? Or maybe the talk just didn't went as well as he hoped for? Actually, she also anticipated that she will cope with him better.

- I forgot to say - she said, resigned. – The High Lord invites you to the diner at the residence.

She almost laughed at loud, seeing the surprise striping on the face of the magician.

_~ I don't invite him. I demand his presence. – _Sonea sensed Akkarin's dissatisfaction.

If only she could turn out that voice in her head for a moment.

- I didn't expect such distinction – Dannyl said with carefulness that has not been previously heard in his voice.

- I do said that High Lord praises you very much. - Sonea smiled wanly, waiting for the next comment from the Black Magician.

- Of course, I will take the call - Dannyl said seriously, looking at her intently. - I would be grateful if you inform that I will appear. When the diner is planned to take place?

_Exactly, when? _

_~ Right away. _

~ Right away?

~ Yes, at once. Immediately. I am already coming back.

Akkarin sent her another picture. He traveled by outdoor carriage. Sonea recognized in the distance the outline of the gateway to the Guild's land.

She rose from her seat and looked around. The sun has shifted to the horizon and now shyly hanged behind the trees line.

- Right Now – she said to Ambassador.

Dannyl opened his mouth in silent astonishment. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he changed his mind. He got up and followed her in the direction of the residence. They covered all distance in an awkward silence.

She wasn't surprised by the presence of the men in the black robes, who rose from his seat when they entered the living room.

- High Lord. - Dannyl bowed his head.

- Ambassador.

Akkarin measured Dannyl with a severe eyes and pointed with his hand the door that leaded to a larger dining room used for official visitors.

Sonea saw that Akkarin is waiting until she will follow the magician, so she proceeded ahead. When she passed by him, he threw her a quick glance, but she could read nothing from it.

Akkarin started conversation casually with questions about the court in Elyne. Sonea listened carefully and observed the Dannyl's reactions until he get tired of the names of people which she didn't know, and which constantly came and went in the discussion about the political situation. She couldn't find anything interesting in their conversation. They were talking about things that didn't concerned her completely.

The food that appeared on the table were not as refined as usual. By Takan's troubled face Sonea concluded that he had a little time to prepare this dinner. She reached for a fork and began to stare at the silver from which it was made. The metal nicely reflected the light.

She was curious whether the king of Elyne also surrounded himself with such splendor as the king of Kyralia. Probably yes. Even in the Guild there was no shortage of wealth, however, it was not as lavish as in the Houses.

Suddenly she felt the desire to revolt.

She tangled fingers harder on the fork. One such gift could facilitate the everyday life of Jonna for a long time. Akkarin was busy talking with Dannyl. He wouldn't have noticed, if she had hidden the fork in her pocket.

She smiled, remembering a similar idea that came into her head at the first dinner with Akkarin. She wanted to make him angry then. Now she wanted to annoy the King. Though it would be better if he never learned about it.

She glanced at Dannyl. He thoughtfully absorbed another portion of food, which Takan put on his plate despite his loud protests. She shifted gaze across the table and encountered an Akkarin's black eyes. He looked amused.

She grimaced, recalling a bloody stone hanging between her breasts. She reached for the thong.

_~ Please, don't remove the ring. It may still be useful to us. _

She wraped her hand again around the stem of the glass with wine. In her other hand she was still holding the fork.

~ Soneo...

She lifted her eyes.

~ If you need, you can take the whole set of silver cutlery. The Guild wouldn't notice.

The corners of his mouth bent in slight smile.

She snorted when she imagined herself giving friends in the slums the forks and spoons from the residence of the High Lord.

Dannyl jerked his head from the plate and gave her a curious gaze. She smiled innocently.

- Now let's talk about the more important issues - Akkarin said in a dangerously cold voice. - The book you have intercepted... I want to know whether you have came across similar ones during your last trip around the Elyne.

- No. However, I must admit that I've been focused exclusively on the rebels. I havn't had time to look for the source of this book. – Dannyl as if revived, because his voice became more energetic. – So, was it impossible to draw from Royend the place of the origin of the book?

- Oh, it was - Akkarin muttered. - But it does not change anything.

Akkarin took a sip of wine without taking his eyes off Dannyl even for a moment.

- Do you think that there could be more such books out there? Perhaps you came across something on the same topic? - he asked.

Dannyl cleared his throat.

- I didn't discovered anything with similar knowledge. - He glanced uncertainly at the novice.

Akkarin shook his head slowly. His furrowed brow testified that he was already thinking intensively.

- I understand that I should be interested in this issue specifically - said Dannyl. – Should I check if there are more books about magic with a suspicious knowledge in the Elyne?

- Actually, we should be interested in all books with any knowledge of magic, not just the banned.  
- Of course, High Lord.

Dannyl reached for a glass of wine.

- And now tell us about the work of the Ambassador. Sonea certainly is interested in this topic.

She straightened in her chair, feeling the gaze of the two magicians.

- She should start to discover the secrets of the work of the Guild - Akkarin continued. - Who knows, maybe in the future she will become the High Lady of the Guild.

Sonea's eyes widened, when she heard Akkarin's words, but it was reaction of Dannyl that attracted her attention. The Ambassador started coughing chocked with wine.

- Let's hope that the election of the new leader would not be necessary for a long time – he gasped when he came to himself.

The Black Magician looked at him calmly.

- Indeed, let's hope.

Dannyl lowered his head, unable to bear the weight of the High Lord's eyes.

- But I still think that the knowledge about life of magicians in Elyne will be usefull to Sonea.

She should think about her career and start to interest in the affairs of the Guild and not only in Kyralia.

Sonea froze out of breath. What did he think he was doing? She couldn't understand his behavior.

_~ Call me by name_ - he sent.

_~ What? No, I can't. _

_~ Just do as I say. _

She clenched her lips unconvinced.

_~ Why should I do so?_ – She asked confused, but Akkarin was no longer looking at her. Again he stared at the Ambassador, with an concentration on his face.

- I've heard that people in Elyne have a more open and tolerant disposition. I'm curious about your opinion on this area. - Akkarin suddenly changed the subject.

Dannyl nodded once.

- It's true. Many things that are considered shocking and outrageous in Kyralia are normal there.

- Indeed, it's not difficult to evoke a scandal in Kyralia. – Akkarin smiled slightly.

Unexpectedly pale Dannyl was staring intently at his hands that laid on the table.

- Sonea also believes that some moral norms in the Guild are... old-fashioned. She would like even to make some changes in the magicians' law.

What was he doing, Sonea wondered anxiously. What will Dannyl think about this? Another moment and Akkarin will just tell him about their forbidden relationship.

- As to some of them I am even willing to admit that she is right. Even when it comes to ban on close...

- Akkarin – she hissed scared that he will say a word too much in a second.

- Sonea - he replied softly, almost tenderly, but without looking at her.

She glanced at Ambassador.

Dannyl shrunk into himself and he looked like he had never dreamed of anything else, than to turn up as far away from here as was it possible. He was still watching his hands, but after a protracted pause he lifted his head and looked at her and then at Akkarin.

Emotions, which depicted on his face were difficult to call. Embarrassment, hesitation, panic.

She looked at Akkarin with resignation. Dannyl knew now. He guessed.

_And because of you. _She hoped that Akkarin listened her.

He smiled slightly in response. For a moment he stared at her then he turned face toward the Ambassador.

- So... What do we do with your uncomfortable knowledge, Ambassador Dannyl? This somewhat complicate matters.

Akkarin leaned comfortably on a chair and began tapping his fingers on the tabletop.

- With my knowledge? - Dannyl asked quietly, feigning surprise.

- Do not even try to lie, Dannyl - Akkarin growled angrily. - When have you guessed?

Dannyl clenched his hands into fists so tight that his knuckles whitened up. It seemed that he was fighting an internal struggle with oneself. Finally he calmed and sighed.

- The day of my return to the Guild... When I came to the residence to discuss issues related to the rebels I was not sure if I had to wait at the living room, so I climbed the stairs and proceeded to the library. There I saw too much.

Akkarin raised his eyebrows astounded. The flush in Dannyl cheeks darkened even more. Sonea tried to recall what view Dannyl could have found that day in the library, and when she eventually remembered and she run into a confused eyes of the Ambassador, she felt that she blushes.

- Without a doubt. You have seen too much - muttered Akkarin.

Sonea was amazed at this. Dannyl knew the truth about them for so long and in the same time they were suspected him that he discovered a different secret.

- Did you tell anyone about it?

- No.

- Excellent. So let it remain like this. I think that we all are perfectly aware that some secrets should remain secrets.

Dannyl nodded, blushing again.

Sonea remained at the table when Akkarin went to escort Dannyl to the door. She was still sitting, when he returned. She could not get rid of the anxiety.

And yet Akkarin looked satisfied.

- Why don't you worry about this at all? - she asked, not understanding his serenity.

He walked closer and leaned against the table.

- I was afraid that it was worse. Dannyl realizes that even though our relationship is not proper in the eyes of the Guild it doesn't harm anyone. If he had heard of black magic, he couldn't have left it to itself.

- And he will just leave it? Do you think he won't say to anyone?

- Dannyl has also a lot to hide.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Akkarin believed that the rumors circulating around the Ambassador were true. The magician chuckled, seeing the expression on her face. She didn't know what was depicted on it, but her interior was torn by mixed feelings. Dannyl really prefers men? But he was the same Dannyl she knew and liked so much. She will not treat him differently, knowing the truth about him.

- Come here. - Akkarin stretched out his arms.

She came up to him to drown in his arms.


End file.
